


Drabbles For Dayz

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, lots of drabbles, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Do you want it sweet, mild, or hot? Do you want it naughty or nice? Welcome to Bac0n's Drabbles!





	1. I Love You (Michael/Lindsay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael loves his pregnant wife so very much.

Lindsay breathed out a soft laugh as she felt her dear husband’s lips kiss her pregnant belly which was then followed by a breathy gasp as she felt his fingers crook up against her G-spot.

“Our little girl is going to be so pretty, Lindsay” Michael murmured as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her slick vagina. “She’s going to be so pretty and she’ll probably look just like you” he continued as his perfect lips continued to lay kisses onto her belly.

Lindsay giggled again and pulled his husband up by his soft curly hair and pressed her lips against his plump red ones in a passionate kiss. “Are you saying that she won’t, fuck, have your looks?” Lindsay teased and let out another gasped and groaned as Michael’s thumb rubbed her swollen clit in gentle circles.

Michael chuckled and kissed his wife again. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. It’s just that I think that with your looks, I’m sure she’ll bring all the boys or girls or whomever she decides to date to the yard” he joked and his smile grew even wider as Lindsay tossed her head back against the pillow and moaned as his thumb pressed harder against her swollen nub and his fingers picked up speed inside her. God, she was so wet for him and only him. She always got wet for him whenever they have “sexy time” and it always made Michael feel special at the fact that not only had she chosen him to be with forever, she also chose him to bear her child with. Michael’s hand left her breast and then rose up and cupped the side of her face, his thumb lovingly stroking her red cheek.

“I love you, Lindsay” he murmured, tenderly kissing the tip of her nose. “I love you and our baby girl so goddamn much” he continued, getting a tiny bit choked up as he gazed into her hazy blue eyes.

Lindsay closed her eyes and breathed out a laugh, feeling her throat get tight with the promise of joyful tears. Michael was a strange enigma sometimes because he was usually such a brash man to almost everyone, friends and coworkers alike. But, when it was her, he was always so sweet and gentle with her. Even during sex, he almost never went as rough as he wanted to unless she asked for rough. And whenever she wanted rough, boy did the man deliver. But the roughness was always dipped in chocolately sweetness for her and only her.

Lindsay gasped out his name and her fingernails scratched against his scalp. “Michael!” she practically screamed out. “Need you, please” she begged.

Michael chuckled and laid over again and pressed his lips to her once again. He wrapped his arms around her warm body and then flipped their positions, making her be on top this time. “Wanna watch you, Linds” he murmured against her mouth, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth which she allowed entrance and let her tongue dance with his. She straddled him a bit better to make it easier for her for them to do it in this position. Lindsay jumped a bit as she felt her husband’s hands leave her hips and slide around to her swollen stomach, tenderly smiling as she watched his hands rub the bump where her daughter was currently being developed. Their daughter. “Our baby girl” Michael whispered in awe mainly to himself. Lindsay lowered her head down and pressed a sweet kiss to her husband’s slightly damp forehead.

Knowing that they needed to get this show on the road, Lindsay reached between them sitting up a bit to align Michael’s member with her lower lips. “I love you” she whispered back to him as she slowly sank down onto her husband’s penis moaning as he filled her completely, Michael moaning as she rolled her hips around. Lindsay always loved how good he felt inside her, always loved how good the stretch felt. She then rose up slowly and let out a shaky moan as she sank back down.

“Lindsay, baby” Michael moaned as he gripped his wife’s hips and watched her with loving eyes as she rode him. She was so beautiful, a feature that he could never deny or lie about; her long blonde hair that perfectly framed her rosy red face and draped around her shoulders, her perfectly round breasts that were getting bigger as the weeks went by, and her perfectly swollen belly that housed their unborn child. Lindsay was just perfectly perfect and Michael couldn’t love her more than he already did.

“You’re so perfect, Linds” he murmured affectionately, his thumbs stroking the sides of her belly. Lindsay felt tears well up as her husband continued to whisper sweet nothings to her. Michael noticed her eyes were getting all teary and he sat up as best as he could and cupped her cheek, bringing their sweaty foreheads together. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl” he whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek and his thumb brushed away a tear that managed to escape. “My beautiful wife” he went on.

Lindsay let out a breathy and tearful laugh and kissed his mouth again. “S-Shut up, you’re throwing me off. I’m trying to fuck you not cry over you” she teased as more tears began to stream down her red face. Michael just laughed again and wiped her face.

“Do you want me to take over?” he snickered against her lips. Lindsay sniffled a bit and nodded cause if Michael kept saying more adorable words to her, neither of them were going to get off. She sighed into his mouth as she let herself be rolled back over onto her back. Michael lifted her leg up and continued their love making, but going a bit faster. “Harder, baby” she begged bringing his head down to kiss him again, her hands gripping his wrists as he began going at the pace both of them desperately wanted.

“Goddamn, Lindsay” Michael grunted, his thrusts growing more fierce and powerful. It was silent between them except for their pleasure filled moans and their panting. The sounds of the bed rocking against the headboard making it bang against the wall and the sound of skin against skin were also the sounds that echoed around their bedroom. They were both very thankful that Andy no longer lived with them, but they honestly wouldn’t give a shit if Andy heard them going at it anyway, well Michael wouldn’t.

“Fuck, Michael!” Lindsay panted out bringing his head back down and kissing him again, both panting into each other’s mouth as his husband continued to ravage her. Her hand itself into his curly hair while the other one clawed his back, Michael hissing as her sharp nails dragged down his sweaty back. Fuck, Lindsay could be rough whenever she wanted to and God did Michael love that about her.

“Lindsay, baby, love you so damn much” Michael groaned loudly his hand rubbing her stomach again before trailing down to thumb at her clit, rapidly rubbing it in circles. He clenched his eyes close as he worked towards both of their peaks. He heard Lindsay let out a familiar cry and he smiled as he knew she was getting really close and he moaned as he could feel it by the way she was pulsing around his dick.

“Michael, baby, gonna cum!” she screamed out throwing her head back against the pillow again, her breathing getting faster the more he kept rubbing her clit and the more his head kept hitting her sensitive G-spot. “Michael, don’t stop!”

Michael panted as he got closer and closer, the way Lindsay was squeezing around him was getting too much for him. “L-Lindsay, can’t hold it, fuck” he strained out his hips growing uneven.

“It’s okay, you can go first. I don’t mind” she reassured him, Michael watching as Lindsay gently took his hand and interlaced their fingers together. “Go ahead and cum, I love you” she murmured returning the previous ‘I love you.’

Michael smiled down at her and pecked her lips. “I want you to cum with me, please” he whispered and paused his thrusts so that she could catch up. Lindsay couldn’t help, but laugh and moan as his thumb was doing wonders to the swollen nub. Ever the gentleman he was around her. Her expression changed and her mouth opened as she let out a series of ‘oh fucks’ and gaspy breaths as she got closer.

“Michael!” she cried out, her hand tightening her grip on his hand. Michael grunted as he resumed his thrusts, immediately picking back up in ferocity. He didn’t have to wait very long for his own orgasm to come back as he was already there. “Lindsay, fuck!” he shouted as he got closer again. Their sounds of pleasure mingled together in a chorus of moans until they both eventually came together, both holding onto each other as they moaned in ecstasy.

“I love you” Michael panted his breath fanning onto her face, pressing kisses to her red sweaty face. “I love you, I love you, I fucking love you” he murmured after each peck, his hand coming back to rubbing her pregnant belly. Lindsay breathlessly laughed at the term of endearment and pressed her own lips to his cheeks.


	2. I Love You (Michael/Lindsay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Third gets more than just important information from his lovable operator.

“M-Mikey, God! Y-You’re so rough!” Gavin the third cried out, his limbs tightening as he held onto his faithful operator/boyfriend as they fucked in the office. Gavin shivered in delight as he felt the British man’s tongue lick up the side of his neck, and then yelped in both pain and pleasure as he sunk his sharp teeth into his flesh. Mikey just panted out a breathy laugh and continued his punishing thrusts into the spy.

The only reason Gavin was in this erotic position was only because he was told that he needed to collect important details regarding information on who could be the potential killer in the Rooster Teeth Corps. He was only here to do actual business related things. Yet, here the third was stripped completely naked except for that shitty bowtie he always wore his perfectly white jacket strewn haphazardly onto the back of Mikey’s chair, pinned against his operator’s wall that contained important info and being brutally pounded into by his lover. Said lover whom as soon as he walked into the tiny office, began to immediately ravage him like some kind of sex crazed animal. And Gavin wouldn’t have it any other way considering the fact that his cock was achingly hard and pressing into Mikey’s pale stomach.

“You’re such a tight little slag, Gav. Always so nice and snug for me. Love how you’re arsehole is always like this, all tight and wet around my dick” Michael whispered dirtily in Gavin’s ear as his thrusts increased in intensity, his cock that was buried deep inside the spy’s hole got even harder as Mikey could hear the squelching sounds and the sounds of his hips slapping loudly against the skinny man’s tan cheeks. They have used a lot of lube, almost too much lube. But, Mikey didn’t care really, in fact the lubrication made Gavin’s hole feel fucking incredible.

Mikey readjusted his hold on the British man and hiked him up a bit, snickering as Gavin tossed his head back against the info wall and let out a loud whine as Mikey’s dick perfectly nailed his prostate with every deep thrust inside him.

“M-Mikey, love! You’re so good, please don’t stop!” Gavin moaned out, roughly pressing his swollen lips against the operator’s equally red lips and Mikey laughed and took the rough kiss and made an effort to strike that swollen sweet spot with every thrust.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, you goddamn slut? You love my cock inside your cunt don’t you, Gavvy?” Mikey continued to murmur lewdly into Gavin’s ear.

“God, yes! I-I love it, Mikey!” Gavin cried out, practically sobbing as his lover wrapped his sweaty palm around his aching member and pumped it along with the pace of his furious thrusts. Mikey snarled and began to fucking into Gavin even harder if that were even possible, grunting so loudly that he was sure that everyone at headquarters could tell what in God’s name they were doing down here, but were too scared to actually check and see. The spy and the operator were not even trying to be inconspicuous as to what they were doing down here: they were being oh so loud, there was the constant banging against the wall, Mikey was growling like a goddamn animal and Gavin was screaming like a goddamn bird. Yeah, they weren’t even putting any effort into being quiet and neither of them cared how loud they were, only caring of giving each other immense pleasure.

“Fuckin hell, Gav! Gonna cum inside your tight little cunt. Oh, fuck” Mikey panted as he neared his orgasm, feeling his cock swell even bigger as he got closer and closer. By the way he could feel Gavin’s walls squeeze him tighter and tighter, he knew the spy was getting close too. Mikey grunted repeatedly as he sped up his sloppy thrusts before he let out a strained groan as he shot his cum inside of the other British man. The operator groaned as he released his sperm, but he didn’t stop his forceful thrusts as the third had yet to cum.

“Come on, you dirty slut. Cum for me, Gavin” Mikey panted as his thrusts faltered a bit, but otherwise kept pounding away into that extremely wet hole, his hand still rapidly pumping away at Gavin’s dick. Combined with excessive amount of lube they used and Mikey’s hot cum, it was becoming a bit hard to actually stay inside the spy, but Mikey just kept going wanting to see the Third’s face as he came.

Gavin was unable to hold it any longer. With a choked out cry and the somewhat unintelligible words of the operator’s name on his lips, Gavin moaned as he came into his lover’s hand painting both his furry stomach and Mikey’s stomach. “Good boy. Such a good little slag you are” Mikey groaned in appreciation as he stroked Gavin through his orgasm.

The operator and the spy both leaned against the wall as they both panted from their intense orgasms. Gavin felt Mikey shift and whimpered as he then felt the man pull himself out of his hole with a wet ‘pop’, shivering as he soon felt the British man’s cum leak out of him. “Thanks for the shag, love. Really appreciated it” he thanked his boyfriend and pecked his lips.

Mikey just scoffed and then without warning, he purposely dropped Gavin and the spy yelped as his sore bottom hit the cool tiled floor. “Yeah, yeah. As soon as you get dressed, get back to work, will ya?” he addressed as he pulled his pants back up and buttoned his slacks.

Gavin scowled up at the slight carelessness of his boyfriend and stood up, wobbling a bit as his legs came back to life. “You’re such a tosser, Mikey” he griped at the other British man.

Mikey watched the agent walk over to his pants and bend down to pick them back up and then his eyes caught a glimpse of the pearly white cum that still lingered around the spy’s hole, smirking as he felt his cock twitch in excitement and began to get hard again.

Gavin began to insert one of his legs into the pants leg until he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and then his chest was suddenly being pressed against the wall again. He was a bit surprised by the operator’s contact until he became suddenly aware of the man’s erection that was poking him in the back.

“A-Again so soon, Mikey?” Gavin breathed out a laugh and obediently parted his legs and groaned as he felt the already leaking head press against his slick hole.

“How’s about you and I discuss more” Gavin let out a cry as he was suddenly penetrated once again, “intimate information, shall we?” Michael groaned in his ear as began thrusting into the spy once again.


	3. Whoops, You Caught Me! (Gavin/Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's been getting pretty lonely lately, sexually anyway. Why not ease the loneliness with a toy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack luster ending, but I was tired.

Gavin stared lovingly and groaned, his hand groping his hardening cock through his straining boxers, as he stared at the lovely toy he had purchased online. It was rather difficult to find the actual name for this thing, but he was happy that he had managed to find it regardless. And when he saw that it had finally came in the mail and was waiting for him on his doorstep, he nearly squealed in delight as he eagerly brought the box inside and instantly ripped open the tape sealing with his key. Now, it was here and sitting on his bed as it waited for what Gavin was going to do to it.

The toy was essentially just a fake, but realistic looking version of a woman’s buttocks. The cheeks itself were nice and felt and looked almost flesh-like, if not for the odd rubbery looking texture. But, aside from that, the two features that Gavin was only interested in the two holes it came with: the realistic looking vagina and furled in anus. Gavin reached down and sensually rubbed the odd, but familiar looking toy, moaning to himself as his thumbs spread open the vaginal lips his eyes staring into that awaiting hole. But, then his eyes glanced at the tiny ring of muscle and he honestly couldn’t decide which hole he wanted to use for his pleasure.

“Bloody hell, I can’t wait” he said to himself, sighing with relief as he dropped his boxers and kicked them off to the side, groaning and let his eyelids fall as he stroked his fully erect dick, skin already pulled back to expose that slick shiny head.

Gavin then got onto the bed, kneeling behind the toy that was already in the perfect position to shag in. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the tube of lube that he always kept there. His lust filled eyes never left the sight of those two holes as he stroked himself with a lubricated hand, knowing that he was going to wreck either one of them and he could do it as hard as he wanted to with no restraints, well some. He didn’t want to bust as soon as he entered whichever hole he still hadn’t decided he was going to bang. He then beamed widely as he finally came up with a decision of which hole he wanted the most.

“This is going to be so goddamn good” he murmured as he slapped his leaking cock against the jiggly ass cheeks a few times before positioning the head at the entrance of the fake pussy.

Gavin sucked in a breath and then began to finally slide into the awaiting cunt. He let out a long moan his eyes closing in intense pleasure as he continued to push more of himself inside his new favorite toy. Realizing that he didn’t have to be gentle with the fake pussy, Gavin gripped the flesh-like cheeks and grunted as he harshly shoved right in until he was buried balls deep inside.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock at how extremely tight this thing was. “G-God, ffuck” he breathed out, trying to will himself to calm down so as not to blow his load just yet, but he was finding some difficulty with that. Gavin could understand that he had literally just got it out of the box, but still, why was it so damn tight? Not only was it tight, but it had the almost shockingly nearly identical feel to that of a real pussy. Wasn’t really nice and wet like the real thing, but eh, it was practically the best thing he had at the moment.

Gavin breathed out a sigh as he finally composed himself before the fun had just begun. He picked his head back up and looked down as he watched himself pull out of the toy before letting out a stuttery groan as he pushed his length back inside. He then playfully slapped one of the cheeks, swearing in delight as he watched it jiggle. The British man then gritted his teeth and growled as he roughly slammed into the fake pussy. He needed, no, wanted to be rough. It wasn’t real woman, so he didn’t have to restrain himself to be gentle or slow.

So, with that, Gavin sank his nails into those squishy cheeks as he began to relentlessly fuck the hole. God, it had been so long since he had felt pleasure this good. Ever since the break up with his ex, his hand had been the only thing that gave him pleasure from time to time. But, he no longer needed to resort to rubbing one out to get the edge off. Now, he had this incredibly tight hole that he could fuck as much and as hard as he wanted.

“Christ, God!” Gavin panted out, his hips pounding away at the deliciously snug pussy, getting increasingly turned on as he could hear the obscene sound of flesh smacking against realistic, but fake flesh. He opened his eyes again, not seeming to remember when he had closed them, and looked down to watch his lube coated cock slide in and out of the pussy. His eyes glanced up at the ring of muscle above. Gavin smiled devilishly as he unfortunately pulled his twitching member out of the tight hole and then immediately forced his entire length inside the anus, a loud groan left his mouth as his dick was wrapped around the tight inner walls.

Still not holding anything back due to the fact the toy wasn’t real and he didn’t need to hold back on his forcefulness, Gavin continued to furiously hammer away at his favorite toy. He lolled his head back, moaning in immense ecstasy that was coursing through his very being. He couldn’t believe he was getting this much pleasure from a fake version of half a woman’s pussy and ass, but here he was really pounding away at a fake, but here he was and he didn’t give a toss.

“Yeah, bloody take it” he growled, his hips a blur as he fucked his frustrations out. God, it was getting so hot, Gavin could feel sweat beginning to drip down his forehead, his damp hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his sweaty neck. He whipped his shirt off and flung it off to the other side of the room, sighing as cool air hit his bare skin before his death gripped returned back to those jiggling ass cheeks, clawing the mounds so harshly that he was certain that he was going to leave permanent crescent-shaped marks. And the roughness he was pouring into this poor toy was almost animalistic in nature, almost fearing that he was puncture it and thus creating a third hole.

But again, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the fact that his dick could potentially destroy his brand new toy. No, he didn’t care because he could feel another warm sensation, this time in a different region. He could feel that coil in his stomach beginning to tighten as he could feel himself grow close. God, he was so damn close and the asshole’s tightness wasn’t hindering him from reaching his end, in fact it was doing the exact opposite. Gavin just needed a few more.

He gritted his teeth, letting out puffs of loud moan-mixed pants as his pace grew harder and faster. He was so focused on achieving his orgasm that he was unaware of the fact that he was currently being watched. He was so focused that he didn’t even realize that there was a person literally standing in his doorway watching the scene before them. He was too engrossed in his own pleasure that he failed to realize this until he eventually turned his head around and his eyes widened as he could see who exactly was in the doorway.

“Michael?” he panted out, trying to stop his hips. But, it was too late and the damage was already done. Cause at that moment, Gavin cursed his eyes clenched close and he tossed his head back as he released his warm semen into the toy’s ass, a loud choppy groan spilling from his panting mouth. His hips thrust softly as he came inside before he stilled and sighed, panting breathlessly.

Knowing that he had to face the music, Gavin opened his bleary eyes and slowly turned his head back around to look at his friend who was still standing there frozen. “M-Michael, what are you doing here, boi?” he asked, swallowing in air in an effort to control his breathing.

Michael blinked repeatedly as if he was pulling himself back to wherever his mind wandered to. “I-I um, I was just, uh. Wow, Gav, just wow” he breathed out himself, trying to compose both the shock that was written all over his face and the erection in his pants that was trying to make itself present. No, he was not turned on by the scene he had just witnessed and no he was not thinking any dirty thoughts about his friend, why would you ask? He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. “I-I was just coming over to see if you-you wanted to hang out a-and…” he babbled on.

But, Gavin wasn’t listening. No, his eyes found themselves wandering all over Michael’s body in interest. He bit his lip as an impure thought of what he wanted to do to his friend entered his lust clouded mind and he could feel himself grow hard inside the wrecked hole, even after all that.

Michael continued to explain his reason for why he was over here in the first place, but then he cut himself off as he watched Gavin’s eyes focus intently on him. Gavin held that gaze with him as he pulled himself out of cum-filled hole and Michael couldn’t help, but appear fascinated as he watched the British man’s spunk leak out. Gavin then climbed off the bed and then began to stalk towards his friend. Michael stood there frozen once more as he watched his completely nude and sweaty friend walk towards him, his eyes honing in on Gavin’s large hard cock that even though he had seen the Brit cum, it still had some juice left inside. Gavin continued to advance upon the seemingly unmoving man until he stood directly in front of him, almost intimidatingly towering over him if that were possible considering they were practically the same height.

Michael ripped his eyes away from ogling at his friend’s surprisingly attractive body and glanced up at him, nearly gasping in shock at how close Gavin was. Then his big brown eyes met the British man’s arousal-filled eyes, unable to break away from that impenetrable gaze Gavin was giving him. The two lads stared at each other for the longest, both unable to break away from their gazes, until Michael felt Gavin’s hands immediately come to the front of his pants, making quick work of undoing his belt and undoing his jeans.

“G-Gav” he breathed out on a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he helplessly watched as Gavin push his pants and boxers down a bit, “W-Wha-” “Get on the bed on all fours” Gavin simply commanded in a seductive, but full of authority voice that sent shivers down Michael’s back.

Something inside of Michael made him obey the seductive tone, despite him being older and bigger than Gavin. Whatever the strange thing was it made him want to obey every command his best friend gave to him. Obediently, Michael walked around Gavin to the foot of the bed, kicking his shoes off and pushing his lower half garments down, kicking them off to the side. Taking in a deep breath, he crawled on top of the bed and got into position, shivering again as he heard Gavin groan in delight at the sight of his pale rear.

“Wider” he heard the order from Gavin and felt his face burn red as he spread his knees apart as wide as they could go in this position.

Michael waited for a bit staring at the headboard and then bit his lip in anticipation as he felt the bed dip behind him and gasped softly as he felt his cool hands grip his fleshy hips. One hand left his side and then Michael felt his hole twitch in excitement as he felt the leaking tip teasingly rub over his entrance. Then both hands left and then Michael, out of the corner of his eye, watched as Gavin picked up the strewn bottle of lube and heard him uncap it. Another thing Michael noticed in his peripheral was the fake pussy Gavin had been using earlier. He looked over at the toy, his eyes noticing the still present drop of milky white around the anus.

Gavin saw what Michael was staring at and he smirked as he remembered how cruel he was towards the thing. “Don’t worry, boi. You’re gonna get the same treatment” he reassured, as he rubbed more lube on his dick and squeezing a good amount of the clear liquid onto Michael’s hole, said man shivering at the cold sensation. Michael then let out a surprised squeak as he immediately felt the tip press against his slick rim. Gavin’s hand went back to its spot on Michael’s hip, keeping him in position as he began to gently push in, moaning as the muscle there squeezed him tightly.

Michael grit his teeth as he tried to breath, letting out puffs of pained noises as his unprepared hole stretched to accommodate the penetrating flesh. “G-Gav-vin” Michael strained out, his arms shaking from having to hold his upper body up. He heard Gavin gently shush him and grunt as he pushed another couple of inches into him.

“Relax for me, boi” Gavin murmured and sighed as he finally bottomed out against those lovely pale cheeks. “God, you’re even tighter than that lovely toy, Mi-cool” he cooed in his ear and Michael shivered at the feel of his warm breath against the back of his neck. “So tight and warm. I don’t think I’ll be able to be gentle with you, boi” he warned.

Michael felt his dick grow harder as it hung heavy between his legs. “T-Then don’t. You can be rough with me” he encouraged and moaned softly as he felt the flesh inside him move a bit, now accustomed to the wonderful stretch it brought. He never expected Gavin, of all people, to be this big and thick and Michael couldn’t help but love every bit about being able to feel all of Gavin. “Do me like that goddamn toy, Gav. Fuck the shit out of me” he pleaded, teasingly thrusting back onto his warm cock.

Gavin chuckled darkly and tightly gripped his pale hips as he began to thrust in and out. Fine, if Michael wanted to be shagged like the toy he had wrecked earlier, then he was more than happy to oblige him. Just like what did with the toy earlier, Gavin sank his nails into his pale hips and harshly slammed in, the action making Michael gasp in surprise and made him fall onto his face. As another rough thrust was slammed into him, Michael wisely gripped the bedsheets in an effort to at least hold on to something. But, he then yelped as he felt Gavin roughly grab his hair and yanked him back up.

“Ah, ah, ah, Michael. Back on your hands, boi” he commanded in a gruff voice and thrust sharply in as a firm warning. Michael, although he knew he wouldn’t be able to do so considering how rough Gavin was going to be, obeyed as he raised himself back up on shaky arms. “There’s a good boy, Michael. Such a lovely little boy you are” he crooned as he began to roughly pound away into his friend’s constricting hole.

Michael let out shaky moans and swears as he took the brutal fucking, unable to do anything except moan like a desperate whore and let his ass be used for his best friend’s pleasure. “G-Gavin, shit” he panted out, closing his eyes in pleasure as his body rocked with each powerful thrust. He breathed out a whine and arched his back in ecstasy as he felt the bulbous head strike his prostate. “G-Gavin, yes, fuck” he moaned, gripping the sheets even tighter and bowing his head.

“Yeah, bloody take it, Michael” Gavin growled out and harshly slapped his ass, smirking in delight as he heard Michael cry out and moan at the stinging pain. Gavin pushed up the back of his friend’s shirts, moaning at the developing back muscles. “So lovely, boi” he panted and bent down and pressed wet kisses up the expanse of the pale skin. Michael shivered as he felt those soft lips trail up his spine and to the back of his sweaty neck, yelping again as he felt those sharp teeth sink into the crook of his shoulder. “You’re taking it so well, boi. God, you feel so much better than that damn toy. Gonna have to use your tight little ass from now on cause you just feel so goddamn good, love” he murmured dirtily into his ear.

Michael bit his lip in satisfaction, groaning in agreement knowing full well that he would let Gavin keep fucking him after this. It didn’t matter that they were friends and that they shouldn’t be doing this. What mattered to him at this very moment was that there was a deliciously big cock that was savagely ramming itself into his body and it happened to belong to his best friend. It didn’t matter nor did he care cause he was getting the best pleasure and a good fucking that he’ll surely feel afterwards.

Michael then felt the brutal pounding pause and he let out an audible whine. He was going to berate his friend for stopping just as it was starting to feel good when he then suddenly felt Gavin’s breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head and gasped in surprise as to how close to his face Gavin was, his eyes staring into Gavin’s. The gasp gave his friend the perfect opportunity to then crash his mouth against his, feeling Gavin easily worm his slippery tongue into his mouth. Gavin moaned as he tasted the inside of a mouth he had longed for for so long and Michael relaxed and let his tongue play with the other man’s, both muscles twisting around the other’s in a playful fight.

Gavin pecked his lips once more before sitting up, growling as he resumed his brutal pounding. Michael let out high-pitched mewls as the pace turned impossibly harder, feeling the backs of his thighs and red turning ass cheeks complain from being savagely slammed against. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and louder, soon mixing with the sounds of pleasure pouring from both of their mouths, though Gavin’s sounded more like growls and grunts.

“God, you’re so fucking good, boi!” Michael cried out, tightening his grip on the sheets as he tried in vain to withstand the insane fucking his friend was giving to him. “So big, fuck, don’t you dare stop again, Gavvy” he moaned his body rocking along with each thrust. Alas, his arms gave out again sending his face into the pillow again. But this time, Gavin didn’t mind at all. Instead, he knee walked closer until his hips were flushed against those cherry red ass cheeks and when Gavin thrust back it, Michael could swear he could see stars cause now Gavin was so incredibly deep inside him. “Fuck, fuck! Right there, Gav! Fuck me there please!” he sobbed as more pleasure was bestowed upon his being.

Gavin chuckled and slapped his ass again before sinking his nails into the fleshy mound, making sure to hit Michael’s prostate with every plunge into his body. He moaned in delight as he gave and received pleasure at the same time. With every thrust he gave to Michael, he grunted as he felt those slick walls tighten around him. He was being so rough with his friend and even though he gave the same amount of roughness to the toy earlier, he still had to remember the obvious fact that one this was an actual person, and two this was his best friend. But, then again, Michael did give him the privilege of treating him like the toy, so Gavin obliged him by being as rough as he wanted to.

The constant thrusts that were just wailing on his prostate was starting to get a bit too much, Michael’s moans getting more desperate as he could feel that glorious heat engulf his lower half. “Oh, fuck, G-Gavin! Yes, Gavin, shit! Goddammit, you’re gonna make me cum, boi!” he strained out, gritting his teeth as the heat grew hotter and hotter and reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around his aching purple-headed cock, pumping it in time with Gavin’s punishing pace.

“You’re gonna cum for me, boi? My nob feels so good it’s gonna make you cum, huh, love?” Gavin panted into his ear and groaned loudly as he himself wasn’t too far off from unloading inside the clenching hole.

Michael tossed his head back and his eyes clenched closed, loud breathy moans and incoherent swears spilled from his mouth as he grew closer and closer to his end, his hand practically a blur from how fast he was stroking himself. “God, fuck yes! Gavin, Gavin, Ga-vin!” Michael cried out feeling his own dick throb with the desperate need to cum.

“Come on, my lovely little boi. Cum for me” Gavin panted in his ear, biting into his neck groaning at the fact that he was close as well. A string of swears came out of Michael’s mouth before he moaned Gavin’s name out loudly as he came into the his hand, some of his cum landing on the bed. Gavin wasn’t too far off with the way Michael was clenching around him. He only managed a few hard thrusts before he clawed at Michael’s hips, hissing as he came into his hot ass. He rocked a couple times before he slammed in once more.

Both lads panted breathlessly as they tried to come down from their orgasmic highs. Gavin draped his sweaty chest over Michael’s equally sweat-stained shirt, tenderly pressing breathy kisses onto the back of his neck. Wrapping his arms around Michael’s torso and withdrawing his softening length, he dropped them onto each other's’ side, Gavin curling his skinny body around his lover as best as he could while they recovered.

“H-Hey, Gav” Michael spoke up after regaining control of his breathing, “you don’t need to use that toy anymore. Just-if you ever feel the urge to, you know, fuck, just let me know, okay?” he offered.

Gavin breathed out a laugh and pressed his lips once again to the back of his neck. He glanced behind him and looked at the lone abandoned toy that still sat on his bed and also probably needed to be cleaned out. He had to agree though: the fake orifice combination was nice, but it lacked the warmth and pleasurable tightness that Michael had. Also, as he gently turned Michael’s head around to kiss him on the lips once again, this was another thing he couldn’t do with the toy. So yeah, he was definitely going to use his lover’s hole from now on. There was just no way he could go back to using it.

“Sure thing, boi. It’s a done deal” he agreed, laughing as he saw Michael roll his eyes.


	4. No Sleep For the Horny (Lindsay/Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay is hard and horny and she ain't gonna be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

Lindsay silently groped her growing erection and fondled her breast as she tried in vain to be quiet while Gavin slept next to her. It was late at night, nearly 3 in the morning and both of them should be asleep cause they had work in the morning. Well, Gavin was. Lindsay, however, was insanely horny and knew there was no way in hell her throbbing erection was going away anytime soon and she groaned in frustration and in pleasure as she tried to at least will it away so she could go back to sleep.

“Goddammit” she swore a bit loudly and tossed her head back into the pillow in frustration. She heard Gavin’s snoring stop and looked over thinking that she might’ve woken him accidentally. Instead though, Gavin just made some sort of incoherent noise and turned over onto his stomach, snores continuing to pour from his mouth as he went back to sleep. Lindsay visibly frowned as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully while she just had to have a sex dream that had now gotten her so wound up.

Her eyes trailed down his tanned hairless back and then became suddenly aware of the fact that his boxers had slid down a bit, exposing nearly his entire ass crack. Lindsay, without even thinking about it, reach over and gently tugged them down even further, softly moaning and bit her lip as she exposed more of those tan cheeks. Becoming more adventurous, she sat up onto her elbow and with the other hand she began to caress and rub Gavin’s surprisingly soft ass. Then her fingers ever so slowly delved between his cheeks, feeling Gavin jerk a bit as her fingertips ever so gently graze over his furled entrance. Lindsay paused for a bit and waited a few seconds before she continued to ever so gently run her finger in circles around his hole.

Knowing that there was no way in hell she could stop herself from doing this to Gavin while he was asleep, Lindsay sat up more and then threw her leg over him, straddling her body over him. Now that she could move more, Lindsay resumed her ass groping, marveling at just how soft and so damn squishy his ass was. The blonde then smiled as she knew the touch was starting to affect Gavin judging by the sounds of his soft moans and wanting to hear more, she gently slapped his ass, laughing silently as his body jerked again. Biting back her own moan, she spread his ass cheeks apart exposing that hole that still had a bit slickness from when she had fucked him earlier. God, she was so damn hard right now. Lindsay looked down at herself and practically groaned as she could see just how erect she was, the outline of her bulging cock showing through her sweatpants.

Fuck, she couldn’t wait any longer. She reached over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open and pulled the half empty tube of lube. Placing it delicately on the small of Gavin’s back, she sat up and pushed the front of her pants down, airily groaning as she finally freed her large length feeling it twitch with arousal. Not wanting to waste anymore precious time with prep (cause honestly she couldn’t wait any longer), Lindsay opened the bottle and hissed at the cool sensation as she dribbled the slick onto her cock, moaning as she stroked herself. Finally assured that she was ready, Lindsay lined up her dribbling head to Gavin’s entrance and gently began to push inside, breathing out a soft ‘fuck’ as she pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Lindsay heard Gavin let out a small whimper and she bent down and pressed gentle kisses to the back of his shoulder. “Relax for me, baby” she whispered softly as she continued to push more of herself in. She was relatively big in comparison to his dick which she and him take turns in bottoming for the other. Except with hers, lots of prep and fingering and lube was needed for her massive cock before it was to go anywhere near Gavin’s ass. But, as of right now and probably only this time, prep was the last thing she wanted to do. All Lindsay wanted was to shove her member into his ass and fucking wreck him, and she thrust in the last few inches into the slick tight walls until she sighed as she bottomed out as a confirmation.

“You’re always so tight for me, Gavvy” she crooned in his ear as she rolled her hips, groaning in absolute pleasure as his rim clinged to her, smiling in delight as she heard him gasp and moan in his sleep. She needed to move if she wanted to get both herself and Gavin off. “Love how good you feel around me. Can never control myself when I’m inside you cause you’re just” she pulled back and thrust harshly back in causing Gavin to gasp again “so fucking tight, Gav.”

Lindsay continued to whisper more provocative things into his ear as her thrusts began to come down hard. She didn’t want to be gentle and she didn’t give a fuck if her boyfriend was asleep; she was gonna get her rocks off one way or another and that way just happened to be Gavin’s tight ass. And with the way she could both hear and feel his vibrating moans, she knew that he wasn’t going to put in an effort to actually stop her assault from inside.

“God, you feel so goddamn good, baby” she panted in his ear and moaned as he tightened around her. “Gonna fuck you harder” she promised kissing his back before sitting up and gripping his slender hips as she pounded into him harder and faster, the sound of flesh smacking against skin echoing around the supposedly quiet bedroom. That and the sound of her panting and both her’s and Gavin’s sounds of pleasure. Lindsay let out a breathy laugh as by the clear sounds of his moans, she knew damn well that he was wide awake. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” she giggled and cursed as he tightened again.

“Well, of course I bloody am, love” he chuckled out breathlessly, whining as a thrust brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. “Did you honestly assume that *Christ, Lindsay* I was supposed to sleep through you shagging me in my arse?” he tried to joke, but then winced a bit as it earned him a swat on his ass. He laughed at the rebuttal and then moaned loudly again. “God, don’t stop, love” he pleaded.

Lindsay smirked at the plea and gripped his hips tighter, her perfectly manicured nails sinking into his flesh as she brutally slammed into him. She leaned down and pressed her soft-lipped kisses up his tanned back and to the back of his sweat slick neck, Gavin could feel her hardened nipples that were pressing through her shirt. He then shivered as he felt her tongue lick up the side of his neck. “You like it, Gavvy? You like me fucking you like this, huh, honey? You love having me inside your tight ass I can tell by the way you’re squeezing around me” she purred in his ear and Gavin mewled as she rolled her hips to emphasis how good he was making her feel.

“L-Lindsay, love! Yes, I love your cock!” Gavin whined out. He then felt her shift her knees a bit and Gavin then let out one of his squeals as her thrusts were now hitting his prostate square on. If that weren’t enough, he felt her hand go under him and he nearly came right there when she wrapped her hand around his aching member and pumped it in time to match her own hard thrusts. “O-Oh, Lindsay! I’m gonna cum if you, God, i-if you keep doing that!” he nearly screamed out and tossed his head back against her shoulder as her thrusts came faster and a bit sloppier, a sign that she was getting close too.

Lindsay panted as indeed she was close to cumming and Gavin’s walls squeezing even tighter around her dick wasn’t helping. “Mmm, I know, Gav. Go ahead, baby, cum. I’m almost there” she grunted as her thrusts began to falter. That was all the permission Gavin needed cause Lindsay gave him a couple more thrusts and then he screamed loudly as he came over her pumping hand and staining the covers. Lindsay couldn’t take it any more either. Tossing her head back and groaning out Gavin’s name, she grunted as she spilled inside his sore hole. Gavin moaned breathlessly as he felt her hot cum unloading inside him.

The couple panted breathlessly as they relished in their highs. Gavin heard Lindsay sigh and hissed softly as he felt her pull out of him and as soon as she did, he eventually laid his body back down onto the bed, sleepiness returning to his body. Lindsay giggled softly as she watched Gavin curl into his side as he went back to sleep. “You’re not even going to get up to clean your ass?” she asked and yawned, feeling sleepy herself.

“I’ll do it when I wake up” he murmured as he let sleep surround him. Lindsay giggled and yawned again and she eternally agreed with him as she laid back down, her horniness no longer keeping her awake this time. Lindsay wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him closer until she was spooning him, letting sleep finally take her as well.


	5. Pokemon AU Part 1 (Mewtwo!Michael/Pokemon Trainer!Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is on a quest to capture the last pokemon in the kanto region: Mewtwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disregard the fact that I keep switching between Michael and Mewtwo, kay thanks read!

“Jolteon, return!” Gavin recalled his pokemon and put him back in his ball. He was getting a tad bit frustrated. Here he was deep in the pits of the Cerulean Cave because he was told by the professor that there was a possibility of catching Mewtwo, who was the only one Gavin needed to complete his Pokedex. He had caught basically every single one of the critters and even though the legendary was the last one he needed, he was getting a bit minged off at having to fight of literally every Pokemon he encountered.

Gavin and his Blastoise continued to venture further into the cave, trying his best to avoid the numerous Zubat and other Pokemon that were seriously annoying him now. He loved every single Pokemon with all his heart, but for Arceus’ sake if he had to encounter one more bullshit Pokemon, he was going to flip out on every single one of these mofos. He just came in here to get Mewtwo, that’s all he wanted. He also needed to preserve his own team’s strength. His Blastoise, Articuno, Arcanine, Mew, Snorlax, and Jolteon were the strongest in his team, but he didn’t want to waste their energy fighting all these other useless one’s. He’d already used his last max repel and he didn’t even have the other repels. The only thing Gavin had on him currently was his map, his team and his backpack which literally only contained maybe five Poke balls and his only Master ball, which he silently hoped would be enough to bring down and catch the creature. He stupidly forgot to buy any revives or potions to heal his team with, but he was too far into the cave to even think about leaving to buy any and he hoped that he’ll be able to catch Mewtwo.

The British man sighed as he finally came to the body of water that looked similar to what he saw on the map. “We just need to cross this lake and then I’ll finally be able to get him” Gavin described to his Blastoise who just nodded and got into the water and once he felt his trainer get on his back, he began to follow the direction the lake was going. Gavin hummed a peaceful tune as he rode on top his Pokemon, watching as the water moved around them and submerged his hand into the water. This was a pretty peaceful adventure, he thought. Sure it was a bit dark in here, but he didn’t mind at all. Besides, he was just going to catch this legendary Pokemon that his friends kept going on and on about and once he did, he was going to proudly show them that even an idiot like him could catch one of the most powerful beings in the region. Gavin physically smiled as he imagined the looks on their face when they see what he came in here to catch.

The peaceful water ride was interrupted when Gavin’s eyes caught sight to the large rocky slope before that was littered with dangerous looking stalagmites. But, he wasn’t worried about them. What he was more concerned about was the creature that sat in the middle of the opening, it’s back facing toward him appearing to be meditating. Gavin gasped loudly and internally kicked himself for the surprised noise hoping to Arceus that he didn’t accidentally startle it. Unfortunately though, the gray and purple creature heard the sudden noise and turned it’s head around to him and squinted it’s eyes at him in disdain.

 _“Human!”_ Mewtwo yelled at him and Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Mewtwo was speaking to him telepathically, _“why are you here?”_

Gavin swallowed and got off of his Blastoise and walked onto the bank. “Who-who are you?” he stammered out, even though he knew damn well who and what this creature was. It’s aura gave off a sense of pride and arrogance .

The creature stood up and turned around to fully face the human and Gavin gasped at the being’s height, not really expecting to be this tall. _“I am Mewtwo, but I do not wish to be referred to by that name. For that is the name my creators have named me. My name is Michael and you, human, are intruding onto my territory. Leave now or else I will attacked you”_ Mew-Michael warned him, his eyes hardening with distrust.

“W-Wait, I don’t really want to fight you! I-I uh, I’m just trying catch you!” Gavin tried to persuade with him. He really didn’t want to have to fight Michael, but if had to, he had a good leveled up team that could possibly take him down.

Michael growled and his eyes glowed blue and his long purple tail swished and puffed up in anger. _“Hmmph, just like a typical human, thinking you have the audacity to just come in here with the intention of capturing me in that prison you humans have created. I swore upon the day I destroyed my creators that I will never allow anyone else to think that they can control me. And the same shall go for you as well”_ he vowed and raised his blue glowing hand up. Almost instantly, Gavin’s Blastoise was surrounded in the same blue glow and before they could react, his Blastoise was pulled forward by Michael’s psychic. Before Gavin could even give his pokemon an order, Mewtwo’s knobby hands came together and formed a black purplish ball in his hands and instantly fired it at the blue turtle.

“Blastoise!” Gavin shouted as his pokemon was sent flying back and crashing into the water on his back, the move instantly knocking him out with a loud grunt. Gavin sighed and reached for Blastoise’s ball and recalled him. “Fine, if that’s how it’s going to be, then I guess I’ll have to beat you to get you” he relented and switched pokemon. “Articuno, go!” he called out and threw the ball, a bright light coming out before it materialized into the large beautiful ice bird who let out a screech. “Articuno, ice beam!” he ordered.

The majestic blue bird flew up into the air and fired a blueish beam out of its mouth toward Michael. The legendary smirked and dodged it before firing off a hyper beam back at it. “Dodge it!” Gavin ordered and Articuno swiftly flew around the beam. “Blizzard!” Articuno flapped its wings and shot a multitude of small snowballs at Mewtwo. Instead of dodging this time, Michael used his psychic and fired the snowballs back at Articuno at an incredibly high speed. Articuno screeched as it was hit by its own attack and flew down a bit, shaking off the chilly ice.

“Are you alright?” Gavin asked and before the large bird could respond, Michael fired off another hyper beam and instantly hit the flying bird with a direct hit. Gavin’s eyes widened as he watched Articuno plummet the ground with a hard thud. “No, Articuno!” Gavin’s shock melted as he heard Michael chuckle both in his head and could see him smirk arrogantly. “Sod off” he grumbled and returned the bird.

 _“Two down, human. How unfortunate for you. So, what will you do now?”_ he snickered, swishing his tail playfully.

Gavin growled and smirked himself as he thought of which would possibly do the most damage. His hand hovered over one but then trailed to the other one and pulled it off his belt. “Alright. Arcanine, let’s do this!” he announced and threw his ball, the giant orange and black creature coming out and landed on his paws, letting out a loud roar that shook the stalactites that hung from the ceiling.

Michael smirked, impressed as he could feel the pokemon’s powerful aura. _“Impressive. It seems that you’re indeed a worthy opponent considering the fact that you’ve managed to tame the mutt”_ he teased and laughed as Arcanine growled at him defensively.

“Arcanine, let’s show em what you got. Take down!” Gavin ordered and the large creature charged full speed at Mewtwo in a zigzag pattern. Mewtwo/Michael then used his psychic again to form a barrier around himself and smirked again as Arcanine’s head hit the barrier and skidded away, shaking his head at the impact.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Gavin asked. Arcanine looked back at him and nodded and let out a gruff. “Good. Now, use flamethrower!” Flames then spilled from his pokemon’s mouth and then Arcanine reared its head back and fired a powerful stream of fire towards Mewtwo. Michael blocked it as best as he could, but winced in pain as the flames burned him.

Gavin let out a laugh as the flames dissipated and reveal a scarred Mewtwo. “Hah! How do you like that, you smug bastard!” he jeered and immediately reached into his backpack and pulled out the Master Ball, the one poke ball that could be the deciding factor of this battle. “Pokeball, go!” he called as he threw it towards the creature. But, even though Gavin was told that the ball was said to never miss, Mewtwo was too quick for the ball. Michael’s eyes and hand glowed blue and stopped the ball in its trajectory and both Gavin and his Arcanine both watched in shocked as he crushed the Master ball and tossed it passed the human, Gavin watching it plop and sink down into the deep water.

 _“As I’ve said before, human. No other being shall ever have the power to control or empower me ever again”_ Michael repeated sternly and while both trainer and pokemon were distracted, Mewtwo then shot another hyper beam toward Arcanine. The large pokemon howled in pain as his body was flung back by the impact and before Gavin try to at least see if he was okay, Mewtwo had fired off his second shadow ball while Arcanine was still down.

“A-Arcanine!” Gavin shouted and ran over to his fainted pokemon. He was almost in reach of his faithful companion when he suddenly saw his entire body being surrounded in the same blue glow as Mewtwo’s hand and before he could react to it, he then felt his body being lifted up in the air. He screamed out loud as his feet were no longer touching the ground and struggled against the telekinetic power of the legendary pokemon. “O-Oi, h-hey! Put me back on the ground!” he yelled at the psychic being.

 _“Playtime is over now, human”_ Michael communicated to him and with a curl inward from his knobby fingers, Gavin felt his body being brought closer to the creature, still trying to fight against the blue binding. _“Besides, I have another way we could decide on the victor”_ his voice then dropped to a sultry tone. And before Gavin could even ask or think what that could mean, Mewtwo then reached forward and brought his head close and pressed his mouth against Gavin’s.

Gavin’s eyes grew big as dinner plates and he gasped loudly as the pokemon kissed him. He tried to pull back and break free from Mewtwo’s grasp, but his body was still being bound by his psychic power. This is not how Gavin wanted this entire thing to go down. He absolutely DID NOT come in here to make out with possibly one of the strongest pokemon there was, well at least in his region that is. This was not the reason he came all the way down here for and he continued to fight against the hold.

Michael then fortunately pulled away slightly and Gavin took the opportunity to splutter as best as he could, trying to get the taste of him off his lips. “Mew-Michael, w-what the hell” _“this is how you humans interact with each other, yes?”_ Mewtwo interrupted and ran his tongue over his lips and purred at the taste.

“Y-Yeah, we do, us humans do though. Not po-” Gavin was cut off again as Mewtwo silenced him again with his lips, Gavin trying to move his head away from the creature that was trying to make out with him. He then gasped as he felt the weird circular thumb press and pull down his lip in an indicator as to what he was trying to do. But, Gavin was not going to let a pokemon stick its tongue into his own mouth. He had already had his Growlithe do that to him previously, but that was purely an accident. This, however, was not an accident. This was not an ‘oops, sorry’ moment. Mewtwo was trying to fully make out with him and the British man was absolutely not going to let that happen.

 _“You seem to not be wanting this, is that correct?”_ Michael asked, tilting his head in a question. Gavin shook his head, nearly getting a headache from how fast he shook. “N-No! I-I bloody do not want this at all, Mewtwo. Just let me go and I promise I won’t capture you nor will I tell anyone where you live” he swore, he would’ve crossed his heart in a promise, but the psychic was still preventing him from moving his body, at all.

 _“But you do wish to obtain me, yes?”_ he asked again and Gavin pondered the question a bit, his eyes looking down at the ground. Yes, he did come in here with the pure intention of simply catching Mewtwo and going back on his journey to the next region. He knew that the professor wouldn’t actually give him a real prize for completing the pokedex, but at the same time, it was a pride thing. If Gavin were to catch this pokemon, he’d be victorious in gym battles if he had Mewtwo/Michael on his team. So, did he want to catch Mewtwo? Yes, yes he did.

Sensing the human’s hesitation, Mewtwo’s tail flicked in interest at the idea he had. _“Tell you what, human. If you allow me to do this, I will let you catch me so that you may fill up your, what was it, pokedex. However, if you do not wish to continue this, I will release you and allow you to go free. So what will it be, human?”_ Michael cocked his head, his purple eyes questioning him.

Gavin weighed his options a bit and knowing that if he went along with whatever Mewtwo was planning on doing, it’d be much much easier to catch him especially since the only Master Ball he had was now broken and sitting at the bottom of the lake. He then sighed in defeat and decided he might as well, after all, he was already this far down in the cave and he really didn’t want to leave empty handed. “Fine, bloody do what you have to do” Gavin relented, not trying to fight his binds anymore.

Michael smiled at the reluctance and let out a happy purr. _“Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation. Now tell me, human, what is your name?”_ he asked and gently lowering him to his feet before finally undoing his psychic binding, allowing Gavin to finally move his muscles.

The British man really looked up the pokemon, now able to see how tall he actually was as he put some blood back into his limbs. “I-I’m Gavin” he answered, a bit hesitant.

Mewtwo purring increased as he got to know the human’s true name. _“Gavin”_ he repeated in his head and brought Gavin’s head in and kissed him again, and although he physically recoiled a bit at the contact, Gavin relaxed and actually put in an effort in kissing the artificial pokemon. And when he felt the knob-like finger pull his lip down again, Gavin willingly opened his mouth and gasped as he felt the pokemon’s tongue against his and he actually let his own interact with the foreign intruder.

 _“Your mouth tastes heavenly, Gavin”_ Mewtwo purred as his tongue continued its quest of understanding how humans interacted in this fashion. He was new to this. For years since he destroyed his creators, he had never been this close to humans or pokemon alike especially in this manner. Sure he may have had his fair share of copulating with other pokemon in his life, none had ever intrigued him as much as this human had. Somehow this single human named Gavin had managed to melt the distrust he had for humans since they were all the same.

 _“I think you are far too dressed for me, Gavin”_ Mewtwo announced and before Gavin could think, he gasped as Michael used his psychic once again and began to rid him of his clothes groaning in delight as he rid the human of his shirt with ease. _“How tasty you look, Gavvy”_ Mewtwo purred as he then guided his pants and boxers off as well before dropping them off to the side. _“Very, very tasty.”_

Gavin’s face turned as red as a Magikarp as he stood before the pokemon completely nude and Mewtwo staring at him with eyes filled with arousal wasn’t helping. _“You’re starting to make me feel really good, human”_ his purring intensified as he felt himself becoming engorged with pleasure. The trainer was confused as to what that exactly meant until he cast his eyes down and widened as he watched a slit he hadn’t noticed was there at all opened and he gasped as a pink slimy penis, yes it was most definitely a penis, slipped out and grow bigger and thicker than his own before stretching a bit to let out the rest before stopping. Gavin visibly swallowed nervously as his eyes practically bore holes into it from how much he was gawking at it.

Mewtwo chuckled as the human eyeballed his length. _“Does my appearance interest you, Gavin?”_ he voiced amusingly and as his own purple eyes trailed down the trainer’s body, he chuckled again as he saw the human’s own appendage beginning to become half erect. _“Even though your mouth is not saying it, I can tell you are becoming very intrigued I see. Do not worry. You shall soon experience its power.”_ Gavin knew what that meant this time and he grew a bit fearful, knowing damn well that thing was not going to fit him. The trainer thought about running away and before the thought could cross his mind, Mewtwo used his psychic again surrounding Gavin in that binding blue aura and shrieked as he was lifted off his feet again.

 _“Not so fast, human. Remember our agreement. Try not to struggle too much”_ Michael chided the human and flicked his wrist, Gavin gasping as he was flipped over and then lowered to the ground in that position, his face burning with embarrassment as he heard the pokemon let out a feral pleasurable growl at the sight of his bare rear. Once again, Gavin tried in vain to struggle against his bindings, but alas he was unable to move his body. He looked over to his still fainted Arcanine, who was still lying on his side.

“A-Arcanine!” he yelled, hoping his voice would be able to reach his companion. The tiger-striped pokemon’s ear twitched at the noise and Arcanine slowly opened his eyes and swiveled his black eyes over to his trainer and widened as he realized the predicament his owner was in, the arrogant artificial pokemon smirking and wishing his purple tail in a mocking manner. With his protective instinct beginning to resurface, Arcanine weakly began to rise up on his paws on shaky legs, his body hurting and still feeling the affects from the two powerful attacks. He then let out a pitiful growl as he began to gingerly take each step one by one, wincing in pain with each step. Gavin smiled in encouragement as he watched his companion take baby steps, but then his smile dropped as he watched Arcanine sway and then drop back down to the groan with big huff.

“Arcanine” Gavin almost whispered as he stared at his downed pokemon, bristling in anger as he heard Mewtwo chuckle. _“How unfortunate and here I thought he was going to attack me. Now, where were we?”_ his purring returned as he lowered himself onto his haunches, Gavin’s demeanor changing instantly and he ‘eeped’ as he felt that weight of the extremely large and slick member against his butt. While Gavin was sure it wasn’t as big as say a Gyarados’, it was still huge to him. And Gavin grew very nervous as he realized that it was going inside him.

“W-Wait, Mewtwo! I-I’m not so sure about this” Gavin stammered and shivered as he felt the thing slide back and forth between his ass cheeks. “M-Mewtwo, Michael, w-wait.”

 _“Shh, relax, human”_ Michael murmured, trying to calm the trainer’s worried mind. _“I will try to make this as enjoyable for you”_ he reassured as he scooted back and lowered his head down to the rear presented before him. Gavin’s body jerked in surprise as he felt those odd hands touch his behind and then yelped as he suddenly then felt Mewtwo’s tongue flick at his entrance.

“M-Mewtwo! What are-what the hell are you-” “Shh, easy, Gavin. Since you are not yet ready to be mated with, it’d be much easier to prepare you like this” Mewtwo assured the still trying to struggle human.

Gavin ‘eeped’ again and let out a soft moan as he felt the large tongue press down more on his furled ring of muscle with each pass. His mouth then opened as he let out a shuddery gasp as the tip of his tongue dug past the rim with every slippery slide. The pokemon chuckled as his keen ears picked up the human’s pleasant’s sounds, Gavin gasping and arching his back as the vibrations of both that and Mewtwo’s constant purring traveled through his body and was sent straight down to his hardening cock.

 _“I see you are starting to enjoy this, yes?”_ the pokemon teased pausing his licks, outwardly laughing as the human let a whine escape him. Mewtwo spread Gavin’s cheeks with his spherical fingers, the British man’s eyes rolling back and he nearly chewed his lip off from holding back a groan as the slimy muscle delved deeper inside his ass, feeling it lick around inside his walls. _“Mmm, you taste delicious, Gavin”_ the pokemon moaned.

“M-Mewtwo, Arceus” Gavin breathed out, his fingers digging into the ground as his hips rocked backed onto the tongue of their own accord. He should not be feeling this good about a pokemon, a legendary pokemon at that, happily licking away at his arsehole. Nevermind the fact that his body was still cloaked with the creature’s psychic ability making him unable to move and run away and even if he were to run, where would he go? His only water pokemon that surfed him all the way here was one, fainted and two, in his ball. Gavin was truly trapped and even if Michael was doing wonders to his ass with that long ass tongue, the trainer knew he was stuck in here until he let Mewtwo do what he wanted.

Speaking of Mewtwo, the pokemon let out a feral growl and sat back up on his haunches, his dilated purple eyes staring erotically down at the glistening hole. _“I can no longer wait anymore, human. I need to mate with you now”_ he announced and moaned as he humped his length between those tan cheeks. Taking the human’s hips in his hand, Mewtwo finally undid his psychic on the trainer, but just to be safe, he then wrapped his tail around his ankle.

Gavin gasped as he felt the oozing head press against his hole and he once again tried to struggle out of the tail’s tightening hold on his leg. “W-Wait, Mewtwo!” he tried to reason with the pokemon, desperately trying to wiggle away at the tip push into him, crying as he felt it breach his slippery hole. “M-Michael, please wait!” He then heard the creature possessively and then yelped as Mewtwo bent over him, pressing his defined chest into the trainer’s back and sank his sharp canines into the back of his shoulder, his large, slim body easily framing the smaller human’s.

 _“No, there shall be no more waiting. I must mate with you now”_ Michael growled and without any further hesitation, he immediately shoved his penis all the way inside the human, letting out a purr filled moan as his dick was encased in the trainer’s tight passage. Gavin’s eyes widened and he yelled as loud as he could as his body was filled with both sensations of pain from being stretched immediately all at once and a little bit of pleasure as he could feel the unbearable warmth from intrusion. If Gavin thought the thing was huge on the outside, it was nothing in comparison to the actual feel of it.

“A-Arceus, M-Michael” Gavin choked out as he tried to remember how to properly breathe as he willed himself to relax around the massive length penetrating him. It was too damn big and as the trainer cast a look under him, his eyes widened as he saw his stomach’s skin stretched out forming a perfect indent of the pokemon’s penis. Too big, much much too big, but it felt so strangely good at the same time. “B-Bloody hell” he breathed out as he continued to stare at the enlarged bump.

 _“You feel entirely too good, Gavin”_ Mewtwo purred with a roll of his hips, Gavin letting a gasp leave his mouth at the sudden movement. _“You feel a lot better than the pokemon I have mated with before”_ he rubbed his weird hand up and down the human’s side, Gavin shivering as he felt those strange circular fingers touch his skin.

 _“I need to move now, human. I cannot stay still inside you”_ Mewtwo said impatiently and reared his hips back and before Gavin could even ask for the pokemon to wait again, Michael grunted as he thrust his pink flesh back into the quivering walls. Gavin choked out a gasp at the harsh thrust, and then couldn’t help but let out a loud groan as it pushed itself back into him with another hard thrust.

“Mewtwo” Gavin breathed out as his ass surprisingly with ease took each one of the harsh plunges inside him. “Arceus, y-you’re so big!” he cried out, fingernails digging into the ground and he hung his head, eyes closing in pleasure as he both willingly and unwillingly, took the thrusts from the large pokemon. He then visibly shivered in delight as Mewtwo chuckled and grunt as he continued to mate with the human.

 _“I see you are starting to like this, human. Shall I deliver you more?”_ Michael teased and sank his teeth back into the trainer’s shoulder as his pace increased and becoming much more harder, letting his own predatory moans be heard. _“Yes, Gavin, feel the pleasure I am giving to you!”_ he growled out even louder as he began to really give it to his new mate.

Gavin threw his head back and moaned out in...pure ecstasy. Yes, Gavin could no longer hide the fact that the feeling he was experiencing was nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure. Pleasure at the hands of one of the most powerful pokemon there was and the British man was in pure heaven with the way the large penis was pounding so roughly inside him. It felt so good, and Gavin was so goddamn hard, his cock was just begging for attention of some kind. “M-Michael, yes! Bloody feel so good, oh yes! Give me all you got, Mewtwo!” he demanded, reaching under him and instead of his hand going straight to his cock, it went to his gut that bulged with every thrust inside him and teasingly pressed down on where the head poked out, smirking as the pokemon’s thrusts faltered a bit at the touch.

Mewtwo let out a feral growl and bit the trainer harder as he let his animalistic side take over and let loose into the human, his circular fingers curling into the ground as he fucked Gavin as hard as he could. The pokemon had never been this wild with any of the other pokemon he had mated with before. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the human was giving a lot more pleasurable sounds and calling out his name that made him come to this state, he didn’t know. What mattered most was that his length was being tightly squeezed by Gavin’s walls and Michael wanted the trainer to always remember the feeling of his dick filling him to the brim with every thrust. Always.

Gavin let continuous moans and sharp cries spill out of his mouth, that, Mewtwo’s ferocious growling and the harsh sound of flesh roughly smacking against flesh echoed all around inside the cave. “Amazing! You’re so good, Mewtwo! Feels so damn good, o-oh fuck!” he panted out, saliva dribbling off his chin due to his mouth being constantly opens as delicious noises continued to leave his mouth. His arms then soon gave out from holding him up for so long, forcing both him and Mewtwo down to the ground onto his chest.

Michael chuckled at the human and shifted his stance a bit before resuming his inhuman thrusts. Gavin’s eyes then shot open and he let out a loud whine as the pokemon’s curved but large tip pressed directly onto his swollen prostate. “M-Michael, there! Fuck me right there!” Gavin cried out, rocking his hips back against the legend’s massive length, groaning and his eyes watered as the head brushed his spot again.

 _“This is where it feels most pleasurable for you humans, yes?”_ Mewtwo purred and grunted as Gavin tightened even more than he already was around him. _“Does it feel good here, Gavin?”_

“Arceus, yes! Oh, i-it feels so good! Bloody fuck!” Gavin cried out and let out a low moan as he felt that irresistible heat engulf his lower regions, he was getting so close and his breathing was coming faster and faster. “M-Mewtwo, Arceus, I’m gonna cum! Oh, I’m so close, gonna cum!” he moaned and heard the pokemon chuckle again. He then felt the thrusts shift in pace as Mewtwo crouched down even more and pressed himself in all the way and Gavin nearly rolled his eyes as Michael ground down on his prostate. If that wasn’t enough, the creature then pulled back and repeated the slow, deep grinding action.

“M-Mewtwo, cu-cumming. Cumming, cumming, c-cumming” Gavin cried out and tossed his head back, yelling as the overwhelming heat engulfed him and striped the ground with his seed.

Mewtwo smirked as he watched the human orgasm until he too then cursed as he felt his own end drawing near. _“Gavin!”_ the pokemon moaned as his previously brutal pace returned, desperately trying to reach the end that the trainer had reached himself. His growls increased in ferocity and his grunts increased as well as he hammered into Gavin ass, Gavin himself just laying there with a wide smile on his face in a blissed out dazed as he let the artificial pokemon reach his end inside him, letting out soft moans every now and then as his over sensitive prostate was struck again. _“Gavin! Gavin, Gavin, yes, oh! G-Gavin!”_ Mewtwo panted out, his thrusts growing sloppy and his tail tightening around the human’s ankle as he was just so close. Like a spring and with a final yell of Gavin’s name, Mewtwo tossed his head back and released a roar as he came inside the human, his hips thrusting softly as he steadily pumped his hot sperm. Gavin moaned softly as he felt the warmth from seed and gasped as he could feel his stomach inflate from the large amount that was being shot into him. Michael groaned and rolled his hips at the last spurt and sighed as he eventually stilled.

 _“Y-You have done very well, Gavin”_ he panted breathlessly and bent down,Gavin jolted a bit as he felt Mewtwo’s, tongue gently lap at the teeth-mark he had left on the human. Gavin nearly chuckled as he never expected Mewtwo, the pokemon who was said to have a heart made of stone, to show affection to him. The licks then stopped and in its place was the creature nuzzling the back of his neck, his purring returning as he showed the human that he was truly grateful for this. Such a strange pokemon this was. Earlier when Gavin came in here, the legend wanted nothing to do with him and had asked him to leave and now the same legend was now purring and nuzzling him like a baby Meowth. A strange gesture, but Gavin obviously didn’t seem to mind.

Gavin felt Michael shift and hissed as he then felt the shrinking pink flesh being pulled out of him until only the head was kissing his rim, hearing the pokemon grunt softly as he removed his head and Gavin felt his ass gape from overuse from the huge penis. As soon as the penis was removed and returned back inside Mewtwo’s slit, Gavin groaned as he felt all of the cum inside him dribble out of his hole and onto the ground beneath him in a puddle. He then whimpered as he felt his stomach return to the normal concave shape until all that remained was a small streak of white around his rim.

Mewtwo stood up, uncurling his tail from Gavin’s leg and stepped back from the sprawled out human and laughed, his body possibly tired and fatigued. _“Perhaps I was a bit too harsh with you, eh Gavin?”_ he asked playfully and his smile widened as he watched the human weakly nod. Feeling pity on the trainer, Mewtwo activated his recovery and pressed his hand onto Gavin’s body, sending waves of healing throughout his body. The British man felt his strength return back to him and the pain in his rear diminish completely. _“As appreciation, I shall also heal your pokemon as well”_ Mewtwo said once he finished healing the human. He looked over to the trainer’s downed Arcanine and felt a tad bit sorry for the large creature. Using his psychic, he picked the large beast up and brought him close enough to heal him. He muttered a soft apology to the tiger-striped creature as also sent waves of healing throughout Arcanine’s body, Gavin watching with genuine gratefulness in his eyes as he began to redress himself. _Heartless pokemon? Yeah right_ Gavin thought and smiled as he watched Arcanine’s eyes slowly open and look up at him.

“Let’s get you back in your ball, buddy” he said and returned the creature back into its rightful ball. Sighing, he then turned to Mewtwo who stood there with a knowing, but annoyed look. “We had an agreement, remember?” Gavin reminded him sternly and Mewtwo sighed with reluctantly.

 _“Yes, this was our agreement indeed”_ Michael grumbled crossing his arms in a childish manner and Gavin had to roll his eyes at the annoyed tone in his voice. _“I will get into the ball under a couple conditions”_ Mewtwo said affirmatively. Gavin looked at him confused, but he nodded letting the pokemon go on.

 _“First: you shall let me out of the ball every now and then. I do not wish to be hold up inside that prison for an extended period of time. Two: I will battle for you whenever I feel like, meaning I have the choice in whether I want to battle or not. Three: do not expect me to get along well with your other pokemon. I am a solitary pokemon and so do not try to get me to be friends with them. And, fourth”_ Mewtwo’s voice then dropped down to a sultry tone again and Gavin swallowed as he saw the tall pokemon step toward him until he literally towered over the trainer. _“Fourth: we shall mate together whenever I so choose, regardless of where we are. Now that I’ve rediscovered that glorious feeling, I wish to mate with you and only you from now on”_ Mewtwo finished, purring at the last condition.

Gavin shook his head and sighed as he thought over the legendary’s demands, running his hand through his unruly brown hair before finally nodding his head. It was a lot of demands especially coming from a pokemon, but he had to agree to the terms if he wanted to get this last pokemon and go on to the next region. “Fine, a deal's a deal” he agreed and stuck his hand out to the taller creature. Mewtwo hmf’d and reached out to shake the trainer’s hand, symbolizing their agreement.

The British man reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the regular pokeballs. “You’re not going to break out of this or destroy this, will ya?” he asked as he pressed the button to bring it to its full size, a bit wary especially since Mewtwo destroyed and sank the master ball into the water.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and shook his head, his tail flicking in annoyance. _“I will not do it this time. We had an agreement”_ he repeated in a mocking tone. _“I will allow you to catch me with no struggling whatsoever.”_

Smiling a bit at that, Gavin stepped back a couple feet and cocked his arm back, pokeball in hand. “Ready?” he asked and seeing the creature nod, he tossed the ball towards Mewtwo and instead of doing what he did earlier, Mewtwo let himself be materialized into a red light and sucked into the ball the ball dropping to the ground. Gavin nervously watched as the ball shook several times before it stopped and the button flashed red. The British man then smiled and jumped for joy before he ran over to pick it up in the air.

“Finally, got you, Mewtwo! The last one that I need to complete this damn pokedex!” he cheered and gave himself a high five. He then sighed and stared gleefully at the finally caught legendary. “Well, let’s get up out of here” he finished as he began to walk towards the rock’s bank before he stopped as he realized one thing: his Blastoise was still fainted. Dammit.

Gavin looked all around him, seeing nothing but cave carvings, rock formations, and the lake in front of him before he sighed. “Michael, I need your help” he called out defeatedly as he released Michael from his ball, who stood there with his arms still crossed annoyance still apparent in his features.

 _“You’re stranded and need to get back to the cave’s entrance, don’t you?”_ he guessed, already knowing the answer.

Gavin smiled sheepishly at him and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, you said you wanted to be let outta there every now and then. So, perfect opportunity, right?” he joked, laughing nervously and Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the human’s incompetence. “Besides, you were the one that attacked him and fainted him, not me” Gavin retorted.

Mewtwo sighed in agreement. _"Fine, let’s get out of here”_   he said and activated his psychic abilities and lifted Gavin up and flew both himself and his unfortunately new trainer out of the Cerulean Cave.


	6. Praise Me, Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael notices. He noticed that Ryan was a mad man. He noticed Geoff was a scaredy cat when it came to snakes. What Michael begins to notice, though, is that Gavin loves compliments. But, not in the pride type of feeling when he gets them. More-so in the boner popping type of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits for this wonderful piece goes to the lovely GanglyLimbs! Go read their awesome works if you can!

Michael discovers it completely by accident.

The first time he notices it, Gavin was in his zone, charming his way out of the police station he and Michael had found their way into. They were sure to get a lecture from Geoff and a stern glare from Ryan but for now, Michael was more worried about the way his brain was trying to claw it’s way from out of his skull.

Maybe drinking until they passed out in the middle of a park wasn’t such a good idea?

Michael closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yeah, he was way too hungover for this. Luckily for them, he didn’t have to talk much and Gavin hadn’t been as shitface as he had been.

Gavin waves goodbye to the officer that had shown them to the door, all smiles and bright white teeth, before turning his grin towards Michael. “That was lovely.”

“Don’t.” Michael warns. “I’m not in the mood now, Gav.” It was a long walk back to the penthouse and the bright sun was being a fucker. He didn’t need Gavin being an asshole right now.

Gavin rolled his eyes, but otherwise stayed silent. His hangover must be affecting him more than Michael had previously thought. It was only when they were riding the elevator up to the penthouse that Michael finally spoke up.

“Hey, boi. Thanks.”

The suddenness of Michael’s words seemed to have startled Gavin, the man giving Michael a confused look. Michael rolls his eyes and softly punches Gavin in the arm. “Stop looking at me like that asshole. I’m complimenting you for doing a good job getting us out.”

Michael blinked as Gavin’s cheeks started to redden, but it was brushed off as Gavin tackled him, causing the man to stumble backwards slightly. “Aw, Michael!”

“Get off me asshole.” Michael grumbled, struggling to fight off Gavin’s gangly limbs. Gavin squawked, clinging tighter. The two continued to argue all the way into their bed, their eyes immediately falling close as soon as their heads hit the mattress.

~

The second time Michael notices something’s up with Gavin, it’s during an innocent game of Mario Kart. Or, as innocent as a group of criminals can make it.

Michael, having played the last round, stood by the side of the couch, cheering on Gavin. The Brit was in a fierce competition with Geoff to not be the one in last place.

“Come on, boi. You can do it.” Michael shouted, laughing as Gavin barely managed to stay on the track as he took a turn hard. Next to them, Geoff cursed as he hit a wall. 

“Nice going, Geoff.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jeremy.” Geoff spat. Jeremy just laughed, taking a drink of his beer.

Ryan and Jack finished the race long before Gavin and Geoff did. It was head-to-head, with each of the competitors slapping at the others controller, but ultimately Gavin won. The Brit threw his hands in the air, screaming, as Geoff started shouting about how bullshit that was.

“You did it, boi.” Michael shouted along with them, arms open and ready to catch Gavin. He spun the skinny lad around, enjoying the way he squealed. “Proud of ya.”

“Yeah?” Gavin asked as Michael set him down.

“Fuck yeah. You actually did good for once.” Michael praised. He stepped back so he could grin up at Gavin.

There was that weird reddening of Gavin’s cheeks that had Michael frowning. Gavin wasn’t one to shy away from compliments. In fact, he openly basked in them and wasn’t worried about asking for more. Which was why this sudden bashfulness confused Michael.

Before he could think more on it, Gavin leaned down to give Michael a quick kiss before going over to Geoff to make fun of him. Shaking off his thoughts, Michael went back to enjoying the night as he took the controller Jeremy handed him, declaring his intentions to kick all their asses.

~

The third time, it’s not an accident. Neither was the fourth. Or the fifth.

For some reason, Michael’s buzzed mind had latched onto the thought of Gavin’s red cheeks and how they made him look more innocent. Pretty. Michael wondered if he could get Gavin to do it again, play on his new found shyness.

Michael started out small. Made sure to say thanks to Gavin more, even for the smallest task. Gavin seemed to take this in stride, though he was a bit confused about Michael’s new found gratefulness. So Michael began to change the thanks for compliments.

“Great work on that trade deal, Gavin.”

“Looking good there, Gav.”

“You did such a good job today, boi.”

Small compliments, often whispered so only Gavin could hear. And it had the desired effect. A blushing Gavin who would stare, wide-eyed at Michael. The curly haired lad would only smile back and move on. Truthfully, Michael had no idea why he found these interactions so fascinating. He figured it was the joy of learning something new about his partner.

It was only when he caught Gavin squirming in his chair, after receiving one of Michael’s many compliments, that Michael caught on to what was actually happening. Well then. Michael could work with that.

~

It was a slow day for the crew. Geoff was out of town, which left Jack and Trevor busy fulfilling his place. Ryan had taken a day to himself, something about wanting to relax before they had to pull off another heist. Jeremy was spending the day with Matt and Mica, fixing cars.

Which left Michael and Gavin to laze about in the penthouse, watching T.V. Perfect time for Michael to put his plan into action.

Michael slightly shifted in his place on the couch, pulling Gavin closer to him and kissing the other on the top of his head. Gavin looked up at him, curious. “What’s that for?”

Michael shrugged, trying hard to hide his smile. “Felt like it. You’ve been a good boy recently and I felt like rewarding you.”

Michael’s carefully chosen words had the desired effect. Gavin’s breath hitched a bit. Out of the corner of Michael’s eye he saw Gavin flush. Making sure his boyfriend couldn’t see his smile, and tightening his grip on his shoulder, Michael continued. “I mean, yesterday? When you were threatening that guy? You looked amazing. Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful.”

With every word Michael spoke, Gavin began to squirm more, almost managing to squirm out of from Michael’s grasp. “You’ve been. Such. A good boy, Gavin. So wonderful.” Michael’s voice began to drop, making sure to emphasize his words. His hand rubbed circles into Gavin’s shoulder, before dropping down to rub along Gavin’s side.

“Michael.” Gavin gasped.

“Yeah?” Michael asked, grinning fully now. “Something wrong, Gavin?”

“You…you knobhead.” Gavin panted. He turned to glare at Michael, lips pouting. “You know?”

“Know what, Gavvy?” Michael turned too so they were staring at each other. His hands slid to Gavin’s waist, pulling Gavin towards him. Gavin looked delicious. His face was red, flushed, eyes wide. His mouth hung open, panting. Glancing down briefly, he noticed that Gavin’s boxers were starting to tent. 

“Know that…that…you know.” Gavin glanced away.

A hand reached out to grasp Gavin’s chin, forcing the man to look back at Michael. “Do I know that giving you compliments makes your dick hard?” He asked, shifting so he was no towering over Gavin. Gavin couldn’t look away, the red in his cheeks darkening. “Do I know that I’m getting you off by praising you?” Michael chuckled. “I have a pretty good idea.”

Gavin whined. “Michael.” Then he grasped the front of Michael’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Michael growled, pushing Gavin down into the couch. Gavin gasped as Michael lightly bit his lower lip, giving Michael the perfect chance to lick his way inside. Michael’s hands wasted no time in lifting Gavin’s shirt up, fingers brushing through Gavin’s furry chest and taking the time to twerk his nipples until the little nubs began to stiffen.

Gavin’s hips thrusted up, brushing against Michael’s own erection. Michael groaned, thrusting his hips down. The two rutted together, panting into each other’s mouths. Michael finally pulled away, kissing downwards. He began to suck along Gavin’s neck, leaving a few bruises here and there.

“Michael. Michael, please.” Gavin panted, hands gripping Michael’s shirt tight. “Please.”

“You sound so lovely, Gavin.” Michael growled. His hand slide down to slip inside Gavin’s boxers, grasping his erection. Gavin moaned, throwing his head back. “And you look so pretty.”

Gavin whimpered, closing his eyes. “Michael please.”

“You have to tell me what you want.” Michael leaned back so he could see what he was doing. He grinned as he pulled Gavin’s erection out from his boxers, stroking lightly. “Want me to get your pretty, little dick wet? Want to come down my throat?”

Gavin mewled, eyes flickering. He shook his head. “N-No.”

Michael’s grin turned sharp. “Then how about…” His finger poked at Gavin’s hole, smiling at the way Gavin’s whole body twitched. “Here? Want me to make your hole sloppy and open?”

Gavin gave a jerky nod, hips rocking back into Michael’s touch.

Michael tisked, pulling his hand away just hear Gavin cry out. “I need to hear you’re beautiful voice, Gavin. Let me hear you say yes.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Michael, bloody fuck, yes.” Gavin chanted, eyes opening to peek up at Michael. “I want you to fuck me.”

“That’s my good boy.” Michael praised, just to watch Gavin’s flush start to creep down the rest of his body. He reached over to the coffee table to pull out the spare lube that was kept in there (the crew fucked around enough that it was advisable for at least one bottle of lube to be kept in each room of the apartment). As he squirted the slimy substance onto two of his fingers, he looked down at the panting man beneath him. 

Gavin was a sight. His shaggy brown hair was mussed up, hazel eyes hooded, and lips parted like he was willing to suck Michael off right then.His shirt was still pushed up to show off his stiff nipples. Gavin had managed to pull his boxers down while Michael was moving around, until they hung off one leg, and was now spreading his thighs open enough so Michael could fit in between them. One of Gavin’s arms were providing a pillow for his head, the other reaching down so Gavin could stroke his own cock. Michael licked his lips, grinning. “You look so delicious, Gavin. I could eat you up?”

Gavin smiled back. “M’ready, Michael. Fuck me.”

Michael hummed, knee-walking so he was closer to Gavin, but still had a good view of Gavin’s entrance. Not bothering to wait, Michael immediately pushed one finger in, enjoying the tightness and heat and the long groan Gavin released. He started fingering the man roughly, the lube making loud wet noises, their previous experiences letting him know how much Gavin could take. It wasn’t long before Gavin was begging for more, for another finger. Michael gave it to him, hovering over Gavin so he could kiss the man as he began to scissor his fingers.

All the while, Michael was whispering. “God, you feel so fucking good, boi. So fucking tight for me. Can’t wait to fuck your hole, can’t wait to make you mine. Gonna be good for me? Gonna make me cum?”

Gavin could do nothing but cling tighter to Michael and thrusts his hips down.

Michael growled and pumped his fingers in roughly, searching for that spot that will make Gavin scream for him. “I asked you,” and he knew he hit it when Gavin gave a jerk and cried, eyes turning hazy, “Are you going to make me cum?”

“Bloody hell, Michael. Yes, yes. I’ll make you cum. Fuck me, fuck me.”

“Well how can I resist that?” Michael asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the extra lube onto his cock. He couldn’t help fucking into his fist for a few seconds, couldn’t help teasing Gavin more.

Gavin made an impatient noise, thrusting his dick in the air. “Michael.”

Michael laughed. “Ok, ok. Man, you’re impatient, aren’t you.” Michael picked Gavin’s hips up before slowly guiding his cock into that wet hole. Both of them gave a shaky moan as Michael’s dick breached Gavin’s entrance. Taking a moment to gather himself, Michael opened his eyes to stare down into Gavin’s. “You ready, boi?”

Gavin took a deep breath before nodding.

With one, long thrust, Michael pushed till he was balls deep inside Gavin. Beneath him, Gavin began chanting Michael’s name over and over and over again. How could Michael deny him? The pace was brutal and rough, the both of them too pent up for it to be anything but. Michael barely pulled out before he was pushing back in, his hips slapping against Gavin’s hard. The lube made everything sound incredibly wet.

Michael hitched Gavin’s hips higher, leaning down to bite at Gavin’s neck. Gavin was raking his nails down Michael’s back, the lad feeling the slight sting of pain. Gavin was left gasping, staring up at the ceiling. Michael grunted. Everything was so hot and Gavin was so tight. Always so tight and good for Michael and the lad wanted nothing more than to fuck Gavin for the rest of his life. Feeling himself draw closer to his orgasm, Michael only quickened his pace. Not wanting to finish before Gavin, he reached down between their bodies to jack Gavin off. At the touch of his hand, Gavin’s wall tightened around him, causing Michael to fuck him impossibly faster.

With a couple strokes of Michael’s hand, Gavin came, spilling in between their bodies. Grinning at the scream Gavin released, Michael continued to pound hard into the sudden lax body beneath him, enjoying the way Gavin would occasionally squeeze around him. Especially when Michael continued to stroke his dick, pushing the man into overstimulation.

“Michael.” Gavin whined.

“I thought you were going to be a good boy for me?” Michael asked, smirking down at him. He didn’t let up in his pace. “Thought you were going to get me to cum?”

“I-I can.” Gavin panted. “I can be a good boy.”

“Such a good boy.” Michael dropped his head onto Gavin’s shoulder, his orgasm building and building. “God, so amazing for me Gavin. So good. Fuck! Gavin!” With one harsh thrust, Michael buried himself as deep as he could, filling the other man with his seed.

With a tired groan, Michael dropped down onto Gavin, every part of his body spent, dick still inside Gavin. Both of them were breathing hard, both of them uncomfortably hot but unwilling to move.

Finally, Michael spoke up. “I can’t believe you have a praise kink.”

Gavin squawked. “Michael.” He rolled his eyes when Michael just chuckled. “You’re horrible, you know that.”

Michael sat up a bit, at least so he could look at Gavin’s face. “I know. But if you don’t think I’m not exploiting that, then you’re an idiot.”


	7. Touch Me, Don't Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tempts Michael into getting his nips pierced. However, having to wait for his boyfriend's nipples to heal proves to be more painful to Gavin than the actual piercing process itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you so much to BlackBat09 for filling this prompt out for me! Much appreciation to you, love!

When Gavin had suggested his boyfriend get his nipples pierced, he hadn’t realized how long they took to heal; he’d wanted to tease Michael with them in a few weeks, abusing the lad’s already-sensitive nips with the increased sensation of the little metal barbells, but no.

Nipple piercings weren’t supposed to be touched for nine to twelve months.

Gavin was fucking miserable, watching Michael care for the little silver bars and balls, cleaning them carefully, cupping his pecs to soak them in the shower as Gavin tried to brush his teeth, Christ. It was maddening, trying to ignore how good Michael’s pert buds look with those lovely piercings in them, how they were constantly hard, poking through every shirt he wore and constantly fucking taunting Gavin.

It didn’t help that everyone kept talking about them, Ryan joking that their perky nipples matched now as Geoff made lewd comments about how aroused Michael always looked and Jack slyly remarked that the lads’ side of the room must have been real cold. Jeremy didn’t say a word, but he kept staring at Michael’s chest, forgetting himself in the middle of a sentence when he caught sight of the oldest lad’s pebbled nipples at any time. Gavin hated it, hated that everyone else could see what had been meant for his own pleasure.

The morning Michael woke Gavin and whispered that his chest was healed, Gavin could have fucking cried.

“Nine months,” he growled, pushing Michael onto his back and straddling his waist with a fire in his eyes. “Nine bloody months, waiting for your tits to heal. Do you know what I’ve wanted to do to you, boi?”

The older lad let a strangled moan pass his lips, body arching underneath Gavin, his shiny piercings flashing in the sunlight leaking through their curtains and making the Brit’s mouth water. “You’ve been showing them off like a little slag, too, haven’t you?” he purred, squeezing Michael’s soft hips as his cock stirred in his boxers, eager to finally touch his boyfriend’s cutely pierced nips.

“No, Gav- fuck!” Michael’s protest was cut short as Gavin leaned down to sink his teeth into Michael’s shoulder, fingernails digging into his flesh in punishment.

“Don’t lie, boi,” Gavin tsked against Michael’s skin, licking over the red marks from his teeth and rubbing his throbbing cock against the bulge growing in Michael’s own boxers. “You liked it when everyone was looking at your cute little nips, yeah? When Lil J kept staring at you during Off Topic, probably thinking about cumming all over your chest,” Gavin mused, fingers dragging up Michael’s side, running across the bumps of his ribs before teasing his pec, squeezing the muscular flesh but avoiding the pink bud that had been taunting him for so long.

Michael whined under him, reaching up to touch Gavin and getting denied, the Brit catching his wrist and pinning it against the bed. “Gavin, c’mon, boi,” he pleaded softly, “you know I’m yours. I got my fuckin’ tits pierced for you, didn’t I?”

“I dunno, love. I think you got’em done for you. Wanted everyone lookin’ at you, didn’t you?” The older lad whimpered again and Gavin knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “It isn’t enough for you to be loud an’ rude to get attention, you wanted everyone starin’ at your tits. Distractin’ everyone from work, making the fans lust after you.” He kissed the soft spot under Michael’s ear, his desperate gasp going straight to Gavin’s cock.

“And you said you’re not a slag,” Gavin hissed, biting Michael’s earlobe and chuckling when his boyfriend writhed under him.

“Gavin, babe, you know I’m all yours.”

“Oh, I know, love, I do,” the younger lad husked, finally dragging his thumb over the tantalizing pink bud of one of Michael’s nipples, rolling the ball of his piercing between his fingers and drawing a keen from his lovely boy’s lips.

And then in an instant, Gavin was out of bed, practically giving the redhead whiplash as his boyfriend’s heat and weight disappeared. “Gavin, what the fuck!”

“We’ve got work, boi. Not gonna spend all day in bed,” Gavin called over his shoulder, cock throbbing as he caught sight of Michael, pale skin flushed and piercings glimmering on his chest, pupils swallowing the pretty whiskey brown of his irises.

God, he wanted to spend the day in bed, abusing Michael pretty nips until he came and then fucking his boi’s brains out, but Gavin had a better idea, and it unfortunately involved going to work.

Well, unfortunately for Michael, anyways.

 

After the boys had showered and gotten ready for the day, separately, at Gavin’s insistence, Michael took them both to work, pouting over at his boyfriend whenever he got the chance. Gavin had bitched for months about not being able to touch his chest, fucking months! He’d expected to be mauled by the Brit when his piercings had finally healed enough to be touched, to get absolutely ravaged, but all he’d gotten was one measly twist of the nip before Gavin had gone and jerked off in the shower, alone.

It was bullshit.

The piercings weren’t even his idea, dammit; Gavin had come home from getting bevs with Griffon and Geoff absolutely giddy, stumbling over his words and giggling as he explained what he wanted Michael to do. Michael’s nipples had always been ridiculously sensitive, and when Gavin had discovered that piercings could increase that sensitivity, it’d been all he talked about for a week, until Michael finally relented.

He’d had to kick Gavin out of the tattoo parlor as it went down, not interested in hearing Gavin squeal or gag while the needles pierced him; it wasn’t nearly as bad as a tattoo, the process quick and easy, and Michael had to resist the urge to rub his aching chest as he was sent away with cleaning solution and strict instructions not to play with them for up to a year.

Gavin had been furious, frustrated, wanting to touch and play with Michael like he always had, but Michael had threatened to take them out if Gavin violated the rules, and so it’d been nine months of Gavin staring longingly at his chest until his piercings could finally, finally be touched.

And Gavin had just said no.

Michael sulked all the way into work, stopping by Lindsay’s desk to lament his sexless morning before trudging into the main room, dropping into his chair with a huff. Gavin still seemed happily oblivious to Michael’s suffering, but he knew full well that the Brit probably had some bullshit up his sleeve, more of his boyfriend’s sadistic nonsense.

And the fans thought that little shit was innocent. Bullshit.

He barely greeted people as they entered the room, just pouting at his screen as he started up all his software for the day, clicking through his emails and even answering a few tweets before everyone seemed settled in and ready to work. Unsurprisingly, Gavin was the last one to be ready, still rummaging through the fridges as Geoff groaned impatiently at the lad.

“Hey, Gavvy, grab me a Red Bull?” Michael called over his shoulder; he could feel his morning coffee wearing off and needed more caffeine to achieve the right level of energy for their first recording, so annoyance be damned, Michael had to talk to Gavin.

“Sure, love,” he called back, another exasperated noise dragging out of Geoff’s throat as Gavin rummaged through the fridge for his boi’s drink, making a happy little noise when he found the silver can and bounced back over to the desks. “Here you are, Michael-boy.”

Michael wasn’t quite sure what he expected when Gavin leaned all the way over his shoulder to set his drink on his desk; a kiss, maybe?; but it certainly wasn’t the feeling of Gavin’s empty hand finding his chest, rolling the hard bud of Michael’s nipple between his fingertips before withdrawing, leaving Michael gasping for air as the feeling went straight to his cock.

“Gavin, what the hell,” he hissed, his blood torn between traveling to his face or his groin and somehow managing both, his cheeks burning while his dick stirred in his jeans, but Gavin didn’t even seem to notice Michael’s predicament, settling into his own chair and popping on his headphones.

“You alright, buddy?” Michael glanced at Jeremy to find the youngest lad staring at his screen, as though he hadn’t seen a thing, but his red cheeks let Michael know that he’d definitely witnessed Gavin and Michael’s little encounter, and it made Michael’s face burn even hotter.

God dammit, Gavin.

“Yeah, Lil J, Gav’s just bein’ a handsy prick,” he replied, side-eyeing Gavin and watching as a smug smirk tugged at his mouth before Geoff’s loud groan interrupted their conversation.

“Gavin, stop sexually harassing Michael in the office,” Geoff instructed, Gavin’s smirk dissipating into an indignant pout as he looked across the room at their boss.

“He’s my bloody boyfriend, inn’e?”

“He’s my fuckin’ employee, and I won’t hesitate to send your ass down to HR for a slap on the wrist. No touching.”

The Brit slouched in his seat, glaring at his screen as he booted up his capture software, quietly huffing, “Just because you can’t go touching anyone in the office,” the petulant reply drawing a low ‘ohhh’ from their coworkers. Michael simply rolled his eyes.

“I’ll letcha feel me up, Geoff. Maybe you’ll be a little more gentle with my tits than this fuck,” he scoffed, jerking his thumb at Gavin and watching the Brit stiffen in his seat as Geoff snorted.

“Don’t offer something if you’re not gonna give it up, kid,” he sighed, but Michael simply gave him a lecherous grin from across the room.

“Who says I won’t?” he challenged, drawing more laughter from around the office until Geoff waved his hand in the air.

“Alright, alright, you pervy fucks, we’ve got a video to record.”

Michael spared Gavin another glance as work started, surprised to find his boyfriend looking back at him, a smirk curling across Gavin’s lips as they stared each other down that made Michael shiver, the lad swallowing thickly before he turned back to his computer.

The Brit definitely had something up his sleeve, and Michael wasn’t sure whether he was more nervous or excited to see what it was.

 

It was only after the morning’s recordings wrapped that Gavin made another big move, flashing Michael a sharklike grin as he rolled his chair into the other lad’s, slinging an arm across Michael’s shoulders as he laid his other hand low on Michael’s abdomen. “So, boi. I was thinking lunch and then Playps, howzat sound?”

“I mean, Rye wanted me for VR The Champions, so maybe not a Playps, but we can definitely do lunch,” Michael offered, a little sheepish about turning down the offer to record with his boi. Gavin shot Ryan a glare as the older man went about his life without a clue he was being talked about, standing and stretching after a long morning of strenuous button-clicking, before turning his attention back to Michael, hand slipping up his chest and making his breath hitch as Gavin’s fingers approached the buds that Michael desperately wanted him to touch.

“I’m sure Ryan can find someone else to muck about in VR with him,” Gavin hummed, just barely thumbing Michael’s nipple, sharp grin spreading across his mouth as Michael shuddered, biting his plump bottom lip to keep from moaning out. “And then you an’ I can find a nice, quiet place to play.”

He wasn’t talking video games anymore, couldn’t be with the way the Brit was teasing Michael through his shirt, the older lad gasping for air when Gavin pinched his stiffened peak, tugging at the barbell through the fabric hiding it before withdrawing completely, once again leaving Michael half-hard and wanting. “Gavin.”

“So I guess we’ll be filming, yeah love?” the Brit murmured, smiling broadly when Michael nodded. “Good boy, Michael.”

 

Michael couldn’t say he was surprised when they got back to the office and Gavin steered him into the stream room, locking the door and pinning him up against the soundproofed wall with a downright filthy grin. Lunch had been a welcome respite from the touching, but that hadn’t stopped Gavin from staring, his bright green eyes dark with lust at whatever he was imagining as he mentally undressed Michael. Michael wasn’t bashful by any stretch of the imagination, but god was Gavin’s gaze making him flush, hyper-aware of just how many people were in the restaurant and could probably see just how lustfully Gavin was looking at him.

There was a snide remark somewhere in Michael, but Gavin’s lips were crashing against his before he could even say it, the Brit’s hands hiking his shirt up practically to his throat before Gavin’s fingers were on Michael’s nipples, harshly squeezing both pierced buds and making Michael cry out, breaking their kiss and tossing his head back against the thankfully-padded wall. “Gavin, fuck!” He was lightheaded from how fast the blood rushed to his cock, whimpering as Gavin kept up the assault, dragging his mouth across Michael’s bared throat.

“So you’d let Geoff touch these, hm?” Gavin hummed against his skin, too casual, Michael’s heart in his throat as he tried to put together an answer to appease his boyfriend.

“Gavin, boi, I- shit,” the older lad sobbed, a particularly harsh twist making his hips jerk, erection pressing painfully against the front of his jeans as Gavin abused his chest. “No, I wouldn’t-”

But Gavin simply sank his teeth into Michael’s throat, adding another bruise to the pale skin alongside fading marks and the still-present bite mark from that morning in bed. “Oh, please. We both know you’d do it in a second, wouldn’t you? Sit in Geoff’s lap and pull up your shirt all coy. Call him ‘daddy’ like you always do, yeah?” Michael shook his head so furiously that it ached, trying to deny the accusation, only earning him a chuckle and a tug at one of his barbells.

“I’m yours- please, boi, I’m yours, I wouldn’t,” he whined, trying to arch off the wall to press their hips together, feel the tent that was surely growing in the Brit’s tight jeans, but a low noise against his skin and the slight scrape of Gavin’s teeth gave Michael a warning he knew well: be good.

Quiet chuckles against his throat and more tugs at the piercings that clasped his aching nipples made Michael shudder, face flushed as he melted under Gavin’s attention. “Just because you’re mine doesn’t make you less of a slag, does it, love?” Michael’s teeth sank into his lip, trying not to whine at the degradation. “Look at you. Flushed and needy in the bloody office, with your tits out for anyone to see. What if someone came in here? You’d probably beg them to touch you, too.”

Michael’s blood ran cold despite how heated his skin still was, pulling together the brain cells to stutter, “You- you locked it.”

“Maybe,” was Gavin’s casual reply, before he worked on sucking another blemish into Michael’s throat, the older man’s knees weakening. “Doesn’t really matter though, does it? We’re just gonna be recording.”

“Don’t stop, Gavin, I swear to god-”

“Who said I was gonna stop?” Gavin laughed, slipping a knee between Michael’s legs for the older lad to rut against, a desperate groan tearing out of him as Gavin continued flicking and tugging at the hard peaks of his chest. “What’s gonna happen, love, is you’re gonna come in your jeans like a bloody teenager, just from my hands on your lovely tits, and then, if you’re really good…”

He pulled back from Michael’s neck to look over his debauched boyfriend with a filthy grin. “I’ll shag you like the whore you are when we get home. Deal, boi?”

“Deal,” Michael gasped, missing the smug satisfaction on Gavin’s face as his eyelashes fluttered.

“There’s my lovely Michael,” he praised, leaning back in to kiss his lover’s throat, Michael whimpering as Gavin harshly pinched his nipples. “Now. Be a good little slag and come.”

Michael couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at how quickly he followed Gavin’s order, hips jerking in short, desperate thrusts against the Brit’s skinny thigh as Michael came from the feeling of Gavin plucking and twisting at his pierced chest, leaving his nipples flushed and sore and his briefs sticky with his own seed. His eyes fluttered open as Gavin withdrew his hands, letting Michael’s shirt fall back over his chest before kissing him, barely a peck that had Michael frowning as Gavin pulled away completely.

“You can’t be fucking serious about recording,” he accused, getting only an arched eyebrow in response as Gavin took a seat. “You- you can’t be serious, you’re hard as hell and my fucking underwear is sticking to my dick, how the hell are we supposed to record like this?”

Gavin simply tossed Michael a pair of headphones with a cruel grin. “Suppose you’ll just have to act casual, boi.”

“That’s bullshit!” He swallowed more protests as Gavin’s lips pursed, groaning in annoyance and dropping into the other chair. “You’re an asshole,” he grumbled, jolting when Gavin laid his hand on Michael’s thigh and squeezed.

“Be good, boi.” Michael bit back a whine before nodding.

“Yeah, Gav.”

 

Michael was on edge through the rest of the workday, briefs still uncomfortably stiff despite having stopped off in the bathroom to wash his dick and the sparse ginger curls above it, silently bemoaning the state of his underwear before he returned to the main room, side-eyeing Gavin rather fiercely.

It didn’t stop the Brit from taking every opportunity to touch Michael, fondling his aching nipples through his shirt until they were puffy, Michael biting back whines every time he snapped irritably at his boyfriend. It was absolutely excruciating, and Michael couldn’t wait to get home, left leg bouncing the whole drive from work as Gavin casually checked twitter and inspected his nails, like he hadn’t been tormenting Michael all day.

Fucking prick.

Michael turned the tables on him when they reached home, slamming the Brit against the living room wall and kissing him harshly as he groped Gavin through his jeans, grinning sharply against his mouth when the Brit let out an undignified squeak.

“You’re the worst,” he hissed, biting Gavin’s lip irritably and making him whine in complaint at the pain. “Do you know how much my fuckin’ nips hurt? How many times you made me pop another boner in the middle of the office, when my underwear’s already covered in jizz? God, I hate you.” Michael squeezed Gavin’s growing erection again, silencing the Brit’s groan with a deep, filthy kiss.

“You better fuckin’ make it up to me, you asshole.”

The way Gavin’s eyes lit up sent a thrill through Michael, breath catching as he pushed off the wall and crowded into Michael’s space, laying a hand on his cheek and brushing his thumb over Michael’s lower lip. “And how should I do that, boi?” Gavin husked, licking his lips as he watched Michael shiver under his gaze.

“You said you’d fuck me if I was good. And I was. Didn’t talk about lettin’ the others touch me. I fuckin’ sat in my own cum all day without bitching, Gav, come on,” he pleaded, squeezing Gavin’s hips before tugging them flush, pressing their growing erections together with a soft groan. “Please, babe.”

Gavin simply smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against Michael’s mouth before peeling his hands away from his hips.

“Go get undressed,” he instructed softly, Michael shivering at the low direction and nodding before he headed for the bedroom, kicking off his shoes at the bedroom door before tugging off his shirt, hissing a little as the fabric slid over his sore nipples. A chuckle came from behind him, Gavin leaning against the doorway and watching as Michael flipped him off over his shoulder before tugging off his belt and jeans, kicking them into a pile with his shirt and socks.

“Happy, boi?” he questioned, gesturing to his body, watching with a grin as Gavin’s eyes followed the sweeping motion of his hand to look him over.

“Pants, love,” Gavin answered, starting on his own clothes as Michael rolled his eyes and tugged off his underwear, making a face at the stiffness of the fabric before tossing them aside and stroking himself while he waited for Gavin. He was on Michael as soon as his clothes hit the floor, Michael laughing as he let Gavin push him onto the bed, their lips meeting in something sweet, something loving, before Gavin claimed Michael’s mouth more roughly, hands grabbing at his chest and harshly tweaking his sensitive nipples, earning a moan that went straight to Gavin’s cock.

“Bloody hell, Michael- so gorgeous,” he muttered, playing with the silvery barbells, pushing them back and forth before giving one a tug and making his boyfriend cry out. “You wanna get filled like a proper slag, don’t you, love?”

“Fffuuuck yeah, Gav- c’mon, babe, give it to me,” Michael pleaded, a grin curling across his lips as he laced his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “You know you’ve been waitin’ to fondle my titties while you fuck me, boi.”

“Damn right I have,” Gavin growled, biting Michael’s lip before pulling away from him, leaving Michael sighing in annoyance and about to take a hand to himself as Gavin went for the lube in their bedside table. “Don’t you touch yourself,” he tossed over his shoulder, grinning when Michael let out a whine.

“Gavin, come on.” The bed bounced under Michael as Gavin climbed back onto it, urging Michael up the mattress before settling between his legs, grinning as he quickly slicked his fingers before pressing one into Michael’s hole. “Oh, fuck- Gavin.”

The Brit just smirked before ducking his head to wrap his lips around one of Michael’s nipples, his boyfriend crying out in pleasure as Gavin sucked at the erect bud, flicking the tip of his tongue across the metal of his piercing, finding it nice and warm from Michael’s skin. “Gavvy- fuck, Gav, feels so good-”

It didn’t take long before Gavin figured Michael was ready for another finger, sinking two digits deep inside his boyfriend and scissoring him open, curling his fingertips against his tight walls and hastily adding a third finger, giving a few thrusts that grazed the redhead’s prostate before Gavin removed his fingers altogether, replacing them with the head of his cock against Michael’s wet, clenching hole.

“This what you want, love?” he teased, pulling his lips from the older lad’s chest to flash a sharp grin at him, taking in the pretty flush of Michael’s face and the desperate way he nodded, Gavin tsking softly at his boi. “Words, Michael,” the Brit reprimanded, enforcing it with a harsh twist to one of his nipples that made Michael scream.

“Just fuck me, Gav, please-” Anything else he had to say devolved into moans as Gavin thrust inside him, his thick cock stretching Michael, the older lad gasping for air as Gavin’s hips met his ass sharply. “Fuuuck, Gavin.”

“What a good slag,” Gavin growled, thin fingers digging into the softness of Michael’s hips as he set a quick and brutal pace, tugging Michael to meet each thrust as he kissed and licked at Michael’s nipples, dappling his pale chest with hickeys as Michael arched and writhed under him. Each sharp bite of his teeth, every tug at his pert buds and shiny piercings made Michael cry out in pleasure, cock twitching and leaking against his belly as his muscles fluttered around Gavin’s cock, his hole squeezing Gavin tight as the Brit pounded against his swollen prostate.

“Want you to come for me again, Michael,” the younger lad muttered against his boyfriend’s chest, not moving a hand to grasp Michael’s cock, “can you do that? Come from me shagging your tight hole and playing with your lovely tits?”

“Yes- yes, yes, Gav, please- please, I want it-” he begged, gasping for air, his hips jerking at the thought, pulling harshly at Gavin’s hair as he pleaded for release. The Brit growled, biting down on Michael’s pec, leaving teeth marks encircling the hard peak of his nipple as Gavin flicked his tongue over the bud, slamming into him over and over, relishing in the feeling of Michael’s tight clutch.

“Then come,” he instructed, watching Michael’s face contort with pleasure as he followed Gavin’s command, muscles jumping and cock twitching before he came, shooting ropes of cum across his own chest, the tight squeeze of Michael’s body pushing him over the edge, filling his boyfriend with his hot seed. “God, Michael-”

Choking out a moan as he fucked Michael through his orgasm, Gavin sighed when it was finally over, gently stroking Michael’s sides and looking over his boi, taking in the vision that Michael was, utterly wrecked, his skin flushed pink and mottled with bruises and bitemarks, his own cum striped almost to the swollen red peaks of his nipples. God, he’d gotten so lucky with his boi.

Leaning in, Gavin pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s mouth before pulling his softening cock out of Michael’s cum-filled hole, both of them shuddering at the feeling before Gavin collapsed beside Michael on the bed, not draping his arm across Michael’s waist to avoid the mess of his cum. “That was top, boi,” he muttered as he nuzzled against Michael’s cheek, squawking softly as Michael swatted at him.

“Fuck you, my nips are gonna hurt for a month,” Michael grumbled, prying open one eye to peek at Gavin before breaking into a grin. “Love you, Gavvy.”

“Love you, too, my Michael.”


	8. Want You, Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan says no, but Meg says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so fucking much GanglyLimbs for writing not one but two of the list of prompts I have. Please, if you can, go give their works a read cause they are just fabulous!

Meg was a person who was determined to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was one Ryan Haywood.

The man was frustratingly distant from her. To him, they were just “friends”. Meg didn’t want a relationship, she wanted his dick, dammit. But Ryan wouldn’t even think about it and that’s what annoyed Meg.

So she took the matter into her own hand.

Step one was causally asking Ryan over to her house for snacks and games. The two did this often, whenever their workload wasn’t overbearing, so Ryan didn’t suspect that anything would be off.

Meg knew from experience that Ryan was able to taste when his drink was spiked. Which was why she hid the alcohol in the snacks, cupcakes and little chocolate treats. Ryan had always been weak to candy, especially when Meg encouraged him to gorge himself, so Meg had no doubt that Ryan would ingest plenty of the alcohol-filled sugary snacks. This also had the benefit of preventing whiskey dick. Meg didn’t want Ryan drunk, just relaxed.

As she predicted, Ryan scarfed down the food, to the point where Meg wondered idly how unhealthy this was for him. She pushed that aside and waited for her sign. When Ryan began to fumble with the controller and stumble over his words a bit, Meg knew it was time.

She paused the game, causing Ryan to let out a confused “wha-”. She didn’t let him finish before she was straddling his lap, cupping his face, and pressing her lips against his, hard. The kiss was messy; one person shocked, the other desperate.

Ryan shook his head, giving her shoulders little pushes. “M-Meg-” He was breathing hard, eyes fluttering. “Wait, wait. We-we can’t do this.”

“Sh, sh.” Meg hushed him with a finger to his lips. He was still giving her those cute, confused, puppy eyes, full lips parted to catch his lips. How adorable. Meg smirked. “All I want is some sex. Is that so wrong?”

“We’re friends!” Ran protested again. But Meg noticed how his big hands were cradling her hips.

She rolled her eyes. “Its called friends with benefits, Ryan. Friends fuck sometimes.”

“But-”

Meg shut him up with another kiss (she was quickly becoming addicted to getting him to be quiet this way, especially if it involved Ryan making those noises again). It figured, even with a bit of alcohol in his blood, that Ryan wouldn’t be able to get pass those stupid moral barriers of his. But, given the way Ryan had to force himself from kissing her back, Meg knew he wanted this too. It would just take a bit of convincing.

Luckily for them both, Meg was the Queen of Persuasion.

Meg licked at the seam of his lips while at the same time slowly grinding her hips down onto his. She smiled at the gasp Ryan released and the way his grip tightened. “Come on, Ryan.” She purred against his lips, licking at the chocolate that had been smeared there and tasting the alcohol. Her hips were still moving, still in a slow circle, enticing his to grind back up against her. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Don’t you want to feel me, tight around you? I could get your dick so wet.”

Ryan groaned, head falling back to hit the top of Meg’s couch. The action only gave Meg the perfect chance to begin nibbling at the pale piece of skin. “Meg.”

“That’s right, baby. Say my name.” Meg gave a particularly vicious bite to emphasize her point. “Let me take care of you.”

Meg was slow to lift Ryan’s shirt up, too busy playing with his neck and enjoying the whimpers Ryan couldn’t help making. At the first touch of her hand to his stomach, Ryan twitched hard, head snapping up. “Meg, wait.”

Meg wasn’t going to allow him any more protest. Quick as lightening, her hand snaked up to pinch his nipple. Ryan actually squeaked at the treatment. Meg chuckled. “You are too cute, Haywood. Didn’t I tell you to let me take care of you? Now help me get your shirt off.”

Though Ryan was still obviously conflicted by this, he complied, lifting his arms up to allow the shirt to be pulled over his head. Meg sighed, eyes roaming over all that skin bared to her. “You’re so furry.” It was true, a fine patch of hair covered his chest, leading down into a nice treasure trail that disappeared down into his pants. Meg licked her lips, eyes gleaming. “Well, well, well. What’s this?” She brushed her hand across the front of Ryan’s pants, causing his hips to thrust up, seeking more of that sweet friction. “Are you…hard, perhaps? And you said you didn’t want this.”

“Meg.” Her name came out in a strangled gasp. Ryan had thrown an arm over his eyes.

“Yeah, Ry? You want me to do something about this?” Meg questioned, allowing Ryan to grind up against the palm of her hand.

“…Please.”

“What was that?” Meg pressed her hand down harder, grinning wide as Ryan groaned.

“Please, Meg, please.” Ryan whined, eyes peaking out from behind his arm to look at her, pleading. “I do want it. Please, give me anything.”

Finally. Meg thought. She rewarded him for giving in by quickly unzipping his pants and pulling them off. “As you wish.” She whispered while staring at the tent Ryan was pitching in his underwear. She dropped to her knees before him, pulling his briefs down so the tip of his cock popped out of the top. “It’s like unwrapping a present on Christmas.” Meg moaned. Then she pulled his underwear down the rest of the way.

“You’re a big boy, aren’t you Ryan. Do you think I’ll be able to fit all of you in my mouth?” Meg looked up at him, purposely making her eyes wide.

Ryan’s legs spread to allow Meg access. His face was bright red. “I-I think so?”

“Well, honey, we’re about to find out.” Meg reached out to give his dick a light stroke. The cock was warm in her hand, the tip already leaking pre-cum. Meg wet her lips before flicking her tongue out to get a taste. The whine Ryan released was like music to Meg’s ears. The taste wasn’t too bad either, a bit salty but not overly so. Meg continued her teasing kitten licks, one hand stroking the rest of the length while the other fondled her own breast, pinching at her nipples. Ryan was full on whimpering now, hips thrusting up into her hand.

Finally, Meg popped the rest of his head into her mouth, sucking hard to created a warm, wet cavern for Ryan. One of Ryan’s hands gripped her head, fingers tangling with her hair, but not pushing. She hummed in approval,grinning at the way it sent shivers through Ryan’s body. She rewarded Ryan’s control by loosening her throat and taking him all the way down, till her lips were sealed around the base of his cock.

Ryan gave a shout above her, and not even his iron-control could stop him from thrusting up into her throat. Meg pushed against his hips, pushing him back down, but she did start bobbing her head, working hard to bring Ryan close to the edge. One of her hands came up to start playing with his balls, cupping them, while the other traveled down her body to slip under her skirt and into her panties. It was no accident that she had decided to wear a skirt today (easy access) and it was coming in handy now. She was already wet by the first touch, pointer finger sliding along the seam of her folds till she teasingly pushed in. She shivered, sensitive as always, and couldn’t wait till she could feel Ryan filling her up.

It was only when Ryan started giving little, abortive thrust up into her mouth that Meg decided it was probably time to stop playing with herself. Pulling off with a pop, she squeezed the base of Ryan’s cock, smiling at the way Ryan cursed. “Don’t worry, Ry. We’re getting to the best part now.”

Meg stood up, quickly ridding herself of her panties before lifting her skirt and re-straddling Ryan’s lap. “You want to feel how wet I am?” Meg asked, eyebrows raised.

Ryan stared at her, eyes wide, before wildly nodding. Shaking her head in amusement, Meg gripped his wrist, lowering it till it was pressed against her wet sex. Meg moaned as Ryan almost shyly pressed one finger in. She started rocking, encouraging Ryan to fuck his finger in. “Feels so good, Ry.” Her grip on his wrist tightened when his thumb brushed against her clit, walls squeezing around the three fingers she had convinced Ryan to stuff in her. “Need more. Need your cock.”

Ryan could only dumbly nod, pulling his fingers out and laying back against the couch to get comfortable. Before he could pull his fingers completely away, Meg grabbed them and pulled them up to her mouth. Making to sure to keep eye contact, she slowly licked them clean, sucking them into her mouth to taste her own wetness. At the same time, her other hand had a tight hold onto Ryan’s dick, angling so she could easily slip it in. They both moaned, the sound vibrating around the fingers in her mouth, as she slid down to the hilt.

It was such a magical feeling, finally having Ryan in her. Meg’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ryan wasn’t doing much better. His face was flush, eyes a bit dazed, and whole body limp as he allowed Meg to use him.

Meg set a fast pace, having waited too long for this moment to take it slow. She lifted her hips, enjoying the feeling of Ryan sliding out, before slamming back down. She rode Ryan, hard, encouraging Ryan to meet her thrust for thrust.

“See what you’ve been missing out on?” Meg panted, eyes closing as Ryan’s cock glanced across that amazing place inside her. “See why you shouldn’t deny me?”

Ryan’s nails were digging into her skin. “Ye-fuck. Yeah. I get it now, fuck. Meg. You feel amazing.”

Meg smirked. “I know. Now fuck me hard.”

Ryan complied, actively bringing her hips down to meet his thrust. There was no more talking, only the sound of flesh meeting flesh and their grunts of pleasure.

After a while, Meg gasped, feeling herself getting close. “You getting there, Ry? Tell me you are.”

“I-I am.” Ryan panted, hips only going faster. Harder. “I’m there! I’m coming.”

Meg smiled as she was slammed down, Ryan’s cock throbbing inside of her, filling her with his sticky seed. She kept fucking herself down, using Ryan until she too reached completion.

Enjoying the pleasant buzz of aftershock, Meg slumped against Ryan’s sweaty chest, listening to the man trying to catch his breath. “You good, Ry? I didn’t kill you, did I?”

Ryan snorted, arms coming up to warp around her and hug her close. “No. Still very much alive. So, did this finally get the need to fuck me out of your system?”

Meg smirked against his skin, biting his collarbone. “Not a chance. Now that I’ve gotten a taste, you can bet your ass I’ll want more.”


	9. Everything Comes With a Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: "fantasy myan au were michael is wondering around a magic forest and runs into a cloud of of sex pollen, he is then wondering around the forest desperately wondering around for someone to fuck him and that is when he runs into local forest witch ryan who knows whats going on and decides to help out poor michael but only if he agrees to stay with him as his pet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to BlackBat09 for knocking out another prompt request for me! Go and give their works a read if you have the chance!

Michael wasn’t lost.

Just because his compass wasn’t working, and he couldn’t see where the sun was in the sky through the foliage, and he hadn’t seen a path in a long time, and none of the cries he heard through the trees sounded familiar, didn’t mean Michael was lost.

It just meant he… didn’t quite know where he was.

Groaning, Michael collapsed on the forest floor, shifting his quiver a little before leaning back against a tree trunk, head thumping dully on the bark as he set his bow across his thighs, rubbing his face as he tried to figure out what the hell he was meant to do now that he was l- not lost.

A little turned around, maybe.

Dropping his hand, Michael’s eyes drifted to a patch of flowers near another tree.

Another strange cry echoed through the trees, and what he’d thought were flower petals suddenly shifted and took flight with a tinkling sound, scattering into the air as Michael watched, his jaw dropping slightly at the flurry of colorful wings and tiny bodies.

Okay, Michael was lost.

There was magic going on and Michael did not appreciate that, not at all: outside the forest, magic was reserved for healers and royal sorcerers. You didn’t see it on the streets, you didn’t even see it in the forests Michael usually hunted in; Michael was just mundane, and that was fine! Mundane wasn’t strange, like these damn fairy-flower things or the odd sounds he kept hearing through the trees.

Michael needed to get up. He needed to do something.

He pushed himself off the forest floor, slinging his bow over his back and sighing as he started walking in what he hoped was the direction he’d entered from. Even in sitting down and shutting his eyes, he’d completely lost where he’d come from, anxiety clawing at his chest as he stepped carefully over the forest floor. Who knew what he’d disturb if he wasn’t careful, if he didn’t step lightly and pray to the gods for light feet, clutching the goddess medallion hanging from his neck in a white-knuckled grip.

“Mother Huntress, grant me the swiftness of the hare and the grace of the stag,” he mumbled, “that I may find my way home and not disturb this wood’s creatures.”

It was a stag that had gotten him into this mess in the first place, bounding away with Michael’s arrow in its side, the lad scrambling through the forest after it, off the path and into places unknown. He should have just gone for smaller prey. His father had always berated him for chasing prey too big, for being too ambitious, but Michael could never resist the temptation of a challenge. Stupid.

After walking a ways, thankfully seeing nothing bigger than the petal-sprites he’d first encountered, the trees seemed to thin, hope swelling in his chest as he broke into a run: it had to be freedom, the edge of the woods, it just had to-!

The lad came to a halt at the edge of a clearing, a flowery meadow that was decidedly not the exit of the forest.

“Dammit!” he screamed at the sky, at the canopy that extended over the meadow, giving him no way to glimpse the sun, to tell which direction he was going or had come from. It was just pure white light through the spaces in the leaves, no help at all.

No hope at all.

Without hope, all Michael had was rage, stomping into the clearing and kicking at the beautiful flowers that grew there; he didn’t care anymore, not about preserving the beauty of this part of the forest, or if there were any more sprites among the red-violet petals that he crushed beneath his boots. He wanted to destroy something, and without prey to hunt, the meadow that had taunted him with freedom was his next best option.

Each stomp of his feet sent up clouds of pollen that Michael ignored, not caring about the yellow dust that clung to his boots and trousers, vicious kicks sending arcs of it into the air that Michael walked through without a thought, inhaling lungful after lungful.

Michael didn’t realize the way his temperature rose with each inhale, the flush that painted across his skin as the pollen coated his lungs and soaked into his bloodstream, pupils dilating and his breaths turning to pants the longer he stayed in the meadow, viciously crushing flowers with every stomp of his feet. By the time Michael had worn himself out, a new feeling had replaced the rage: arousal.

He stood there panting in the aftermath of his tantrum, eyes wide and lips parted, pure confusion on his face as he felt the tight knot pulsing in his abdomen, the heat growing between his thighs. Why was he- what happened?

Another deep breath only drew in more of the odd pollen, made Michael squirm as his whole body throbbed with want. The urge to be touched, to be filled, was overwhelming, taking his breath away, taking each step with trembling legs. Gods, this was the worst place to be when he was wanting, no one and nothing around to satisfy the urge, leaving him dazed and aching as he walked, praying with gasping breaths for strength, for an exit, for mercy.

“Please, Huntress. Please, Planter. Please, Singer. Please.”

The gods were not the only ones who would hear his pleas.

 

It had been a long time since Ryan had seen a human in the woods that wasn’t someone’s thrall or something; most were too smart to wander this deep into the forest, to find themselves where their kind was no longer dominant. The Fair Folk ruled this land, and Ryan had only stayed safe and free by minding his own business and being useful when it was asked of him.

Being useful usually worked in his favor, anyway; faeries loved their deals, and trades for favors had gotten him many a new skill or helpful object to keep his small homestead running. He didn’t really need much, what with his cow and his chicken and his small farm plot, and it was fairly easy for him to go into town and barter for anything that he couldn’t produce himself, so Ryan never really wanted for anything.

Except maybe company.

He burned an offering to the Singer on mornings when his cottage seemed especially silent and empty, hoping the god’s affinity for magic meant that they would take pity on a humble and lonely witch, but Ryan would admit, he’d never really thought he would see any results.

Ryan was out in the woods when he heard something through the trees, staff lying on the forest floor beside him as he carefully took cuttings from a snapdragon plant to add to his garden, tucking them away and then carefully spreading the fertilizer he’d brought with over the plant’s roots as thanks before he stood to investigate the sounds. They sounded like footfalls, heavy and almost stumbling; if it was a faerie, it was most certainly a drunk or injured one, but as Ryan followed the noise, it became abundantly clear this was no fae.

He could smell them, whoever they were; it wasn’t necessarily that they stank, but faeries smelled of the forest and this person certainly did not. Their steps were clumsy, breathing coming in heavy pants, little groans of frustration echoing through the trees whenever their feet found rocks or tree roots.

A quieter noise reached Ryan’s ears, a whimper, and his eyes widened in comprehension, steps quickening to catch up with the visitor. They whirled around when he stepped up behind them, eyes dark and wild, the state of both their flushed body and their yellow-dusted clothing confirming Ryan’s suspicions.

“Singer’s blood, did you just roll around in a patch of lust?”

They looked affronted, brows knitting as their plush, pink lips pulled into a frown at Ryan’s exasperated question. “Is- is that really what that shit’s called? That’s a stupid name,” they accused, Ryan rolling his eyes as he leaned against his staff and just looked them over.

“I’m sure the humans outside the forest have a fancier name, but the Fair Folk call it lust, which is both simple and, as you seem to have learned, accurate.” He watched them squirm for another long moment before sighing. “I’m Ryan.”

“Michael,” he answered, throat bobbing as he swallowed, tongue darting across his lips and making Ryan’s own pulse spike.

“Are you lost, Michael? Townsfolk usually don’t come this far out,” he pointed out, a sheepish flush overlapping the arousal that was already staining Michael’s freckled cheeks as he nodded. “And you got covered in lust… how?”

The lad cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before admitting, “I, uh. I thought I’d found an exit, but it was just a meadow, so I got angry and destroyed the flowers in it. They released the pollen.”

A chuckle bubbled up before Ryan could stop it, the witch shaking his head as he straightened up. “I’d offer my help, but I don’t have any remedies for lust that aren’t a bit too forward to offer on a first meeting,” he murmured, eyes raking over the young hunter before he schooled himself into meeting Michael’s eyes again.“I can take you to the edge of the forest, though, if you’d like.” Considering the lad’s state, he amended, “Or, home.”

The choice Michael had been presented with simply wasn’t fair to give him in his state, not with wave after wave of desire rolling over the lad, threatening to drown him in his own want, in heat and need and, well, lust. While what Ryan had offered was probably the best choice, Michael couldn’t help biting his lips as he looked the witch over.

He was certainly a witch, Michael had no doubts there, what with the carved staff he leaned on and the runes stitched in his satchel, as well as the fact that he seemed intimately familiar with the forest that surrounded them. Unless he was of the Fair Folk, and Michael prayed he wasn’t, Ryan had to be a witch.

But Ryan was also beautiful, desirable, Michael’s body reacting to every place his eyes landed; from his dark blond hair and his two-tone eyes, one an icy blue and the other verdant green, to his broad chest, thick arms, and strong hands, the gent only added fuel to the flames in Michael’s belly. He wanted to touch Ryan, wanted to tug off the man’s shirt and push off his kilt and let the witch fill him up, let Ryan take him like a common whore until Michael cried-

The lad swallowed thickly before breathing out, “What does it matter?”

Ryan blinked in shock, his cheeks coloring in a flush that only made Michael more desperate to touch him. “Beg your pardon?”

“Who cares? Who’s here to stop you from offering something forward?” Michael’s pulse pounded in his ears, but it didn’t deter him from his goal, voice creeping towards desperate pleading as he tried to convince Ryan to help him. “I feel like I’m on fire, Ryan, and you-” He didn’t even know how to say it, sucking in a breath to try and clear his head and not really succeeding.

“Michael, I-”

“Please. I- I’ve never felt like this, never felt so hot and empty,” he gasped, Ryan’s hand gripping his staff tight as he tried to stop from reaching for the lad. “You could take care of me, I know it. Hold me down with your strong hands and cover my body with yours- gods, I know it isn’t decent, but I need you.” Michael stepped closer and watched Ryan shiver, the witch shutting his eyes to block out the alluring sight of the lad, but the image was already burned into his mind, the flush on Michael’s freckle-spattered skin, the sweat clinging to his shiny auburn curls, the wetness in his lust-dark eyes.

He shouldn’t. Michael was addled, begging for something that he couldn’t properly say yes to, that he hadn’t even intended to do; if he’d rolled through the lust on purpose, it’d be different, but Michael had inadvertently stumbled into the pollen, and now he was pleading for Ryan to fill him.

But, Singer’s blood, he wanted the boy. He wanted to keep Michael at his side, dosed with lust if he had to, have access to that sweetly curved mouth whenever he pleased, to all that pale skin and those beautiful curls, to let Michael warm his cock whenever the lad wanted- whenever Ryan wanted it.

Ryan could feel his body reacting to the filthy thoughts, length thickening under the heavy fabric of his kilt as he pried his eyes open to look at Michael.

The lad was soft, his cheeks plump and the flare of his hips almost indecent under his tunic, thick thighs filling out his trousers and stoking Ryan’s lust further. Between that softness and the fact that Michael was out hunting, not safely farming in the village, let Ryan know that stealing the boy away wouldn’t leave a widow or orphans; hunting was reserved for the unmarried, who brought their kills back to their villages to share among everyone, while the married took to farming and raising livestock to sustain a family without putting themselves in danger.

His parents might miss him, his whole village; who wouldn’t miss such a beauty?; but Ryan wouldn’t be hurting anyone, wouldn’t take Michael from anyone who depended on him. He could be selfish, keep the human for himself, and not truly do any harm.

It was probably a sign that Ryan had spent too long alone with the Fair Folk, that he was thinking of stealing a human away, that he was thinking of Michael as a human as though Ryan himself was something else, but the witch didn’t care.

“I’ll take care of you on one condition.” Michael’s face lit up, looking at Ryan like a savior, and the adoration made Ryan’s cock throb. The boy would do anything for satisfaction, and Ryan was absolutely going to take advantage of that. “You have to stay with me.”

The lad’s eager look fell into confusion, brows knitting even as he panted for breath, licking his lips to wet them before he spoke. “What- what do you mean, I have to stay with you? You said you would show me the edge of the forest. Y-you offered to take me home!”

“I did,” Ryan replied with a shrug, “and now the offer has changed.” He stepped into the lad’s space, letting Michael feel the heat between them, see the want that had darkened Ryan’s own eyes, tucking a hand under the lad’s chin to make him meet Ryan’s gaze, thumb tracing Michael’s lower lip. “If you want the satisfaction, the pleasure that I can give you, you have to stay and be mine.”

He could feel the little hunter’s breaths against the pad of his thumb as Michael hesitated, emotions warring on his face, no doubt frantically trying to come up with a way to both have Ryan and go home.

It wasn’t going to happen.

“Or I can leave you to solve your problems yourself,” Ryan suggested casually, releasing Michael’s face and stepping away from him again, leaning against his staff and hiding a wicked grin at the boy’s whine. “I’m sure you could find the exit if you wandered enough. Maybe one of the Fair Folk will take pity on you. They do so love pretty things.”

“Please…” The whisper was desperate, the lad on the verge of tears, and Ryan didn’t stop his smirk this time.

“Please, what, Michael? What is it you want?”

“I want you,” he breathed, his whole body trembling, fists curling at his sides. “I want you to fill me and make me yours.”

Ryan simply raised a brow, seeming unmoved. “You’ll be mine if you stay.”

Michael’s resolve finally crumbled and he nodded, trying to throw himself at Ryan, but the witch caught him, kept him at arm’s length with that cruel grin on his face as Michael finally broke into desperate tears.

“Say the words, Michael. Say it.”

“I’m yours, Ryan, please- please just fuck me, I’ll stay with you, I need you-” Ryan crashed their lips together, tongue pushing past those soft petals to dominate the boy’s mouth, panting when he pulled away and Michael clung to him.

“Let’s go get you taken care of, my dear.”

 

Ryan supported Michael all the way back to his cabin, thankful for his staff to keep him upright as the lad tried to cuddle closer, leaning more heavily on Ryan with every step. “Ryan- Huntress, you’re so strong,” he mumbled, sounding absolutely dreamy, and Ryan shuddered as he hiked Michael up onto his feet and pulled him along, wanting to get him inside his cottage before the lad collapsed onto the forest floor. Despite the awful, manipulative choice Ryan had presented Michael with, he didn’t want to see him hurt or in danger; honestly, he had to thank the Singer and the Huntress for making Ryan the first being Michael had encountered, and not someone or something else.

He tapped his staff against his door and it sprung open on its own, shutting and locking behind him once Ryan and Michael had crossed the threshold, a few quick thumps of his staff against the floor causing what looked like empty jars hanging from his ceilings to glow with ethereal light, chasing away the darkness in the cottage. Michael gasped quietly, the dancing lights reflecting in his wide eyes, and Ryan chuckled as he rested his staff next to the doorframe and set his satchel on the floor; he could handle Michael from here.

“Still needy, my dear?” he murmured, the boy taking a few moments to shake off the awe and meet Ryan’s gaze with hazy eyes. He looked so sweet and dazed, any shame Ryan felt at wanting Michael like that quickly overwhelmed by arousal. “Can you talk to me, Michael?”

The hunter nodded before he could stop himself, frowning and licking his dry lips before he answered. “Yeah. Please, Ryan, need you,” Michael pleaded softly, reaching up to curl those lithe fingers in Ryan’s shirt, the fabric thin and soft with wear, his obvious desperation making Ryan shudder.

“Oh, pet,” Ryan sighed, cupping one of Michael’s cheeks to feel the heat radiating off the lad, wrapping his arm around Michael and planting the other hand at the small of his back to hold him close. “The gods will never again make anything as beautiful as you, will they? The Huntress’ bow in your lips, the Singer’s kisses dotting your cheeks.” He thumbed away some of the pollen across Michael’s cheekbone, licking his lips at the stripe of flushed skin it revealed.

It had to be unbearable to Michael as Ryan took his time to appreciate him, the witch’s lips twitching when Michael whined softly. “I’m sorry, Michael. It’s cruel to keep you waiting.”

The boy nodded in agreement, the motions so sharp they shook free a cloud of pollen from his hair, which Ryan inhaled greedily. He’d need to be similarly affected to keep up with the lad’s needs. His pupils dilated, cock throbbing between his legs, and Ryan leaned down to capture Michael’s mouth in another searing kiss, licking the fine dust of pollen from his lips, before breaking off and starting to undress the lad.

Ryan leaned Michael’s bow against the wall next to his staff, Michael’s quiver joining the others before Ryan guided Michael through his modest cottage, fingers laced in a way that seemed so intimate. Pushing back the curtain that divided the rooms, Ryan led Michael to his bed, sitting the boy down and kicking up another cloud of pollen that the witch took greedy gulps of before dropping to his knees, smirking when he heard Michael’s breath catch.

His lips traced the inner seam of Michael’s trousers, feeling the heat of him under his mouth as Ryan’s hands found the soft leather of Michael’s boots, carefully unlacing them and sliding them off his feet one by one, taking his time so he had more of it to tease the boy who was squirming and whining above him. Michael had buried his fingers in Ryan’s hair, petting and tugging at it in equal measure, both delighting the older man as he explored Michael with his hands and mouth, gently massaging and squeezing the swells of Michael’s calves, lips teasing closer and closer to the lad’s crotch before Ryan withdrew, leaving Michael on the edge.

“Ry-an,” Michael whined, the witch’s low chuckle sending heat through Michael’s veins.

“Mi-chael,” he sang back lowly, teasing his pet just to watch the way he pouted that plump bottom lip. “Tell me what you need, dear.”

The lad squirmed, legs tensing under Ryan’s hands, before tugging irritably at his own tunic and his trousers, looking at the gent with pleading eyes. “Too hot,” he huffed, and Ryan could see the sweat glimmering on Michael’s brow in the gentle glow of his cabin.

“I know, dear. It’s the lust,” Ryan murmured, petting Michael’s thigh absently and only winding him up more. “You’ll cool when you’re satisfied, once I’ve fucked you properly.”

Michael shuddered as Ryan rose to his full height, loosening the ties on his shirt before tugging it off and tossing it away, the sight of his broad chest, thick with muscle and just a bit of softness, making Michael bite back a moan. The witch flushed, pleased, as he kicked off his boots and set to taking off his kilt, unbuckling it before unwrapping it from around his waist, letting the wool fall away and leaving Ryan bared for Michael to see.

A whimper left Michael’s plush lips and it made Ryan’s cock throb where it bobbed between his strong thighs, thick with blood and flushed at the tip, fire blazing in Michael’s belly at the thought of how Ryan would feel inside him, the drag of that fat head along Michael’s walls as the witch’s generous prick stretched him open. “Ryan-” He gasped, not even sure what to say, toes curling as he watched the older man stroke himself once, head falling back with a low groan.

A lazy smirk grew on Ryan’s lips as he looked down at Michael, hand still encircling his shaft, watching the boy squirm and pant. “You want it, don’t you, dear?” he teased, knowing full well that Michael was desperate for him, holding back a laugh at his eager nodding.

“Please, Ryan, I need it.” Michael finally seemed to remember that he could undress himself, tugging at the bottom hem of his tunic and throwing it to the floor, revealing tight linen wrapped around his chest that made Ryan raise a brow. The lad fumbled, trying to find the end, and Ryan stepped in to help, taking a knee, his fingers gliding across the long strip of fabric until he reached the edge, slowly unwrapping Michael’s chest just to tease him, setting aside the fabric before gently touching the lad again. He shivered under Ryan’s touches, gooseflesh erupting on his flushed skin wherever Ryan’s hands traveled, cupping Michael’s breasts and passing his thumbs over the hard peaks of his nipples.

Michael had no patience for Ryan’s slow exploration, grunting and coughing as he pushed Ryan’s hands off his chest and towards the lacing of his trousers, shaking loose anything that had settled in his lungs while the gent’s deft hands set to work opening Michael’s pants, urging the lad to lift his hips so Ryan could pull down his trousers and smallclothes all in one fell swoop. His mismatched eyes took Michael in greedily as the hunter let his thighs fall open, the soft ginger curls above his cunt, the wetness that shone on his skin and called to Ryan, reaching up to smooth his hands across the softness of Michael’s inner thighs before grinning wickedly up at him.

“May I?” Ryan asked, a brow raised as his fingers trailed higher, the younger man groaning in frustration before fisting his hands in Ryan’s hair and tugging the gent’s face between his thighs, shuddering when his huff of laughter hit his cunt.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the witch hummed, spreading open Michael’s lips with his thumbs, admiring the glistening wetness, the way Michael’s pussy twitched before Ryan leaned in to lick him, moaning at the taste of Michael’s lust. His hips jerked towards Ryan’s hot mouth and eager tongue, the gent’s short beard scratching at Michael’s thighs as Ryan lavished his wet heat, laying long strokes over Michael’s cunt before flicking his tongue against the lad’s clit, earning Ryan a shout of his name and nails digging into his scalp as he closed his lips around the little bud and sucked at it.

An appreciative moan from Ryan sent vibrations through Michael’s heated body, cunt fluttering around nothing as he rapidly tipped over the edge, the aphrodisiac he’d breathed in and Ryan’s skillful tongue against his clit making him come hard, soaking Ryan’s face in his wetness, which only seemed to encourage the witch, ducking his head to press his tongue inside Michael and curl it against his hot, twitching walls. There was something to be said for the influence of lust, as Michael didn’t find himself as oversensitive as he usually was after finishing himself off, instead spreading his legs wider, welcoming the press of Ryan’s mouth to his hot core, the way he eagerly fucked his tongue into Michael, the gent moaning as though he was the one being serviced.

Gods, Michael wanted to suck Ryan’s cock.

The thought fled as suddenly as it had arrived, chased off by another approaching orgasm as Ryan’s thumb found Michael’s clit, pressing and rubbing the sensitive nub, the hunter unable to stop the whine that escaped him the closer he came to his end, back arching and thighs so tense they shook as the feeling came to a head, pussy clenching around Ryan’s thrusting tongue when Michael came again, gushing into Ryan’s mouth as he cried out. “Ryan, fuck!”

High whimpers escaped Michael, trembling as Ryan lapped his release from his folds and thighs before the witch lifted his head, his gaze wild and hungry, face shining with Michael’s cum. He licked his lips before surging up and pushing Michael onto his back on the bed, the hot weight of his cock pressed against Michael’s thigh as Ryan captured his mouth roughly, giving Michael a taste of his own slick while the witch’s hand slipped between his legs, pushing two thick fingers into Michael’s wet pussy to give him something to clench down on.

“Gods, your cunt is so tight,” Ryan growled, Michael’s hips bucking towards his hand, desperate for more of a stretch, deeper, too far gone to realize he was pleading aloud for just that, but he certainly felt the interested twitch of Ryan’s cock against his thigh. “I’ll give you everything, dear, don’t fret. Stretch you open, make you a perfect sheath for my cock and then fill you with my seed.”

Michael’s answering moan broke Ryan’s resolve, abandoning the pretense of preparation and pulling his fingers out of Michael, replacing them with the head of his cock and gliding it through Michael’s wet folds before sinking inside him with one sharp thrust, making the lad cry out for him, nails scrabbling across Ryan’s upper back.

He paused to make sure Michael wasn’t in pain, chest heaving and hips pressed flush against Michael’s, and was immediately reassured as Michael started whining for Ryan to move, bucking his hips and tugging at Ryan’s hair to urge him to get on with it. Silencing his complaints with a searing kiss, Ryan reluctantly pulled out of Michael’s dripping cunt to slam back inside him, groaning as the tight clutch once again engulfed his cock. Ryan’s hands moved from Michael’s hips to the backs of his thighs, wrapping the lad’s legs around his waist so he could fuck deeper into him, swallowing up Michael’s moans with hungry kisses, devouring that plush mouth as Ryan pounded into him.

“You take it so well, my beautiful pet,” Ryan rasped, trailing his lips up Michael’s jaw before sinking his teeth into his neck, Michael’s walls fluttering around him as the hunter cried his name. “Your sweet cunt just clings to my cock, doesn’t it, Michael?”

“Ryan- fuck, please,” he wailed, thighs squeezing around Ryan’s hips, “please, fill me! Huntress, your cock is so thick-!” The witch scattered more marks across Michael’s throat as his hips smacked against the lad’s wet thighs, the tight cling of his cunt and his desperate pleas for Ryan to fill him pushing the gent closer and closer to his orgasm, capturing Michael’s mouth as he once again pressed his thumb to the boy’s swollen clit, urging him to come again as Michael’s whimpers rose in pitch.

“Show me how you adore my cock, my dear. Come for me, Michael. Come, and I’ll fill you so well,” Ryan promised, throbbing inside his fluttering walls as Michael’s hips jerked, the increasing tightness of Michael’s entrance letting Ryan know just how close he was before he came, screaming Ryan’s name and covering his cock in more of the lad’s wetness. The witch moaned, thrusts stuttering as Michael’s body gripped him, leaning his forehead against the lad’s as Ryan buried himself deep in Michael and came, both of them moaning as Ryan’s hot seed flooded Michael’s cunt.

It seemed to be enough to satisfy Michael, the hunter sighing Ryan’s name and curling his arms around his shoulders, tilting his face up to kiss him slow and sweet. “So full,” he slurred quietly, making Ryan chuckle as he pecked Michael’s kiss-swollen mouth again.

“Tired, pet?” he hummed, laughing again when the lad nodded, snuggling closer to Ryan’s warmth, wrapping his legs tighter around Ryan’s waist when he tried to pull out.

“Stay,” Michael insisted, and Ryan listened, supporting Michael with his arms as he rolled them over so that the lad rested on his chest, dense with muscle but not heavy enough to take Ryan’s breath away. He kissed the lad’s sweaty curls, inhaling the smell of him properly now that he wasn’t covered in pollen, as Michael dozed against him.

A smile graced Ryan’s lips and he began humming a prayer of thanks to the Singer, for bringing him Michael, everything he could have asked for and more.


	10. Extra(fuck)Life - Hopefully Not for the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ExtraLife time. However, this time, things get a bit more...naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangly, You smart. You loyal, I appreciate you and I fucking love you!

Gavin didn’t know why he agreed to do this. Curiosity? Wanting to see how far his coworkers would go? Because, deep deep down, he really wanted to? He certainly wasn’t doing it for the kids.

He knew that each year, ExtraLife continued to get bigger and bigger, with the Rooster Teeth crew needing to come up with stunts crazier than the last. And maybe Gavin shouldn’t be surprised that eventually they turned to fanservice to draw in the money. But he felt like maybe they were crossing a big line when the fanservice became more R rated.

Not that Gavin could stop it (even if he wanted to). Already, Ryan had given Burnie a blowjob in a maid outfit and Barbara had fingered Ashley to orgasm, all before he had even arrived. They were all drunk and becoming increasingly horney. All of them were willing to get down and dirty. It didn’t help that their depravity was working, the fans demanding they go further, they do more.

So then it came time for Gavin and Michael to show up and do their part, there was no stopping the train. Everyone knew that Team Mavin always did something grand and shocking. Gavin couldn’t disappoint them. At least that’s what he told himself when he went along with Michael as the other pitched the idea, grinning evilly back at Gavin.

So here Gavin was, bent naked over a desk, hands tied behind his arms, with a blindfold covering his eyes and someone (he thinks Michael) fingering him open, two fingers making wet noises as they scissored inside Gavin. Somewhere over to his right, he can hear Jack explaining to the audience what they were going to do. Gavin couldn’t believe how calm the man sounded, like Gavin wasn’t five feet away from him, naked and dick hard as he was readied for his coworkers to fuck.

“Alright, so here is what’s going to happen. For every $1,337 we get, we will dump a load of cum into everyone’s favorite twink! Anyone here is welcome to fuck Gavin, but they have to fuck to completion. So get those donations in and let’s see how sloppy we can get him.”

Gavin tried to calm his beating heart, hearing them all eagerly agree.

He jumped as the horns went off, people screaming around him. That didn’t take long. He thought, almost hysterically. Above him, he heard a chuckle (Michael? Or was it Jeremy?) as the person fingering him pulled their fingers out, wiping the extra lube onto Gavin’s thigh. Over the excited chatter of the others, Gavin could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Looks like they weren’t wasting any time getting to it either.

Gavin moaned at the first touch of their wet cock slapping against his ass. His cheeks were spread apart, rim twitching. Gavin held his breath as the tip was slowly pushed in. Already he felt full.

Gavin couldn’t believe he was doing this. Here he was, naked on camera, for all to see, as some slowly pushed their dick into him. They were about to fuck him then cum into as everyone watched. And they wouldn’t be the last. Excitement buzzed in his stomach.

Gavin statled as someone lightly tugged on his hair, coming to stand in front of him. “I have a feeling we’re about to get a lot of these.” Jack? Ryan? Said even as more horns went off. “Don’t want to fall too far behind.”

Gavin nodded, his excitement growing. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Open your mouth so we can fill you from both ends.”

Gavin did, licking his lips before opening as wide as he could. Again, no time was wasted as their pants were pulled down and cock slipping free to slap against his face. Gavin could hear them as they strocked their dick to full mast. He could feel their eyes burning into his, looking him over. His head was pulled till they got him where they wanted, their hand tight in his hair, and then Gavin was slowly feed their dick. Having never given a blow job before, he was surprised to find that it was warm and heavy on his tongue. Salty too. 

The person fucking his ass groaned as they pushed further into Gavin, not stopping now till their hips were flushed against Gavin. They stilled for a moment, enjoying how tight and warm Gavin was, before slowly pulling back. Then they thrust back in.

As they started to form a rhythm, the dick in Gavin’s mouth kept pushing in, till they hit the back of Gavin’s throat. Gavin tried to pull back, feeling himself gag, but the person in front of him didn’t let him. They kept a tight grip in Gavin’s hair, pushing Gavin as close to them as they could. Gavin could feel tears starting to form in his eyes as he struggled a little, making wet choking sounds around the dick. That just seemed to excite the person more as they made short, abortive thrust to get Gavin to do it again.

Eventually, they pulled out, allowing Gavin to cough for a second and to catch his breath. They didn’t wait long though before forcing themselves back in. All Gavin could do was lay there and take it as they continued that routine of pushing all the way in, waiting for Gavin to choke, before pulling out.

The two fucking him soon found their rhythm, each finding the best way to get Gavin to make lovely noises or tightened around them. It didn’t take long before their pace picked up, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room. Gavin could hear people calling to him:

“Fuck Gavin, you look so good.”

“I can’t wait for my turn. Bet he’ll feel amazing, wet and hot around my dick.”

“Keep bringing in those donations, folks. We all want a turn.”

Gavin felt his face burning. His dick was painfully hard, dripping pre-cum. Gavin knew, though, that he probably wouldn’t be allowed to cum for awhile. This wasn’t about his pleasure, Michael had explained to him. Only about the others using his body to get off. And of course, to see how full they could get him before he begged them to stop.

Gavin shouted in surprise, the sound muffled by the dick in his throat, as his prostate was hit.

“Fucking do that again. He sounds wonderful.”

“Feels wonderful too. Every time he moans, the vibrations make it feel like I might cum. Fuck.”

“Uh, uh.” Gavin moaned around the dick around his mouth. The man fucking his face faltered for a second, before he fucked Gavin faster for a few more minutes. Then they were pushing all the way in and stilling. Gavin closed his eyes as he was forced to drink every bit of cum that was being pumped into him. All the while, the person fucking his ass continued to their harsh pace, grunting at the feeling of Gavin squeezing around him.

Fingers ran through Gavin’s hair as the person in front of him finally pulled away. Gavin panted but he didn’t have long to rest as someone else immediately took their place. They didn’t bother to wait as they pushed their dick in, setting a rough pace of fucking down Gavin’s throat.

The man behind him fucked him hard before stilling. Gavin cried out as he felt warmth spill into him. They stayed inside of him for a bit before pulling out with a wet squelch. 

The horns went off and everyone cheered. Gavin sagged as he heard another pair of pants being pulled down. Then he was filled again, their thrusts long and hard. The sound was even wetter as the lube and cum mixed in together.

It was going to be a long night.


	11. To Kill is to Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan are probably the happiest couple in the world and probably the best life together. Well, their lives would be perfect if they weren't serial killers and they didn't keep one of their victims and use them as their sex pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arigato gozaimasu, Gangly! They always come through so please, go check out their writing!

Jeremy walked like he was taking a stroll through the park on a sunny day-and not like he was walking through an alleyway at night with a large hunting knife in his hand. He didn’t whistle (too cliche) but he did grin as he heard it. The barely there whimpers of a frightened and hurt person.

“You know if you come out now, this would be all over sooner.” Jeremy said, glee in his voice. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they took in everything in front of him. The large, overflowing dumpster. The piles of trash stacked up beside it. The pallet that laid opposite. The doors leading into the buildings that made the alleyway. Anything that would provide a hiding spot for someone on the run.

There was silence. Jeremy was not disappointed in this. The hunt was always more fun when they put up a fight. Casually, he took a step forward, head swing left and right to try to catch any movement. “Now don’t be like that. You’re just drawing the inevitable out.”

Again, Jeremy was met with silence. The person was most likely holding their breath. And didn’t that get Jeremy excited, the thought of someone watching him. Fear in their eyes as they had their mouth covered, not daring to make a sound. It sent all his blood rushing to his cock.

Jeremy stood still, waiting. He was not the most patient person (that was Ryan’s thing) but he knew how to out wait his prey. He had it down to a science by now.

First you say nothing, make them grow antsier, begging and praying to anyone who would listen that you would just leave. Then, you start tapping your weapon. It didn’t matter on what, whether your leg or the nearest meta object. As long as your prey can hear the sound of your tap, tap, tap. Anything to set them on the edge. Lastly, you turn your back (but do not let down your guard). Make your prey think they have chance to get by you or attack you. After that, you let you prey come to you.

Sure enough, Jeremy had his back turned for less than a minute before he heard it. The sound of shuffling and wood dragging across the ground. Jeremy quickly turned around, hand raised to catch the wood his prey was attempting to club him with. They didn’t even have time to let out a shout of surprise before Jeremy’s other hand, the one with the knife, was moving. He stabbed forward, hitting the prey in their soft skin.

There was a gasp before they looked down, eyes wide at the sight of a knife sticking out of their stomach. They looked back up at Jeremy, who grinned before twisting his hand. The prey shouted as they knife dug around before it was pulled out. With the shock of being stabbed and seeing their blood for the first time, it was easy for Jeremy to knock the person to the ground. They laid there, gasping and wheezing as Jeremy carefully straddled them.

“You know you don’t have long to live, right?” He asked, whispering into their ear. His smirk widened when he felt a shiver run through them. “Luckily for me, we still have some time to play before you go.”

Then he raised his knife again.

~

Jeremy returned home, to the nice unassuming house in the middle of a nice, unassuming neighborhood, covered in blood. He had his long jacket on and a big cowboy hat to cover most of it and had taken the back roads so as not to run into anyone.

Excitement sang in his blood. He had needed that hunt. Work had been stressful, everyone seemed to be shoving their shit onto him, and Jeremy had needed a break. Ryan had understood, allowing Jeremy his solo hunt. But now that it was over with, Jeremy wanted to get back home to his boyfriend and pet.

The young man eagerly opened the door, his excitement only growing as he heard the muffled sounds of Ryan moaning. Shredding his dirty clothes, he followed the noise into their living room. There, Ryan sat on the couch, arms stretched and head thrown back. From what Jeremy could tell, he was completely naked. Those bright, blue eyes caught Jeremy, holding his gaze, before Ryan let out another moan. Shaking himself, Jeremy rounded the couch and finally saw what was causing Ryan to release those splendid sounds. 

It was their darling pet, Gavin, sitting between Ryan’s spread legs and eagerly working on Ryan’s cock. Gavin wasn’t a pet in the traditional sense (meaning he was human) but it was what Ryan and Jeremy had made him into.

At one point, Gavin had been one of their victims. But Jeremy had found him too pretty to kill right away and so had brought him home. Ryan had been against it at first, but with Jeremy constantly pleading and showing Ryan all the fun things they could do with Gavin, it hadn’t taken long for the other man to give in.

Jeremy knew Ryan was glad he had. It had taken some hard training (neither of them had actually kept a human alive for very long and weren’t used to breaking someone but not too much) but eventually, Gavin’s spirit had broke. Now here he was, happily licking at Ryan’s cock.

Gavin was naked (as always) and wore fuzzy dog ears that matched the color his hair. Jeremy liked the days when Gavin was a “cat” better, but Ryan had always been a dog person and since he had stayed home tonight, Jeremy couldn’t really complain. Sticking out of Gavin’s plump ass cheeks was a long dog tail, attached to a butt plug. Gavin looked up as Jeremy entered the room, green eyes hazy, but he didn’t stop sucking Ryan off.

Jeremy licked his lips. “Did you two have fun tonight?”

Ryan gave him a lazy grin, reaching down to run his hand through Gavin’s hair. “Of course we did. I’ve already filled him up twice. How about you? How was the hunt?”

“Perfect.” Jeremy watched as Gavin opened his mouth and began to deepthroat Ryan. Though Jeremy liked that he could now fuck Gavin’s mouth with ease, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the days where he could force his dick down Gavin’s throat and have the man choke around him, pretty eyes filling with tears and begging Jeremy to let him breath. “Relaxing. I’m glad I went out tonight.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you did too. You deserved a little ‘you’ time.” Ryan’s finger clenched as he shoved Gavin all the way down, forcing their pet to take him. His hips started thrusting up, slowly fucking Gavin’s mouth, but Ryan didn’t take his eyes off Jeremy. “You’re drink is on the table, if you want it?”

Jeremy smiled, warmth filling his chest at Ryan’s words, He walked forward to give the other man a kiss, fingers tangling with Ryan to help fuck Gavin down. “Thanks, babe. You do really know what I want.”

“I would hope I do, after all we’ve been through.” Ryan’s chuckle was amused.

Hunts always got Jeremy horny and ready to go. It wasn’t uncommon that after a hunt together, Jeremy would slam Ryan against a wall to make out or try to bend him over the nearest object. After getting Gavin, his desires have only increased. He would still fuck Ryan after a hunt, but now he also wanted a go at their pet. Ryan, always willing to accommodate his partner, had started buying an aphrodisiac (something Jeremy suspected was illegal) so Jeremy could go for longer, could go harder, and could really fuck them like he wanted to.

That’s what Jeremy found on their kitchen table, a little pill and a glass of water. Ryan was truly the perfect partner, knowing how else to help Jeremy relax. He swallowed the pill and returned to find Ryan fucking Gavin faster. Their pet had stopped all attempts to help and just allowed Ryan to take his mouth.

Jeremy, having been hard since the life left his prey, was quick to step out of his underwear and get behind Gavin. His eyes were eagerly glued to the plug stretching Gavin’s puffy rim. It easily slid out when Jeremy pulled on it and Jeremy’s breath hitched as he watched some of Ryan’s cool cum leak out.

The sounds above him increased and Jeremy looked up in time to watch Ryan force Gavin’s head down as his hips slammed up, the man’s eyes closed as he shouted his pleasure. Turning to the side just a bit, Jeremy could clearly see Gavin’s throat working to swallow all of Ryan’s cum down.

Cursing, Jeremy decided he really couldn’t wait tonight. He barely took his time lining up before he pushed inside. His eyes closed, the feeling of Gavin clenching down on him combined with the sheer wetness that was Ryan’s cum was too much for him. His hands were tight on Gavin’s hips, digging bruises into them, as he started to ram himself inside.

Their flesh met in meaty, wet smacks as Jeremy fucked hard and fast. His groans of appreciation was mixed in with Gavin’s pants. They shifted a little and Jeremy looked up to see that Gavin was now bracing himself against the couch, mouth free. Ryan, who was watching this all with uncovered lust (he must have taken a pill too, Jeremy thought) leaned back on the couch and was now fingering himself.

Jeremy’s eyes were glued to Ryan’s fingers, watching as the man teasingly played with his rim, stretching himself for when Jeremy was done with Gavin. When Ryan was up to three fingers, and playfully starting to add a fourth, Jeremy closed his eyes and fucked into Gavin harder.

While his week had been shitty, these were the days Jeremy liked best. Fresh off a kill and fucking his pet, watching his boyfriend get ready for when Jeremy moved onto him. Jeremy knew how the rest of the night would play out too, Jeremy switching back and forth from the two, till Ryan got too tired. Then the older man would watch as the drug really got into Jeremy’s veins, making the younger man desperately to fuck anything. It often ended up with their pet passed out, Jeremy using his sloppy hole as the cumdump they had trained him to be. Eventually, Jeremy too would pass out, where then Ryan would pick him up, clean him, then put him to bed.

Ryan would only move Gavin to the special “cage” they made for him, but not before plugging their pet back up. While Jeremy loved to use Gavin, Ryan loved to see their pet stuffed and was often found grinning at the way their pet would whine about being too full. Maybe Ryan would even use Gavin too, filling him up one last time before bed.

All Jeremy really knew, as he fucked closer and closer to completion, was that he had the best life ever.


	12. 2+2=4-some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a common thing between Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, and Meg to have sex with each other.

Both Michael and Gavin moaned erotically biting their lips as they watched their lovely ladies strip for them. “Damn, Gav, we sure did pick such beautiful girls, didn’t we?” Michael groaned and smirked as he saw Meg’s cheeks turn pink. But, Gavin wasn’t paying attention. No, his undivided attention was focused primarily on his beautiful Lindsay as she exposed herself to him. Yes, his Lindsay. Ever since the four couples started dating each other, Gavin made it very clear to the rest of them that the blonde was his despite the wedding band she wore affirming that she was actually Michael’s. This statement was true considering the numerous times both Meg and Michael had walked in on Gavin ravenously attacking Lindsay with both love and affection and completely fucking her brains out. “You’re so goddamn rough with her, Gavvy” Michael had once chided Gavin when after the Brit’s bout with his wife, she came out of it with several bite marks and a limp to match. But, as Lindsay was such an easy going person, she obviously didn’t seem to mind Gavin absolutely wrecking her, considering the fact that she gets extremely welcoming cuddles from him afterwards. “Pot calling the kettle black a bit there, eh boi?” Gavin had retorted back at him. Indeed, as rough as he was with Lindsay, nothing compared to the amount of absolute brutality Michael bestowed upon Meg who despite her smaller size, Gavin was always surprised that her tiny body could handle the poundings Michael usually gave to her. But, really, the couple was usually always rough when it came to sex: The boys were rough with each other, the girls were just as rough with each other. And it didn’t even matter which combination of the four wound up together, they would all come out of it with love bites and bloody looking scratch marks.

“So damn lovely you two are” Gavin finally said his eyes looking between his girlfriend and his boyfriend’s wife as they now stood in front of the bed completely nude, groaning as he palmed himself in his boxers. Wanting to touch, Gavin stepped closer and reached out toward the women, both gasping and moaning softly as his cool hands touched their breasts. He then smirked devilishly and before both girls could figure out what that smile meant, they then felt his hands travel down to their hairless cunts and both moaned as his fingertips ghosted over their slick lips, Lindsay gasping as he felt the tip playfully slide into her and wiggle around. 

“They’re so wet for us, boi” Gavin mused enjoying the lovely sounds pouring from the girls’ mouths as he continued to touch slick entrances. All too soon, however, they whined as they felt the touching stop, Lindsay groaning as she felt his fingers leave her. Gavin then looked back at Michael who was really enjoying the display. “So, who do you want to shag, love?” he asked even though he already knew the answer to that, his eyes staring intently into Lindsay’s, who just stared back at him with an equally lustful gaze. 

Michael indeed already knew the answer to that, his own brown eyes locking with Meg’s. “I think we both know damn well who I want to fuck, Gav” he said in a low voice as he stalked towards the smaller woman, his hands already reaching out to hold her slim waist, Meg shivering slightly at the cool sensation of his hands. “What do you say, Turney? Wanna fuck?” he purred, lowering his head down to gently peck her lips, the only gentleness that he was going to give to her. 

Meg just breathed out a laugh and pulled him in for another kiss. Gavin watched his girlfriend and boyfriend kiss each other with a fond look in his eyes until he felt a hand turn his head around and he smiled as he suddenly was staring back at Lindsay. “Hey, don’t be forgetting about me” she chided and began tugging him backwards, pulling towards the bed. Gavin bit his lip as he watched her as she fell back against the bed and wiggle herself up to the headboard, groaning pleasingly as she spread her legs wide for him. Lindsay winked at him a cheeky smile spreading across her blushing cheeks. “Well, don’t just stand there, Free. Come eat me out.”

Gavin chuckled at her impatience, but obliged her and made his way towards her, shedding his own clothes along the way. He knelt between her wonderful thighs and before he could finally give Lindsay what she wanted, the cheeky Brit leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, Lindsay breathing out a laugh but it was cut off with a gasp as Gavin’s fingers immediately plunged into her wetness and began pumping them in and out of her. Lindsay let out a cry and her back arched as the tips of his fingers crooked up at her G-spot flicking it rapidly. “G-Gavvy” she breathed out before she was pulled back into the kiss. 

Meg, by contrast, was more impatient than Lindsay. Ending the kiss with a rough bite to those plump red lips, Meg let out a little growl and turned them around and shoved Michael down onto the bed and before Michael could even fully sit up, Meg had already trapped his head between her thighs. “You better do the same and eat me out too, Jones” she demanded as she lowered her cunt closer to his mouth. Michael just let out a snicker at her demands and took her tiny hips and ran his tongue up her slit, Meg gasping and letting out an airy moan as the slick muscle lapped at her slick folds. “Yeah, Michael, that’s it” she moaned and let out another gasp and gripped his curly hair as the tip swirled around her engorged clit.

Not wanting to be out done, Gavin pecked Lindsay’s lips once more before he descended down to lovely spot between her legs and immediately plunged his tongue into her depths. Lindsay arched her back and let out a scream as she felt that slimy flesh thoroughly lick her, moaning and tightly gripping his gel slicked hair as his thumb worked on her swollen clit. Both ladies moaned and called out both Michael and Gavin’s named as the two tongue fucked each girl. While Meg had her head thrown back in pleasure and rocked her hips along with Michael’s tongue, Lindsay gripped the bed and gave herself over to the delicious ecstasy his lapping muscle was giving to her, Gavin groaning at the wonderful taste of her. She always tasted like sweet peaches to him for some reason and likewise Meg’s taste was akin to honey to Michael and he couldn’t get enough of the taste as it was just dripping onto his tongue and swallowed with a deep moan. 

“Gavvy” Lindsay broke out on a gasp as his teeth nipped at her fold, “please, Gav. Fuck me” she begged, bucking her hips into his hips as his prickly lips sucked on her throbbing clit. Gavin just giggled at her plea and continued to taste her, the blonde groaning in both frustration and pleasure as the laugh sent vibrations through her. 

Meg, once again, was a bit more demanding and a tad bit more competitive, not wanting to get beaten to the fucking by Team Losers themselves. “You better fuck me too, Michael” she growled down at him and watched as his almost black eyes stared up at her in an almost look of defiance. In retaliation to her forcefulness, Michael gripped her plump ass cheeks and harshly slapped her rear, Meg gasping at the sharp pain but then moaned as his tongue eased the pain as it flicked rapidly inside her. “M-Michael, come on, fuck me” she pleaded and then let out a loud ‘fuck!’ as her ass was struck again. 

“That’s not a proper way to get me to fuck you, Meg” he chided up at her and the brunette bit her lip as she saw how wet his lips were. “Ask nicely and I might consider it” he demanded. 

The thing about Meg was that she was very feisty in bed. It was always a challenge to try to be sweet and gentle with her, even Gavin knew that and he was the one that started dating her first. Michael obviously didn’t seem to mind as he was the one who could equally match her wild nature. Meg could be sweet when she wanted to, and Lindsay could attest to this. It was just that now, her competitive nature was starting to bleed out and she wanted to be the first one to be fucked and the first one to cum. 

Hearing nothing from the brunette, Michael laid a swat to her ass again and Meg cried out again at the stinging, but oh so good pain. “Come on, Turney, ask nicely and I’ll fuck ya good” Michael murmured into her as he continued to eat her and then he slid one hand down to push his sweatpants down enough to free the erection that was making itself noticeable in his straining boxers. He groaned into her as he groped his dick before he finally pushed them down enough to free himself, moaning out a swear as it sprung up hard and throbbing. “You want this big cock? Then ask nicely, Meg” he tempted as he pumped himself.

Giving in and wanting so desperately to be filled by the thick length, Meg locked her brown eyes with his brown eyes. “Please, fuck me, Michael” she pleaded and rocked her hips as an indicator as what she wanted. Michael chuckled and released her hips, but not before slapping her ass again, a red hand print now visible on her cheeks. “Alright, Meg, have at it, baby girl” he crooned as he brought her head down for a sweet kiss. Meg nearly squealed in joy as she slid herself down his body and positioned his cock and moaned as she slid herself down, Lindsay letting out a moan as well as Gavin did the same, feeling every inch of the Brit’s surprisingly large length. 

However, upon entering the warm wet heats, the playful nature the boys were given off was soon replaced with a demeanor that gave them the title of being the roughest men both Lindsay and Meg had ever been with. Putting a firm grip on both of their fleshy hips, the lads instantly began thrusting into them at a near brutal pace. Meg screamed out and had to tightly grip Michael’s shoulders to gain leverage as the Jersey man thrust wildly into her. 

“H-Holy fuck, Michael!” she screeched, her sharp manicured nails digging into his shoulders as his hips worked furiously into her cunt, “oh shit, you’re amazing!” Michael just panted out a gruff laugh and slapped her ass, his nails digging into hips as he ravaged her. However, Meg still had some fight left in her. With remarkable speed, she captured Michael’s wrists and then pinned them by his head, Michael staring up at her in surprise as her predatory eyes gazed back at him. 

“I’m trying to fuck you, Jones. It’s my turn” she panted out and released the tight hold she had on his wrists and laid her hands onto his sweaty chest. She rose up slowly before sinking down with a roll of her hips, eliciting a pleasurable moan from both her and Michael. “Oh, you’re so big” she breathed out as she repeated this action, rising up slowly before rolling her hips on the way down until he was balls deep inside her. Meg then let out a growl and clawed Michael’s chest as she began to pick up speed until she was literally slamming down against his hips, sultry moans and breathless pants escaping her mouth. Michael just groaned and gripped her hips again as he watched her fuck herself on his cock, biting his lip as he erotically watchede her ride him, her tits bouncing in his face and he had to contain himself in not trying to grope them. “Good girl, Meg. There’s a good girl, fuck. That’s it, ride my dick, baby” he grunted out dirtily and Meg let a smile graced her face at the dirty talk. 

Lindsay was practically in the same boat as Meg as she too screamed loudly, gripping the bedsheets as tight as she could as her poor pussy was being slammed into. Gavin grunted loudly as he rammed his dick into the blonde’s dripping wetness, getting turned on as he could hear the wet squelching sound coming from both Lindsay and Meg. Gavin then opened his eyes, not seeming to realize he had even closed them and his lustful eyes watched as her breasts moved along with his thrusts. Unable to resist, Gavin leaned down and caught a nipple in his mouth, Lindsay gasping at the new sensation and shuddered out a moan as he sucked her hardened peak before switching to the other, his hand coming up to grope her breast. “Gavvy, yes, oh fuck yeah. Oh, don’t stop!” she pleaded and sank her own nails into his tanned back and dragged claw marks down his back. Gavin hissed at the sudden pain and in retaliation, he sank his sharp teeth into the right side of her neck, Lindsay crying out at both the harsh bite and the sensation of his large tip striking her G spot. 

The entire room was filled with nothing but sex and pleasure. The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed around the room along with the sounds of the girls screaming and moan in pleasure and the boys grunting and groaning as they had their dirty ways with them. It was so rough and fast and obscene how loud they were, the four of them ever so grateful as to the fact that they had zero neighbors around to hear the disturbingly loud sounds of their love making. And even if they did, who was going to be brave enough to stop them?

Michael averted his attention from Meg and looked over to his wife and smiled at the blissful look on her tomato red sweaty face. The look of pure satisfaction and ecstasy was written all over her face and the fact that Gavin was bringing that much pleasure to her made the experience all the better and he couldn’t be more proud of his boi and God if Gavin didn’t look sexy with that focused pupil dilated look he had on his face. Not even thinking about it, Michael sat up and reached for Gavin’s head, breaking the lad out of his sex induced trance, and pulled him into a searing kiss. The British man gasped at the surprise kiss, but then relaxed and giggled breathlessly as he kissed his lover back. Michael pulled away with a cheeky grin before he did the same with Meg, who then playfully nipped his bottom lip and not wanting to leave Lindsay out, he turned her head to the side and pressed his lips against hers as well. “I fucking love you guys so goddamn much” he breathed out and tightened his hold on Meg’s hips and grunted as he felt himself grow close.   
“Christ, Lindsay, love!” Gavin strained out and growled as he started to go impossibly harder, feeling his dick throb and that unbearable heat engulfed his lower regions as he approached the need to cum. He clenched his eyes close and his breathing picked up as he barrelled closer and closer to that wonderful heat, Lindsay let out loud cries as his tip kept striking her sensitive flesh over and over, making her own orgasm grow closer. 

“That’s it, Gavvy. Fuck, you’re so good, gonna make me cum too, baby” Lindsay panted and clawed his back even tighter, sure to leave bloody nail marks. She was throbbing so much and she was starting to squeeze his dick tighter and tighter. 

Meg looked over at the two and mentally cursed as she saw the look on his sweaty face and with the way she could see his thrusts were growing erratic and uneven, she knew that he was going to cum and judging by the way Lindsay’s screams were getting louder and louder, she was getting close as well. Not wanting to get beaten to the finish, Meg brought her hand down between them and she tossed her head back as her fingers worked her clit rapidly. “Come on, Michael, make me cum” she pleaded and rocked her hips in a begging manner. Michael snickered breathlessly and instead of wanting her to ask nicely like before, he thrusted his hips up in time with hers, trying to get as deep as possible. With their combined efforts, both team winners grunted and Michael let out a hiss as felt the both of them draw closer and closer.

The four worked tirelessly towards their climaxes and then almost simultaneously, both girls screamed out Gavin and Michael’s names as they came, Meg groaning as she also squirted a little bit. Michael smiled gleefully as he felt the warm spray. However, that smile soon changed into a grimace like face as his orgasm was right around the corner. Fortunately, Gavin was also right there with him. With a few more thrusts, Gavin grunted and groaned as he spilled on Lindsay’s stomach, the blonde moaning breathlessly as she watched ropes of his warm cum painted her heaving belly. Michael did the same as he shouted a loud ‘fuck, Meg!’ and withdrew and spilled on his own stomach, Meg helping him out and stroking him through his orgasm. 

The two lads sighed and panted heavily as they tried to calm their fast beating hearts. Gavin tirelessly dropped his body onto Lindsay, who just giggled through her breathing and stroked his damp hair. Meg ended up doing the same as she laid her head on Michael’s sweaty chest, the slightly older lad smiling and pressing his lips against her wet forehead. 

“So” Meg piped up after a while, now that her breathing had returned to normal, “who do you think won that one?” 

They all giggled at that before Gavin raised his hand up as high as he could. “I think we came before you guys did” he remarked and heard Lindsay let out a noise in agreement.

“I think WE came first, Free” Meg retorted, emphasizing the we. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you guys came a second after we did” Lindsay interjected.  
“Guys, guys, please” Michael cut in breaking them of their pointless arguing, really they were doing this right after they all just had one of the best fucks they’ve ever had, “we can argue about who came first all night, but can we please take a shower first? Not really too fond with leaving my own jizz to dry on me so can we go get cleaned up please?” he pleaded with his lovable partners. Normally, he would be offer his own rebuttal, but for now he wanted a nice hot shower. 

So with that, the three grumbled out an agreement as they all detached themselves free before they all walked/hobbled to the bathroom. “We still came first, though” Gavin said almost quietly, but Meg heard him and she pinched his ass cheek, Michael sighing and rolling his eyes as he heard Gavin yelp.

How did he come to love these three so much?


	13. Leash and collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collared Michael sucks off Geoff.

“Such a pretty boy you are” Geoff crooned as his ice blue eyes looked Michael up and down, the young lad standing bare in front of Geoff’s legs except for the the matching blue collar that adorned his pale neck and the dangling leash to match. “You’re so pretty, Michael” he went on with his admiration and chuckled as he watched as a blush began to form in his freckled cheeks. 

Geoff reached out and Michael thought he was going to tenderly grab his hand, but instead the older man grabbed the leash and yanked him forward cursing as it caused him to stumble forward and catch his fall by grabbing onto the older man’s legs for support. Michael looked up at the tattooed man with an annoyed look, but was taken back by the predatory look in those darkening blue orbs. 

“Since you’re already down there, why don’t you make yourself useful and put my dick in your mouth” Geoff ordered with a rough tug on the leash. 

Michael simply at the older man’s request as he began to undo Geoff’s pants and pulled them down enough to expose the bulging tent in his boxers. Smirking, the younger man lightly gripped his erection and gently stroked him through the fabric, Geoff hissing as his thumb teased wet tip. “Come on, Michael. Put my dick in your mouth” he demanded and tugged on the leash not so kindly. Michael just snickered at the older man’s demands and suckled on the covered tip, moaning as he tasted the salty liquid. He loved to do this to Geoff, loved to push him to the point of forcefulness, loved to see the older man try and break him. Michael was truly a force to be reckoned with and trying to sleep with him had been a difficult task for Geoff, but somehow he managed to tame the Jersey man, to some extent. With another rough tug of the leash and gripping his hair with an iron grip, Geoff looked down at the teasing lad with a threatening gaze. “Do it” he forced out through bared teeth.

Michael laughed at him, but relented as he slowly eased the striped underwear down and bit his lip as Geoff’s cock sprang out, the head already a crimson red and leaking profusely. Keeping his brown eyes locked with the steel blue of Geoff’s, Michael peppered soft kisses up the thick shaft, flicking his tongue every now and then at the criss-crossing veins. Geoff’s eyes fluttered at the contact of those plump red lips but he still maintained the hardened look at the young lad. The Jersey man then wrapped his plump lips around the leaking head and Geoff let his eyelids droop and moaned as he felt Michael’s tongue lick around his head, gripping his hair a bit as the tip lapped at the dribbling tip. 

“Mmm, that’s it” he moaned as the younger man’s hand slowly stroked him up and down from base to shaft, “put me in your mouth already” he demanded and tugged on Michael’s collar. Finally giving in, Michael pecked the engorged head and sank his mouth down the thick shaft all the way until the tip pushed against the back of his throat, his nose buried into the dark pubic hair that nested at the base. Geoff thrusted his hips up and tossed his head back against the couch as his cock was fully engulfed into that wet heat. “Fuck yeah, Michael” he breathed out and swore again as he felt Michael laugh around him. 

Michael held his dick in his throat, just swallowing around him before he pulled off of him to get some air in, licking at the plump head before sinking back down his tongue working expertly around him and hollowing his cheeks which caused Geoff’s toes to curl and tighten his grip on his hair. Michael pulled off a bit, swallowing around him and slurping his saliva back before sinking back down. 

Geoff moaned and let out filthy words of praise as Michael continued to bob his head up and down his length, gasping out his name as he felt those teeth scrape him a bit. “Fuck, do that again with your teeth” he groaned out and nearly shoved Michael’s head down as he did it again “yeah, just like that, baby.”

Michael practically fed on Geoff’s noises and praises as he sucked him off, his hand coming up to grope the older man’s swollen balls filled with the promise of his cum. And he wanted it, wanted to taste the oh so familiar taste of Geoff’s sweet cum. Geoff’s cum was always sweet to him, even though the older man sometimes ate trash, it still tasted delightfully sweet to him. Wanting to finally get a taste of his release, Michael groaned around him and bobbed his head faster hollowing his cheek with every downward motion. God, Michael could feel how hard he was, his dick straining for attention that was unfortunately in the confides of the cock ring Geoff made him wear. He wanted to take it off and touch himself, but he was ordered not to and as much as he wanted to break the rule and risk getting his ass spanked, Michael held himself back.

“fuck, Jesus, Michael” Geoff panted out as he felt himself get nearer to that wonderful heat, “gonna cum, baby.” Michael didn’t need to be told as he could feel it, could feel Geoff’s cock get thicker and throb and felt his balls beginning to draw up as well. Michael then sank all the way down to the base and swallowed around him once more before he felt Geoff breathe out a ‘shit, Michael’ and felt his hips thrust up before he finally felt the rush of hot liquid fill his mouth, groaning as he happily gulped down the delicious taste of the tattooed man’s release. 

Geoff thrust his hips a few times before he sighed and relaxed into the couch, panting slightly as he came down from his euphoric high. He felt Michael pull off of him and lap at the cum that still lingered on his tip. Geoff then felt Michael kiss his way up tummy before he felt those soft lips press against his and he kissed him back, not minding the taste of himself that lingered in his mouth. “Now, how’s about we take care of you, Michael” he crooned as finally took the ring from around Michael’s dick and he smirked as he heard the Jersey man sigh with relief.


	14. "Shrink Ray"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes use of the supposedly shrink ray Annersby gave to him. Why not test the affects of it on his favorite and only operator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches!!! Apologies for the month long hiatus, but I will try to knock out more prompts so expect more to come!

Gavin the Third whistled to a tune in his head as he strolled into the office with a little pep in his step. He was all too excited about the little toy Annersby had given to him, feeling the weight of it in his suit pocket. And he honestly couldn’t wait to test it out on his lover/his operator.

He walked down the long row of offices until he came to the door that had Mikey’s name framed inside a gold plaque in obnoxiously bold fancy letters. With a roll of his eyes at the extraness of his boyfriend, Gavin knocked once on the door before opening it and letting himself in.

“Do you always have to barge in unannounced?” Mikey gripped as his fingers rapidly type on the keyboard, his eyes paying attention to every word that was typed.

Gavin chuckled as he closed and locked the door behind him. “Is that how you greet your boyfriend every time he wants to visit you? And besides, I did knock” he reasoned uncaring of the almost rude entry.

Mikey just rolled his eyes as he continued to type away. “So, what brings you down here then?” he asked, slightly uncaring as he was a bit busy typing up this letter that Annersby wanted him to type.

Gavin beamed widely showing off his pearly white teeth. While Mikey was still busy on the computer, the spy pulled out the what was supposed to be a shrink ray, but it actually did the opposite of what it was supposed to do. He unbuttoned and unzipped his fly and pulled out his half hard member and fired the ray at his dick, eyes brimming with excitement as he watched his length grow bigger. Not too big though, a man could only have a dick so big after all and while Gavin didn’t necessarily want to have a penis the size of a horse’s, he still wanted it to be large enough to at least be able to fit inside his boyfriend. Also, he could only keep this up for 2-3 hours per day only. So, if he was wanting to shag Mikey, he better do it while he was in here.

“Oi, Gavin, you still there?” Mikey asked after 3 minutes of silence went by, which was fine, but considering his boyfriend never learned how to shut the fuck up sometimes, the silence was a bit unnerving. “Gav, the fuck are you-” he asked as he turned around in his chair and was immediately cut off and gasped as he came face to face with a huge looking dick and what was even stranger was that it belonged to Gavin. He just stared at the large member in silence, unable to form words as his undivided attention was locked on the abnormally huge penis that was mere inches from his face.

“J-Jesus Christ, G-Gav” he breathed out on a shaky breath as he couldn’t help but just stare, “your nob...i-it’s fucking...bloody hell, it’s fucking huge, mate!” he stammered in disbelief, the feelings of arousal and excitement beginning to surface.

Gavin just laughed at his lover’s stunned face. “You like what you see, love?” he teased and swayed his hips playfully and eyed the way Michael’s eyes were glued to the way his cock bobbed with movement. He then held up the item that caused him to have a huge dick in the first place. “You can thank our lovely boss for giving me this lovely gift. Funny enough, it’s supposed to be a shrink ray, can you believe it?” he laughed as he remembered the pleasure on Annersby’s face when he fucked him with his newly grown cock.

But, Mikey was far from listening to what the the Third was saying. He was entirely too focused on the length that was jutting out between his lover’s legs. Mikey could actually feel his mouth beginning to water as he imagined how tasty it would be if he sucked it. He and the spy have had sex before so seeing his dick wasn’t really a surprise. It’s just now, his boyfriend’s cock was larger than usual and Mikey wanted to see if one, he could fit it inside his mouth and two, see if he’ll managed to fuck it.

Gavin cocked his head to the side in mild curiosity. “What’s with that look, boi?” he crooned and watched as Mikey blink and lick his lips in an appetizing manner. “Oh, I see. You wanna suck it, don’t you?” he asked even if he already knew the answer judging by the look of want and desire in the operator’s brown eyes.

Mikey eagerly nodded his head and swallowed back the pooling saliva. “Y-Yeah, let me suck that fucking monster” he almost pleaded with him, but held on to whatever dignity he had.

Gavin just chuckled and stepped closer to his lover until his cock was mere inches from Mikey’s lips, shuddering as he felt the slight air that left Mikey’s lips onto his uncut head. “Then go right ahead, love. Suck it as much as you want” he urged, pressing the head closer to those plump red lips he loved to kiss.

Mikey swallowed again before wrapping his hand around the shaft to steady the thick flesh as he opened his mouth a bit to suckle on the engorged head, moaning as he caught the delicious taste of precum that was beginning leak out. He heard Gavin breath out a soft moan and he wanted to hear more from him. Opening his mouth wider, he took more of the warm flesh into his mouth, nearly rolling his eyes in pleasure at the musky slightly salty taste of his dick. He pulled his head back a little as he let his tongue play with the dribbling head and tease the underside of his tip before sliding it back in for more.

Gavin groaned and he ripped the hat off of Mikey’s head and took hold to the nest of curly brown hair, not really guiding him, just to have something to hold onto just in case. “Yeah, that’s it, love. Suck me just like the little cock slut you are. I know you absolutely love the taste of my nob don’t you, boi?” he asked dirtily, his toes curling in his toes and he sucked in a hiss as he felt those teeth graze him. He tossed the gun to the side and whipped his pristine white suit jacket off and tossed it to the floor before returning his hands back to the soft curls. “Such a good little cock whore, Mikey” he groaned.

Mikey relished in the wonderful praises he got from his boyfriend, but he was greedy and he wanted more. Relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, he let his mouth take in more of the thick length almost choking as the head was already pushing against his throat. “Mikey, yes!” he heard the spy scream out and he would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t already full of cock. He pulled off the throbbing length completely, strings of spit attached his mouth to the reddening head, panting from the effort of trying to take all of him in his mouth and found that he was only able to get about half in his mouth. “Fuck, it’s so goddamn big” he murmured as he went back in for more, making sure to let his tongue swivel around the dick that felt so hot and heavy in his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks and head bobbed back and forth, swallowing and moaning as dribbles of precum leaked down his throat. His other hand was paying more attention Gavin’s sac, fondling and groping the swollen testes.

Gavin was in pure heaven, sultry moans and gaspy breaths leaving his lips and the obscene slurping sounds echoed around the room as his operator’s mouth made sweet love to his cock that seemed almost too big to fit inside Mikey’s mouth, but he somehow made it work. The spy dared to chance a look down at his lover and let out a loud groan as he watched those red plump lips stretch repeatedly around his engorged shaft, growling lowly as he watched Mikey pause and gasped as he felt that wonderful tongue run circular swirls around his head. “God, Mikey, love. You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that” he warned softly and he nearly went weak in the knees as he heard the operator chuckle around the mouthful of his cock, sending vibrations all the way down to his toes.

Mikey pulled off the spy’s cock for a second, “go ahead and cum. Let me get a taste of that hot shit” he breathed out and swallowed him back all the way down until he nearly gagged as he felt it push against the back of his throat again.

Gavin groaned and tightened his grip on his curly hair and began to gently thrust into the hot cavern of Mikey’s mouth, with the way he was being sucked off it wouldn’t really take much longer for him to cum. Mikey felt the length in his mouth beginning to throb and heard Gavin call out his name and suck in a hiss before he felt his mouth being flooded with the spy’s hot release. He just moaned and happily swallowed the salty load, erotically feeling the sac in his hand draw up with every spurt into his mouth. Mikey heard the lad sigh as he finished and he smiled and pulled off the softening length, his tongue cleaning up the lingering traces of cum off his head.

“God, love, you’re always so good at that” he praised breathlessly as his body shuddered from the aftershocks.

Mikey laughed and stood up from his chair and tugged on the spy’s bowtie and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gavin gasped softly but relaxed as he fell into it, letting his tongue play with his, moaning at the lingering taste of his own spunk. They kissed for a while, their hands roaming over each other. The spy then felt Mikey’s hand travel back down to his recovering manhood and he let out a soft moan as he felt it wrap back around it and stroke softly.

“You got anything important to attend to?” Mikey murmured in his ear, Gavin shivering as he felt his tongue flick playfully at his earlobe.

Gavin cleared his lust filled mind enough to think about if he had any meetings or important assignments to attend to, but he remembered that he was thankfully free for the rest of the day. “Not really, love. So, until Annersby informs me of anything that requires my appearance, you have me for the rest of the day” he informed and hissed as he felt Mikey’s thumb brush over his sensitive head, feeling himself becoming aroused again.

Mikey internally cheered at the fact that he was going to be able to play with his boyfriend’s huge cock again. “Think you can get this monster back up?” he teased and playfully nipped the side of his neck. Before Gavin could respond, Mikey stepped back a bit and began undressing himself. The third groaned in absolute delight as he watched his lover expose the pale skin of his chest and torso, giggling as he watched him casually toss his shirt and tie onto the floor.

“Have some respect for your clothes, Mikey” he lightly chided and bit his lip as he watched him undo his belt and slacks.

Mikey just scoffed as he shoved them down along with his boxers. “I don’t fucking see you doing the same with your 200 quid jacket now do we?” he mocked as he kicked the bundle to the side.

He then stepped back and sat down in his chair and spread his legs wide, offering himself to the British spy. “Now, are you gonna fuck me like a filthy whore or are you just gonna shit on me about my wardrobe?” he teased and obscenely spread his hole with one hand and smirked as he watched Gavin swallow thickly at the sight, the other one wrapping itself around his own aching cock and pumping it slowly.


	15. Taming the Jersey Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was used to Michael being rough with him during sex. He was used to the bites, the scratches, and even the aching and painful feeling his ass went through afterwards as a result of Michael taking him to what he referred to as "shag town." So, after a well planned heist goes wrong which results in his boyfriend becoming extremely pissed, he decides to offer his ass to his angry lover.

“Goddammit!” Michael yelled angrily, his booming voice echoing all around the penthouse. “We fucking had it! We fucking had it and then those dickheads just HAD to fucking ruin everything!” 

Gavin just nodded in agreement as he tailed behind his pissed off boyfriend. He was a bit angry too, even though his anger was more contained. The entire crew had been planning this heist for the longest, had all the weapons they needed, took the necessary precautions to make sure everything went according to plan, and made sure each one of them knew the exact location of the bank they were trying to rob. But, as everything must go, shit happens that fucks up the entire mission. Fortunately, he wasn’t the reason the heist fucked up, as he usually was. No, the reason for the failure was because a rival crew that had been fucking with them in the past somehow got wind of their heist and then decided to rob the same bank. The robbery then turned into a huge shootout, which then alerted the cops, which then forced all the Fakes to separate to get the cops off their asses with Geoff screaming “just get to the fucking penthouse! We’ll meet you guys there when we’re done with them!” So, with that and the fact that they did not want to get arrested (again), Gavin hopped onto the back of his boyfriend’s motorcycle and rode with Michael all the way back the penthouse.

Gavin watched Michael as he continued to yell out profanities and growls of frustration as he tossed/chucked his gun towards the couch, wincing as he saw Michael throw his fist at the wall next to the large window. Fortunately, the Brit knew exactly the trick to at least bring his boyfriend to a much calmer and less destructive state. “Hey, boi” he piped up after watching the angry Jersey bull stomp around the kitchen.

Michael whipped his head around to the golden boy, not really in the mood to talk or do anything except curse at the crew that ruined their perfectly planned bank robbery. “The fuck do you want, Gavin!” he snapped at him and Gavin raised his eyebrow up, internally shrinking down at the raging fire that was burning in those brown eyes.  

But, Gavin just shook it off and crooked his finger as he headed down the hallway to their shared room. “Come along, love. Come with me” he coaxed behind him, smiling as he heard his boyfriend grumble out a response and heard his stomping feet follow him.

Michael begrudgingly followed after Gavin, his mind still going over how this heist could have gone better than they expected it to go. He walked behind his boyfriend and slammed the door a bit hard behind him. “Alright, I’m here. What the hell do you want?” he demanded, venom spewing from his mouth. Before he could get an actual answer, Gavin just smiled and winked at him over his shoulder as he brought his hands around the front of his pants and swiftly undid his belt, followed by the scratch of his zipper that seemed to echo around them. The British man then shimmed the tight skinny jeans and gold boxers down his legs, kicking off his shoes before he stepped out and kicking them too off to the side. Michael then watched as Gavin then crawled onto the bed, the Jersey man’s erection that he didn’t realize had been growing twitched in arousal as Gavin’s tanned ass was on full display for him.

Gavin looked back at him again with that teasing smile on his face and raised his hand behind him, crooking his finger again. “Come on, boi. Come let it all out. I know you need it” he practically purred out in a seductive voice and teasingly shook his ass, spreading his legs out a bit.

Not needing to be told twice, Michael quickly stormed over to his lover, the bed bouncing a bit from how hard he slammed his knees onto the bed. Too angry to deal with all the foreplay, Michael made haste with his jeans, only pushing them down a bit to free his hardening length. “Do you need to be prepped?” he gruffed out, still remembering the fact that this was Gavin and he did not want to hurt him seriously, despite the fact that they always were rough when it came to sex. Well, he was. Gavin was easy going when it came to the roughness, always taking it in stride whenever his older boyfriend left painful looking bites along the column of his neck and downwards. Gavin loved it, absolutely loved every aspect of his lover’s rough nature and the way he left him achingly sore and leaking.

Gavin just shook his head and faced toward the headboard. “Don’t worry about me, Michael. Just take what you want. Use me however you want to, boi” he reassured, his own cock leaking with excitement at what was to come.

Taking that as a go ahead, Michael only spat in his hand and hastily rubbed it on his throbbing dick. Gavin felt the head line up with his twitching hole and before he could take the next breath, Michael harshly shoved himself inside him with a guttural groan. Gavin choked back the scream he wanted to let out at the pain from being stretched so suddenly, but he held it back as his teeth sank into his lip. This was about Michael’s pleasure, not his. Michael was angry and the golden boy would rather he take his anger out on him than destroy anything else in the penthouse. It has happened before and Gavin remembered how expensive it was to replace everything that Michael broke.

As soon as Michael sank in all the way with a gruff breath, an intense brutal pace was set. Gavin gripped the covers as tight as he could to withstand the harsh fucking his boyfriend bestowed upon his rear. Michael let out the most ferocious sounding grunts and pants as his hips furiously slammed into Gavin, his sharp nails digging crescent marks into the fleshy skin as he thoroughly ravaged the tight warm hole. Nothing mattered in this moment; the well-being of the crew didn’t matter, how they were going to do the heist again didn’t matter. All Michael cared about in this very moment was that there was an immense amount of pleasure coursing through his body as there was a deliciously tight ass wrapped around his aching cock and he was going to fuck all the pent up aggression that was filling his being into this hole, regardless of the fact that the hole belonged to the only person he loved with every fiber in his bone.

Gavin just took it in stride though, letting soft moans escape his mouth and his white knuckled fingers tightly gripped the covers. Despite the fact that the pace was a bit painful and the nails at his hips were literally piercing his flesh, he trusted Michael. No matter how rough their sessions could be and no matter how angry his boyfriend was in this moment, he knew without a shadow of doubt that after this, he’ll finally be able to see the tender lovable side that only him and him alone get to see from Michael. Even as he felt Michael lower his head down to the crook of his neck and nearly yelped loudly as he felt those sharp pearly white teeth roughly sink into his skin in an unbreakable hold, he trusted his lover wholeheartedly to never hurt him seriously cause he knew that his lovely little boi was still in there. 

“T-That’s it, love” he panted out as he continued to just take it as much as his skinny body could, “yeah, just like that. D-Don’t hold back, boi. Go as hard as you want” Gavin reassured his almost feral lover.

Michael just let out a wild inhuman sounding snarl and bit down harder into Gavin’s skin as he fucked into Gavin with everything he had, letting all the anger in his body fuel his impressive, but almost painful thrusts that were no doubt probably bruising his boyfriend’s rear. He would make it up to him later, but for now, he just let his wild near animalistic nature run its course through his body as he furiously slammed into Gavin. He knew Gavin could take it. He always did and always did it with a blissful smile stretching across his face.

Their entire room was filled to the brim with the sound and smell of pure sex in the air, the headboard banging loudly against the wall along with Michael’s unstoppable thrusts was loud and almost rhythmical. The sound of the headboard paired somehow nicely with the brutal obscene lewd sound of Michael’s wild hips furiously slamming into the Brit’s beat red ass and it all sounded so brutal that if the crew were to come back into the penthouse, they would honestly assume that poor Gavin was getting murdered in here. And Gavin nearly breathed out a laugh at the thought if it wasn’t being cut off by a choked gasp as he felt those sharp teeth sink deeper into his neck damn near drawing blood. Though he had to admit, while his body wasn’t physically being killed, his poor rear was judging by how much his ass hurt from being constantly slammed into and God, was his asshole taking a beating. He knew they should’ve prepped beforehand cause now his unprepared hole was actually starting to ache from being harshly stretched around the large length and then fucked so roughly, yet he knew Michael was not in the mood for foreplay. So, for now, he would just have to suck it up and complain about it later. Besides, despite the fact that his lower half was starting to hurt, he could not lie and say that it didn’t feel bloody amazing and his rock hard cock twitched in agreement. He oh so badly wanted to touch himself to at least ease the mild pain he was experience, but he held himself back because all of this was not about his pleasure, it was about Michael’s.

“Oh, shit, fuckin, Gavin!” Michael grunted out loudly his breath fanning rapidly against the back of Gavin’s neck as his hips hammered into his boyfriend’s rectum, feeling the intense heat beginning to flicker in his nether regions. He sank his nails deeper into the scarred skin already drawing blood as he pounded towards his approaching release. God, the constricting feeling around his cock was really amazing and it was always amazing because it was Gavin. Gavin always made him feel good, both outside of and during sex. He let out a hiss and then growled as he felt his cock swelling with the desperate need to cum, his smacking balls hung heavy with the need to release. “Gavin, fuck” he strained out through his gritted teeth as his brutal thrusts grew uneven and sloppy. Michael leaned down and roughly bit into his neck again, Gavin yelping loudly before he whimpered a bit as he felt him bite down harder drawing blood there too. Michael let out a feral growl as he pounded into him harder and harder desperately wanting to reach that blissful heat. Michael only lasted a few more seconds before he thrust once, twice, and then slammed in harshly and threw his head back in absolute ecstasy moaning to the heavens as he spilled inside the British man. Michael grunted and thrust in harshly with each spurt before he stilled and brutally slammed in once more as he finished, Gavin moaning softly as he felt his release spurt inside of him.

Michael panted breathlessly, his body shuddering along with the delightful waves of his orgasmic high. God, that fuck was amazing. It always felt good to fuck after a heist, despite the fact that this one ended in a shitshow. Nevertheless, he felt good and relaxed now, all of his anger now gone and emptied inside of Gavin. And speaking of Gavin. Michael opened his eyes and blinked away the haze in them as he stared down at the back of the golden boy, his lover and his boi. He was so good to him, letting his body be used to let Michael release his anger into and Michael never even asked him to do it for him. Michael knew he needed to make it up to him as best as he could. It was the least he could do after all as he stared at the bloody teeth mark.

Gavin just smiled a bit breathless too as he heard Michael heave breathlessly. It must’ve been a really intense orgasm if he was breathing like that and Gavin internally cheered at the fact that he made Michael feel that breathless. Even though his rear was now aching, he knew that he had accomplished his goal in getting his boi to calm down.

Gavin was going to ask if Michael was okay now until he shivered as he felt his breath return to the back of his neck and instead of feeling the bite from earlier, Gavin gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips press against skin. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise at the action and he let out another surprised gasp as he felt Michael’s hand run up and down his side soothingly.

“Did you cum, Gav?” Michael murmured softly and Gavin sucked in a breath as he felt his lips kiss the bloody mark he left on his neck.

The British man blinked in shocked before he let a soft smile spread across his face as he both heard and felt the gentle side of Michael make itself known once again, the side of Michael that only he got to see. “Don’t worry about me, love. This was just for you, Michael” he reassured and he smiled even wider as he felt Michael’s tongue lap up the blood that had dribbled out.

Michael clearly wasn’t taking that as an answer. He knew Gavin needed it too and it would just be unfair for him to have his own pleasure when he didn’t even ask if Gavin was enjoying it. He loved Gavin too much to just leave him hanging like that. Pressing another tender kiss to the mark, his hand trailed around and reached down and he smirked as he heard Gavin gasp as his hand enclosed itself around his achingly hard cock.

“M-Michael” Gavin breathed out and let out a soft moan as he felt his hand slowly pump up and down on his throbbing length, “i-it’s okay. Y-You don’t have to-” his words were cut off as a shuddery gasp left his mouth as he felt the hardening cock inside him thrust forward a bit.

“Shh, just let me take care of you, baby” Michael murmured as he pulled out and pushed back in with a roll of his hips, “it’s your turn to feel good now.”

Gavin made to protest the treatment, but his voice faltered as a moan left him again as Michael began thrusting into him again, only this time there was no roughness or fierceness behind them. Now, those thrusts were being slow and gentle and he could feel the love that was laced in each one. And as he felt that hand that was still pumping his cock along with his thrusts and those soft lips continue kissing the back of his neck, he knew Michael was trying to show him how much he loved him and Gavin felt his heart swell with the feeling. So, he let himself fall into the now pleasurable thrusts, letting his sounds of ecstasy escape him to show that he was enjoying it now.

“Yeah, that’s it, Gavvy” Michael crooned in his ear and groaned as he felt Gavin tighten around him knowing that he had brushed against that sensitive sweet spot, “let your boi give you what you need. I know you need it, baby. So, let me give it to you.” He paused his thrusts and pulled Gavin’s hips closer to his and smiled as he heard Gavin let out a shuddery moan, knowing he was incredibly deep inside that deliciously tight and wet hole. “Let me fuck you just the way you like” he murmured as he resumed his gentle thrusts, being egged on by the sultry noises Gavin was letting out.

Gavin bit his lip and closed his eyes in pure euphoria, whorish moans unable to be contained as he let his hole be used again for his pleasure this time. As much as he loved the absolute brutal ravaging Michael often gave to him, there was nothing better than getting a nice gentle almost love making he gave to him on the regular. Yes, Michael, the crew’s daredevil, could be absolutely sweet when he wanted to and as of right now, that sweetness was only reserved for Gavin and Gavin only.

“Come here, baby” he heard Michael murmur and Gavin then felt the hand that was not stroking his dick touch his cheek and felt his head being turned to the side and gasped softly as his mouth was being covered by a pair of soft lips. Gavin giggled at the surprise and kissed Michael back, their lips moving against one another’s in a sensual embrace and just like the thrusts, there was no roughness behind those lips. All there was pure ounces of tenderness and affection as their lips mingled together.

“God, I fucking love you, Gav” he announced as he broke away from the kiss and released his cheek and pushed Gavin’s shirt up, pressing sweet kisses down the expanse of his back, “I love you, I love you so goddamn much” he groaned out as his thrusts picked up in intensity, but still nevertheless going at that gentle pace that Gavin loved so much. “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled at the sentimental words he oh so loved to hear and he nearly teared up at those wonderful words. If that weren’t enough, he felt those breathy kisses trail up his back until they led their way back to the mark on his neck and heard Michael murmur, “you’re my everything.” And that just made the dam break as he sucked in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and tried to hide the tears. His heart was just so full of love and adoration for Michael that he couldn’t help but let his emotions break the surface. He usually never let his emotions show, but in this intimate moment between he and Michael, he felt that it was okay to let them be known.

As much as he tried to hide them though, it seemed that Michael seemed to have some sort of sixth sense that was able to tell he was crying. Because next thing Gavin knew his face was turned back around and he opened his teary eyes and was instantly met with those big brown eyes that were shining with absolute love for him, accidentally letting a tear slip out. Michael paused his thrusts and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

“You okay?” he murmured nuzzling his nose against his in an affectionate manner.

Gavin just breathed out a soft laugh pecked those plump red lips. “I just...I just love you so much” he could only respond back as another tear fell and kissed those lips he loved so much. “Please keep going, love” he pleaded, thrusting his hips back against the length that was still lodged inside his sore hole wanting his release too.

Michael just chuckled, but complied as he resumed his love making, his hand that was still wrapped around Gavin’s cock stroking him faster now. Gavin let out a choked whine as his body was being stimulated from both ends, gasping as he felt the head inside his ass press against his swollen prostate. “Michael, please give me more” he begged as he hung his head and let the pleasurable waves run through him.

Michael let out a growl as he thrusted harder and harder into his lover, making sure to aim his thrusts at that sweet spot that made Gavin cry out and let out high pitched moans. He was trying not to be rough with him like he was earlier, but fuck those slutty noises and the squelching wetness that was surrounding him were making it difficult to not treat him like he did. He wanted to, but not now especially when he knew Gavin was already sore. So, he held himself back from absolutely letting loose again and pressed on with this pace.

Gavin’s breathing began picking up even more as he too felt that heat beginning to spring up and he wanted-no, he needed it. He had been holding off for so long and he desperately needed to cum. “M-Michael, ‘m gonna” he panted out as he gripped the covers and clenched his eyes close as he grew closer and closer.

Michael just chuckled breathlessly and groaned as he could feel just how close his boyfriend was, judging by the way his cock was getting harder in his hand and the glorious feeling of his slick walls squeezing him tighter. Fuck, he was getting close again. “Come on, Gavvy, just let go” he panted in his ear as he thrust more towards both of their orgasms, his teeth gritting as he willed himself to hold off to let Gavin go first, “cum for me, Gav.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a few more thrusts, Gavin tossed his head back and screamed to the heavens as he finally came after holding off for so long. He let out strained moans as his cum striped the bed, uncaring if he was making a mess. He bucked his hips forward a bit before he just let his body sag forward with exhaustion. Thankfully, Michael just breathed out a strained laugh as he held his hips up before he let out a slew of curses as he thrusted those last few times before he came once again, Gavin moaning softly as he felt himself being filled with the sticky warmth again. Michael rolled his hips with each spurt before he stilled and finally pulled out of him and lazily dropped onto the bed next to Gavin, the British man’s face scrunching up as he felt his cum dribble out of him.

The two just panted breathlessly as they let their bodies recover in their post-sex bliss, especially Gavin having taken two fuckings in a row. He was definitely going to be limping real bad for the next couple of days. He just hoped the others wouldn’t make fun of him if they caught him walking funny which he knew they will, but a man can hope.

“Ey” Michael said after a while his breathing and heart beating back to normal, “sorry for being so rough with you, Gavin.” He pulled his sprawled out boyfriend into his arms as best as he could without adding more pain than what his ass was currently experiencing.

Gavin just giggled as he curled into his chest, feeling the traces of sweat through his shirt. “Don’t worry about it, Michael. My arse won’t be okay for a while, but I will so that’s all that mattered” he reassured him with a swift peck to his chin.

Michael just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead and brought him closer, his fingers combing through his thankfully ungelled hair. “I meant what I said, Gav. I love you” he murmured after a beat of silence. And it was true; he loved Gavin to the ends of the earth and he would fight anyone, gang member, police officer, and even the Fakes if they so much as hurt his boi. “I love you.”

Gavin just laughed at how affectionate Michael was being now. He appreciated all the love and the kisses he was getting, but there was a question that had been bugging him this entire time...where were the others? He was sure they were fine, but they had literally just gotten back from a big shootout and while both he and Michael had managed to escape, where the hell had the others gone?

As if he could read his mind, Michael sighed and pressed a final kiss to his forehead and sat up in bed. “Well, Geoff and the rest of them hadn’t made it back yet, so we best get to go huntin for them” he announced as he stood up from the bed and pulled his pants back up and readjusted his jeans.

Gavin made a noise in agreement as he made to get out of bed as well, but then let out a pained noise as his rear came in contact with the bed. He saw Michael look over at him with an amused look in his eyes, his eyebrow crooked in wonder.

“Feeling alright there, Gavin?” he asked with humor evident in his voice.

Gavin just faked a smile as he tried to stand up on shaky legs, but he soon just toppled back onto the bed, hissing in pain as his ass protested in pain. “Yep, feeling tippy toppers here, boi” he reassured as he summoned the strength to stand again, but he then just crumbled to knees.

Michael just laughed at Gavin’s failed attempts of simply standing up. Course, it was his fault that he was having difficulties standing up in the first place, but that fact didn’t hinder his mocking laughter. “Having some trouble standing up, Bambi?” he teased as he went around the bed to assist the frowning Gavin, holding his hand out for him to take.

Gavin just gave him a peeved look and mustered up his dignity and made one more attempt at standing on his own. Using the bed to help himself up, Gavin pulled himself up until he was upright enough for him to stand. He took his hand off the bed and wobbled a little on his feet, but miraculously, he didn’t fall this time and he stood in a victory pose in front of Michael, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“See? I don’t bloody need your f-ing help” he said defiantly and gave his boyfriend his signature flared nostril smug face.

Michael just laughed and rolled his eyes before turning towards the door. “Alright then. Then let’s go” he said as he headed towards the exit.

Gavin nodded and began to take a step and then winced as the movement disturbed his sore ass. He tried to take another step and the same thing happened. God, Michael really did fuck up his bottom, didn’t he? He was already having trouble standing and now he was having some difficulty walking too. This was going to be a fun thing to deal with for the next few days and he sighed in affirmation as he hobbled out the door.


	16. Taming the Jersey Flame (Different Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide which versions I liked, so I decided to post both of them. You can skip over to the bottom

 

“T-That’s it, love” he panted out as he continued to just take it as much as his skinny body could, “yeah, just like that. D-Don’t hold back, boi. Go as hard as you want” Gavin reassured his almost feral lover.

Michael just let out a wild inhuman sounding snarl and bit down harder into Gavin’s skin as he fucked into Gavin with everything he had, letting all the anger in his body fuel his impressive, but almost painful thrusts that were no doubt probably bruising his boyfriend’s rear. He would make it up to him later, but for now, he just let his wild near animalistic nature run its course through his body as he furiously slammed into Gavin. He knew Gavin could take it. He always did and always did it with a blissful smile stretching across his face.

Their entire room was filled to the brim with the sound and smell of pure sex in the air, the headboard banging loudly against the wall along with Michael’s unstoppable thrusts was loud and almost rhythmical. The sound of the headboard paired somehow nicely with the brutal obscene lewd sound of Michael’s wild hips furiously slamming into the Brit’s beat red ass and it all sounded so brutal that if the crew were to come back into the penthouse, they would honestly assume that poor Gavin was getting murdered in here. And Gavin nearly breathed out a laugh at the thought if it wasn’t being cut off by a choked gasp as he felt those sharp teeth sink deeper into his neck damn near drawing blood. Though he had to admit, while his body wasn’t physically being killed, his poor rear was judging by how much his ass hurt from being constantly slammed into and God, was his asshole taking a beating. He knew they should’ve prepped beforehand cause now his unprepared hole was actually starting to ache from being harshly stretched around the large length and then fucked so roughly, yet he knew Michael was not in the mood for foreplay. So, for now, he would just have to suck it up and complain about it later. Besides, despite the fact that his lower half was starting to hurt, he could not lie and say that it didn’t feel bloody amazing and his rock hard cock twitched in agreement. He oh so badly wanted to touch himself to at least ease the mild pain he was experience, but he held himself back because all of this was not about his pleasure, it was about Michael’s.

“Oh, shit, fuckin, Gavin!” Michael grunted out loudly his breath fanning rapidly against the back of Gavin’s neck as his hips hammered into his boyfriend’s rectum, feeling the intense heat beginning to flicker in his nether regions. He sank his nails deeper into the scarred skin already drawing blood as he pounded towards his approaching release. God, the constricting feeling around his cock was really amazing and it was always amazing because it was Gavin. Gavin always made him feel good, both outside of and during sex. He let out a hiss and then growled as he felt his cock swelling with the desperate need to cum, his smacking balls hung heavy with the need to release. “Gavin, fuck” he strained out through his gritted teeth as his brutal thrusts grew uneven and sloppy. Michael leaned down and roughly bit into his neck again, Gavin yelping loudly before he whimpered a bit as he felt him bite down harder drawing blood there too. Michael let out a feral growl as he pounded into him harder and harder desperately wanting to reach that blissful heat. Michael only lasted a few more seconds before he thrust once, twice, and then slammed in harshly and threw his head back in absolute ecstasy moaning to the heavens as he spilled inside the British man. Michael grunted and thrust in harshly with each spurt before he stilled and brutally slammed in once more as he finished, Gavin moaning softly as he felt his release spurt inside of him.

Michael panted breathlessly, his body shuddering along with the delightful waves of his orgasmic high. God, that fuck was amazing. It always felt good to fuck after a heist, despite the fact that this one ended in a shitshow. Nevertheless, he felt good and relaxed now, all of his anger now gone and emptied inside of Gavin. And speaking of Gavin. Michael opened his eyes and blinked away the haze in them as he stared down at the back of the golden boy, his lover and his boi. He was so good to him, letting his body be used to let Michael release his anger into and Michael never even asked him to do it for him. Michael knew he needed to make it up to him as best as he could. It was the least he could do after all as he stared at the bloody teeth mark.

Gavin just smiled a bit breathless too as he heard Michael heave breathlessly. It must’ve been a really intense orgasm if he was breathing like that and Gavin internally cheered at the fact that he made Michael feel that breathless. Even though his rear was now aching, he knew that he had accomplished his goal in getting his boi to calm down.

Gavin was going to ask if Michael was okay now until he shivered as he felt his breath return to the back of his neck and instead of feeling the bite from earlier, Gavin gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips press against skin. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise at the action and he let out another surprised gasp as he felt Michael’s hand run up and down his side soothingly.

“Did you cum, Gav?” Michael murmured softly and Gavin sucked in a breath as he felt his lips kiss the bloody mark he left on his neck.

The British man blinked in shocked before he let a soft smile spread across his face as he both heard and felt the gentle side of Michael make itself known once again, the side of Michael that only he got to see. “Don’t worry about me, love. This was just for you, Michael” he reassured and he smiled even wider as he felt Michael’s tongue lap up the blood that had dribbled out.

Michael clearly wasn’t taking that as an answer. He knew Gavin needed it too and it would just be unfair for him to have his own pleasure when he didn’t even ask if Gavin was enjoying it. He loved Gavin too much to just leave him hanging like that. Pressing another tender kiss to the mark, his hand trailed around and reached down and he smirked as he heard Gavin gasp as his hand enclosed itself around his achingly hard cock.

“M-Michael” Gavin breathed out and let out a soft moan as he felt his hand slowly pump up and down on his throbbing length, “i-it’s okay. Y-You don’t have to-” his words were cut off as a shuddery gasp left his mouth as he felt Michael’s thumb rub his leaking sensitive head.

“Shh, just let your boi take care of you, Gavvers” Michael crooned in his ear and pressed a tender kiss to the back of his shoulder, “let me make you feel good, baby.”

Gavin made a noise in protest, but his words were cut as a blissful moan left his mouth as he felt his hand stroke him faster, half thrusting into his lover’s hand as he twisted it for added pleasure. He was oh so thankful for the delightful touches to his aching cock, but he wanted this to be about Michael and him getting rid of his anger. He thought he didn’t deserve to be given his own pleasure and thought that he had to earn it, but when he felt Michael’s lips press another searing kissing to the bleeding wound, he smiled as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Michael was giving this to him because he loved him. So, he let himself fall into the wonderful touches to his throbbing length and moaned out Michael’s name as his thumb went back to teasing his precum slicked tip. “M-Michael~” he breathed out as he let his hips thrust into his hand.

“Yeah, that’s it, Gav” Michael murmured as he let Gavin fuck into his hand, groaning as his movements was starting to make his length grow hard again wanting so badly to fuck Gavin again. But, he held off for now because as much as he wanted to plow into his boyfriend again, he knew his ass was very sore and would need some time to recover. “Does it feel good?” he asked and Gavin’s back arched as Michael squeezed his cock lightly.

Gavin tossed his head back and let his sounds of ecstasy be heard loud and clear. “Hah, y-yes, Michael!” he cried out as he thrust more into Michael’s still stroking hand, nearly losing the rhythm he had set as that thumb still continued to play with his weeping head and breathed out a shuddery moan as it traced up and down his slit. “‘m not gonna last very long if you keep doing that, love” he gritted out as he could feel the early signs of his peak grow close. With the way Michael was touching his nob and thumbing his leaky head, Gavin knew he wasn’t going to last long especially since he’d been holding off from touching himself the entire time Michael was fucking him.

Michael chuckled into his ear and gently kissed his earlobe. “Then go ahead, baby. Cum for me. I know you need to” he coaxed as he rapidly worked his hand up and down his shaft, feeling it throb and harden even more as he heard Gavin grow closer. “Cum, Gavin.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a few more pumps to his aching cock, Gavin tossed his head back and cried out to the heavens as he came in Michael’s hand, his cum unfortunately stripping and staining the bed. Gavin moaned as he rocked with each spurt before he stilled and heaved out a sigh, panting breathlessly and letting his body sag forward.

Michael chuckled as cast a look at his boyfriend’s euphoric face as he pulled his length out of his ass, hearing Gavin hiss at the mild pain. He knew the poor Brit was going to take a while to physically recover from their rough session judging by just how red his ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs were, frowning a bit at the bloody bite mark on his neck and the bloody nail marks that adorned his hips. He didn’t mean to be this rough. I mean, sure he and Gavin have rough sex every now and then, but this was a bit extreme. He knew he had to make it up to him lest he hear the annoying wrath of Gavin himself.

“Be right back, boi” Michael announced and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s rear, smirking as he heard him whimper at the contact. Getting off the bed on shaky legs, Michael walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light before heading over to the bathtub. A hot bath was definitely something Gavin would need right now to soothe his aching rear. Putting the drain stopper into its spot, Michael turned the hot water on and let it fill the basin, turning the cold water as well as even though he wanted to ease Gavin’s pain, he didn’t want to burn him. He stood back up and left the bathroom and back to where his boyfriend was currently curled up on the bed.

“Come on, Gavvy, let’s get you in the tub” he called out in a sing song voice as he easily picked up the British man in his arms despite his grumbling protests and carried him into the bathroom and ever so gently sat him down on the toilet seat and turned to turn the water off. He turned back to his boyfriend and was startled to find Gavin’s face so close to his. His surprise gave Gavin the perfect opportunity to pull his head close and press his lips against his. Michael breathed out a laugh at the surprise contact before he relaxed and cupped Gavin’s cheek and kept his head there as he kissed him back enjoying the delightful feel of his lips against his.

“I love you, my little boi” Gavin mumbled into his mouth and caressed his freckled cheek.

Michael just laughed again brought his hands down to unbutton Gavin’s shirt before he pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Keeping his lips attached his, Michael gently picked Gavin up and carried him towards the bathtub and slowly eased him down into the tub. Gavin sighed as his body relaxed into the warm water that lapped around his body. He sat there for a bit, enjoying the feeling of sore ass finally being relieved. He then watched as Michael take the washcloth and lather it with soap before he began running it over his body starting with his back. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed as he let his body relax and focus on the delightful sensation of the gentle touches.

“Mi-cool~” he practically purred out in utter satisfaction, “I love you lots.”

Michael just chuckled as he pressed a sweet kiss to Gavin’s shoulders as he continued to clean his blissed out lover. “Love you too, boi” he murmured affection evident in his voice. An afterthought lingered in his head as to the whereabouts of where the rest of the crew were. But, all that didn’t matter to him now especially when he knew that they’ll eventually find their way back to the penthouse. What mattered to him was that he and his boi were safe and sound and that was okay with him.


	17. A Mermaid's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zookeeper intern Gavin goes to check on the zoo's temperamental mermaid. However, Michael begins to act differently towards this new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, folks! Sorry I haven't updated this thing in a while (busy and writer's block). So, here's something that me and how-do-u-art did in the tumblr messaging smiley face thing. Enjoy!

Gavin softly frowned as he looked at the papers, sure he was excited to see a mermaid but was afraid of his temper. He swallowed hard and headed to the pool a bucket in his other hand as he looked around into the water. He couldn't see him so he just patiently waited.  
  
Michael heard the approaching footsteps from his little alcove and he frowned, knowing it was another one of the keepers here to check up on him. he hated when they did check ups on him. he disliked the fact that they constantly prod and poke and touch him a little too uncomfortably. it irritated him to no end, but he supposed it was a great form of entertainment on his part, always getting a kick outta biting them when their fingers got a little too close to his face. So, he might as well humor this one as he dove into the water.   
  
Gavin looked around and furrowed his eyebrows taking out a fish "Hello?" He called "Got you a meal." He tried to tempt the mermaid and gently sat down on the platform.   
  
Michael peered through the water at the human and was surprised. This was a new human! Who was he? Why was he here? Did he too work for those keepers? All those questions circled Michael's head and made him chirp in curiosity. He would just have to find out who this new person was as he swam up to the surface   
  
Gavin saw this and smiled "Ello! I got you a fish." He said nervously holding one out to Michael to feed him smiling gently. He seemed more kind than the other workers.   
  
Michael cocked his head and chirped again at this new guy. He didn't seem so bad in fact he looked a lot nicer than the other keepers here. He had a bit of a big nose and his hair seemed to go everywhere, but he nonetheless seemed friendlier. And that weird accented voice was what drew him closer to the new guy.   
  
Gavin smiled "It's just a regular fish don't worry." He said and decided to toss the fish to Michael instead and smiled softly, he was so pretty Gavin couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
Michael easily caught the fish in hand and instead of eating it, he just looked at it. Then he looked up at the keeper with a curious look on his face. Chirping again, Michael swam closer to the new keeper, thoroughly intending to investigate this human.   
  
"Do you not like fish? Something wrong with it? I could've sworn that this is yours.." Gavin said checking the name on the bucket. "No yeah the names right... Not hungry?"   
  
Michael ignored the human as he hefted himself up onto the platform next to the human, bringing his face close to keeper and sniffed his neck.   
  
"OooOh Bloody Christ! Okay, I've heard you bite! Now would not be a good time to bite please don't do that" he said softly not pulling back afraid a sudden reaction would startle Michael.   
  
"Not bite" Michael gruffed out reassuringly, still sniffing at this new human. This one had a strange smell to him that Michael's mermaid brain couldn't decipher. He smelled like every other human that he knew, but there was an underlying smell to him that fascinated him.   
  
"Oh good you can talk, you know I was kinda worried that I was just talking to myself for a while" he said nervously rambling on and let Michael smell him and gently looked over at his tail.   
  
"Can talk. Not very good" Michael responded and looked the human in his eyes now, admiring his beautiful green eyes. Now taking a good up close look at him, Michael actually found the human to be actually attractive, much more so than the other proddy keepers. "You pretty" he commented and nuzzled his scaly cheek against the keeper's in an affectionate manner.   
  
"Oh- Uh- Thank yeah you too" he smiled and blushed softly, the feeling of his scales on his cheek threw him off a little "uh.. I got more of those fish if you want em" Gavin said showing Michael the bucket.   
  
Michael looked at the bucket of fish. Although they did look tasty, he looked back up at the human a weird feeling beginning to flare up as his eyes danced across the human's face. "Not want fish. Want you" he said in an affirmative, but low voice.   
  
Gavin blushed furiously at that "Oh well... Uhm.." he assumed that Michael meant he wanted something from him "what do you need me to do?" he asked worriedly.   
  
That weird feeling he was getting grew more the longer he continued to stare. "Want you" he repeated this time huskier and before the keeper could do or say remotely anything, Michael pushed him down onto the wet platform, easily getting on top of the surprised keeper and staring down at him with lustful gaze, letting out a seductive chirp.

Gavin looked in surprise "Yeah- that's what I thought you meant" Gavin said face red, "I.. I don't know if I can, or should for that matter- I mean yeah you're really pretty, but I haven't even taken you out to dinner" he joked.  
  
Michael cocked his head at the mention of dinner. Did the keeper still think he was gonna bite him? Michael wasn't gonna do that, especially not to this one. He was far more attractive than those other ones to even consider chomping on him. "No bite" he repeated and nuzzled against his neck, letting out a soothing chitter to ease his worries.   
  
Gavin shuddered when Michael nuzzled his neck, he actually felt bad, Michael was probably just as curious as Gavin was about their bodies. Gavin was wearing a wetsuit so he moved to start to carefully unzip it not wanting it to get caught on his chest hair. 

Michael watched on as the keeper unzip the suit, chittering as he saw more of the human's skin being exposed. He curiously ran his hand through the hairs that lined his chest. "Human hair grow here too?" he asked as he continued to touch the soft wet hair that was spread all over the keeper's chest and belly.  
  
"Yeah.. Well- mine is thicker than others" Gavin said as he unzipped his wetsuit all the way leaving him in his trunks as he blushed but was happy to see Michael so entertained   
  
"Soft" Michael commented in amazement, feeling how warm the human's skin was. There was no trace of scales or fins or gills on the keeper. Michael looked back up at the human's face still attached to the fact that this keeper was very pretty. But, he wanted to know more of who this human was. "What name?" he asked as he continued to let his hand play in the chest hair.   
  
"Oh good point. My name is Gavin Free, but you can just call me Gavin, I'm not bit on fancy last name kinda talk" Gavin responded with a nervous smile.   
  
Michael took in the keeper's name that sounded easy for him to say and found that he liked the name. It seemed to suit the human. "I am Michael" he greeted and licked Gavin's cheek.   
  
"You're really lovey dovey Michael" he said smiling and blushed chuckling softly, "do you only lick or do you kiss?" he questioned.

 Michael's ears perked up at the mention of the word kiss. He had never done it, but he had seen some of the keepers do it with each other, so he figured he could attempt it. "Can kiss. Don't know how, but can try" he offered staring deep into the ke-Gavin's eyes.

"It's easy.. let's see it's like.. pressing your mouths together, softly, and sometimes just.. licking other people's tongues.. okay that sounds a little gross now that I say that out loud" he mumbled and took a nervous breath before gently moving to take Michael into a gentle kiss.  
  
Michael chirped in surprise as their lips met. Following the human's instructions, he kissed him back. He felt Gavin's lips move against his and he followed suit, willing to follow him every step of the way with this.   
  
Gavin smiled, it actually felt nice being this connected with Michael. He gently opened his mouth and moved to press his tongue against Michael's lips blushing at the contact and smiled softly rubbing his fingers through Michael's hair. 

Michael let out a crooning sound at the feel of Gavin's fingers in his wet hair, accepting the tongue that was asking for permission to enter. Just like with his lips, Michael followed along Gavin's tongue, trying to understand the human's way of showing affection by mimicking his kissing pattern.  
  
Gavin blushed and smiled to himself as he kissed deeper and pressed his tongue to Michael’s groaning softly at everything as he gently pulled Michael closer lying back a bit more.   
  
Michael's shiny tail perked up as he was pulled closer to the human, but he nonetheless went with him. And speaking of his tail. Michael found it a bit unfair that he got to explore Gavin's chest while poor Gavin was probably as curious as he was to feel what a mermaid's tail felt like. Pulling back a bit, Michael gazed into Gavin's half lidded eyes. "You want to touch tail?" he asked raising his tail up in question. 

Gavin blushed and softly nodded and moved a hand down gently feeling up Michael's hips, it felt like a fish, yet there was something more about it as he gently smiled.  
  
Michael chirped as he felt the human's hands touch his mermaid half and while it felt nice, he knew the human wanted to explore more. Michael laid his body down next to Gavin's side, raising his human half up with his elbows. "Touch tail much easier like this" he said.   
  
Gavin nodded gently feeling up his tail and looked at Michael's slit and his fingers slowly moved to feel up around the slit curiously.   
  
Michael noticed where Gavin's hands were and he smiled devilishly. "Want to see more of me?" he teased playfully, knowing what Gavin's clear intentions were. In the past, few keepers have tried to touch him there and he gave them a literally bloody reminder as to why they shouldn't touch him there. But, Gavin was different. Unlike those humans who would prod there a little too roughly, Gavin's hands were a lot gentler and seemed more careful. But, Michael decided that he would allow this human to touch his slit. "Touch more. Don't mind" he reassured in a husky tone.   
  
Gavin blushed furiously buy nodded and gently moved to rub a thumb over Michael's slit and gently spread it a little before gently moving another hand to gently finger him biting his lip at the feeling.   
  
Michael closed his eyes and let out a blissful whine, loving the feel of the foreign intrusion moving in and out of his slit. He had to admit: he had been a bit pent up lately. Since there was no other mermaid around to satisfy him, he often had to succumb to servicing himself when he was horny. And it was kinda hard to be alone to do that sometimes seeing as he was one of the main attractions at the zoo and every single human wanted to see him in his glory. but now, now that there was no other human in sight besides this really attractive one with gentle hands, he really missed this feeling a lot. And to make his pleas to be heard, he let out another whine. "Gavin, more" he moaned.   
  
Gavin blushed and bit his lip deciding to go a step forward and spread Michael nicely before moving down and gently began licking him as he blushed furiously.   
  
Michael gasped as the human's tongue wormed his way inside him and he let out a clicking sound in delight. He had never experienced this wonderful feeling before and yet the human's tongue was doing wonders inside his slit. "Gavin, don't stop!" he cried out and  tossed his head back against the platform, clawing into the surface as the tongue was giving its all.   
  
Gavin blushed furiously and gently sped up loving the feeling of Michael growing so excited under him. He blushed and smiled, feeling proud of himself for pleasing Michael. 

Michael let out lustful chirps and clicks and all kinds of native tongue related sounds. The feeling was so good. This newfound pleasure was simply glorious and the way he was slapping his tail against the platform in pure delight delight was a testimony to how good Gavin's tongue was, his flapping tail even hitting the water. "Hah, hah, Gavin" he gasped out, digging his claws into the platform. He could lewdly feel himself grow even slicker from the keeper's amazing licking.  
  
Gavin moaned and he couldn't help but also grow aroused, he panted and whined Michael's name briefly before continuing to taste him getting lost in the moment.   
  
Michael's body felt hot all the way to his tail. He felt hot, almost like he was on fire, yet this fire felt so good. Most importantly, he felt a warm sensation engulf his nether regions and he knew what that feeling meant. He was close. "Gavin, Gavin, hah, hah, gonna" he cried out, his body shaking as he grew close to that familiar feeling.   
  
Gavin continued, he wanted to please Michael and drive him over the edge. He moved faster and smiled softly and groaned moving faster gently rubbing his hips.   
  
Michael's lustful chirps and clicks grew louder and louder, the heat in his body growing unbearable, his slit throbbing more and more the closer he was getting. His end was so close and he wanted it, his hips bucking up against the squirming tongue. "Gavin!" he cried out and with a few more licks, he tossed his head back against the platform and let out a chirp filled moan as he came gushing on Gavin's tongue.

Gavin gasped as the slick covered his tongue and he more than eagerly licked it all up moaning softly and he blushed slowly pulling away as he caught his breath.   
  
Michael bucked his hips a few times before he sighed as he laid himself back down on the platform, panting breathlessly his tail flicking with the aftershocks. "Gavin did good" he panted, never have his orgasms been that powerful.   
Gavin smiled "Aw thanks" he said and bit his lip happily as he chuckled "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Though Michael did enjoy the tongue ravaging, his desperate body still wanted more. There was a greater need that he and his throbbing slit still wanted and wanted the keeper to do more things to him down there. "Please more" he begged, flapping his tail in a demanding way. He slid his hand down to his still swollen slit and circled his fingers around his hole that was practically begging for more. "More" he whined at the human.   
  
Gavin blushed "u-uh oh okay.. I guess I could finger you" he suggested. He was assuming that Michael didn't want actual intercourse yet, due to the fact they just met.   
  
Michael shook his head and whined again. "No fingers. Want something bigger" he demanded stretching his lips apart. Though he knew the human was not a mermaid like he was, he still knew that he had some appendage that could be used to fill his awaiting hole. He could take more. No, he wanted to take in more and he wanted more now.   
  
Gavin swallowed hard but nodded before slipping off his trunks, luckily for him he was almost entirely hard by the time he removed them. He bit his lip softly pumping himself.   
  
Michael crooned seductively as his eyes caught sight to the human's appendage, noting just how big the length was. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting it like the human did to him, but he held back on that desire. For now, he just wanted the twitching flesh colored member to fill him just the way he wanted. "Want you" he repeated from earlier and spread his lips wider for the human. "Please Gavin, want" he pleaded on a whine.   
  
Gavin nodded softly and positioned himself to line up with Michael angling carefully before he gently pushed in groaning in surprise at the new found feeling.   
  
Michael grit his teeth and hissed a bit at the feeling of being stretched by Gavin's length. It had been so long since anything went in there that wasn't his fingers and it was much thicker than his own fingers. But, it felt good nonetheless, letting out a soft moan as he was stretched more around the girthy shaft.   
  
Gavin went as slow as he could "You alright?" he said not wanting to hurt Michael’s body frowning worriedly.   
  
Michael nodded as he was filled more. "Feel strange. Not hurt, just getting used to stretch. Big" he breathed out, sucking in a breath as another inch made its way into him.   
  
Gavin blushed and really took it slow, now making sure Michael adjusted to him. He groaned softly and smiled at the warm and wet feeling around his length.   
  
Michael hissed as the human bottomed out, both of them sighing at the intense feeling of each other. "S-So big" he hissed, his entire body writhing all the way to his tail at the feeling of being stuffed completely full.

Gavin smiled "Glad you think so" he panted as he slowly rolled his hips amazed and enchanted by the new and addictive feeling.   
  
Michael gasped at the movement and crooned at the delightful movement. "So good" he moaned and squeaked as a thrust brushed something deep inside him. "More, deeper" he begged and moaned out Gavin's name.   
  
Gavin began to softly thrust his hips and groaned as he panted and pulled Michael into a passionate kiss and blushed furiously.   
  
Michael made chirping sounds that were being muffled as he kissed Gavin back, moaning as his hole was being ravaged by the human's length. It had been so long and Michael was sure this was the best feeling his body was experiencing in a long time. "Harder, want more, Gavin" he breathed against his lips.   
  
Gavin made a soft groan of conformation and began thrusting harder gripping Michael's hips for a bit more leverage moaning happily.   
  
Michael continued to let his blissful moans and sultry mermaid noises spill from his mouth as the human pounded harder into him, the lewd skin slapping against skin sound and their breathless moans echoing all around them. It was so good! Michael couldn't get over the fact that this was the best mating experience he'd ever had and the feeling of being stretched over and over again by thick length inside his wet squelching cunt.   
  
Gavin moaned and grunted, God he was close already, he felt bad for feeling like he was going to finish so soon but the sensations he got from Michael were too good.   
  
Michael felt that delicious sensation beginning to flare up in his nether regions again and he oh so wanted to feel those flames again. "Gavin, don't-hah- stop! Close again!" he cried out.   
  
Gavin thrusted harder and panted happily kissing at Michael's neck. This was too good, Gavin couldn't have even dreamt this would happen to him, but it was. Gavin was happy he was making Michael feel good.   
  
Michael let out breathy croons and chirps as he felt his body grow hotter again, his slit pulsing the closer he was getting to his peak again. "Gavin! Gavin! Gavin!" he called out tossing his head back against the platform, his tail flapping against the platform again.   
  
Gavin cursed Michael's name, he couldn't hold back from his own climax, with a few more thrusts he buried himself deep inside Michael and came groaning in a daze.   
  
Michael moaned loudly as he came along with the keeper, letting out a series of chirpy moans as he came squirting around Gavin's pulsing dick.   
  
Gavin panted and gently moved to sloppily kiss Michael moaning happily. He gently slowed his movements and groaned shuddering a little as he moved to pull out.   
  
Michael kissed him back just as sloppily as he came down from his second orgasm. "Good, good, good" he panted out in between kisses, his body still reeling from the intense aftermath. "Gavin very good" he breathed out.   
  
Gavin smiled "You too" he said softly and smiled gently lying back in the water groaning as he tried to calm down and chuckled.

Michael let out a blissful croon as he laid down next to Gavin, his hazy eyes studying the human's face. "Never felt that good before" he stated as he reached his hand towards Gavin's chest and played with the hair there again.

Gavin blushed and smiled "I'm happy I made you feel that good" he said softly and decided he should probably start working here full time, "I'm going to stay here, and make you feel good whenever you want" he confessed.   
  
Michael chirped happily at that and leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Gavin's, much like he did earlier. "Like you better than the other ones" he remarked and pressed a gentle kiss against Gavin's cheek, "more friendly than them and prettier."

Gavin blushed "That means a lot" he laughed and softly kissed him back. He was so happy that he had made Michael like him instead of having Michael bite all of his fingers off.  
  
Michael felt another feeling beginning to blossom inside him that made him feel all warm again. Except, this fire wasn't the same one when he came. No, this feeling felt as if it was growing in his heart. It was the same kinda warm feeling he felt when he was younger and would curl up in his mother's arms. Yes, he knew what this feeling was. It was love. The same love he had for his mother was now flourishing with his love for this human who even though they had just met, he felt as if he could put his entire trust into Gavin. "I love you" he confessed with a nuzzle against Gavin's cheek again.   
  
Gavin's eyes widened as he began to smile, he'd never really had anyone love him except his parents. "I love you too Michael." Gavin said happily.   
  
Michael chirped happily and pulled Gavin in for a deep kiss. Finally after so long, he finally had a mate. A mate that can both please him not only sexually, but also with kisses and sweet words. No other keeper has ever made him feel this full of love and he was oh so thankful this one did the job extraordinarily well.


	18. Demons and Angels Don't Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Satan's left hand man, spots the alluring sight of Saint Michael himself bathing on the heaven and hell border, Who was he to not take such an inviting treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: there is Noncon stuff in this chapter. So, just a fair warning in advance.

Michael gently sat down on a log by the pond, he took off his main large gown leaving the smaller clothes on, he slowly slipped into the water and smiled, he didn't mind getting his feathers wet. He lied back in the cool water and hummed softly to himself as he began to bathe, his skin was so soft and bright it looked like Michael was practically glowing as the sun hit him. Michael smelled so sweet it was rather alluring. His skin was kissed with freckles that traveled down into the water with the rest of him, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Gavin watched from afar, his wandering eyes looking up and down at the tasty display before him. never once in his lifetime had he ever seen something so...alluring and downright delicious. The angel's wings looked so beautiful as they shone bright white in the sunlight. The angel himself looked so beautiful and so pure and yet...Gavin wanted to ruin this perfect angel. Gavin licked his lips and smiled devilishly (hehe no pun intended) as his fiery red eyes gazed at the perfection that was bathing himself.

Michael spread his wings, revealing a smaller pair under the large wings, this boy was an Archangel. Michael hummed and scrubbed his shoulders and blushed, he looked to the sky and smiled happily.

Gavin's eyes grew just as wide as his evil smile. This delectable treat was an Archangel. And Archangels meant high ranking. Oh, this was going to be so good and Gavin could feel his feral side growing more excited at the fact that he was going to break this angel.

Michael pulled his hands away from his hair, the auburn color. Only one archangel was blessed with that color, which was Michael. He smiled and shook his feathers moving to get out of the pond.

Gavin let out a low growl and it seemed to resonate all the way to his feral form. He couldn't take the display any longer and the more he waited, the closer he was getting to unleash that side of him that was anxious to get out. And who was he to deny his desires? He was a demon after all. So, with that thought in mind, Gavin made his way towards the beautiful angel and let his feral side come out with each step he took towards the angel. He needed to have him. Now.

Michael gently walked out from the water and pulled himself on top of a large smooth rock and spread his wings to dry off, he couldn't fly in their wet state so he laid himself back to dry them out in the sun. He smiled and softly made hums and coos.

Gavin could feel himself drooling at the delicious display and he groaned as he could himself growing excited in his nether regions. His mind began to fantasize about how good the angel would feel around his manhood, how good it be to kiss those plump red lips, how good it would be to yank on that beautiful auburn hair.

Michael gently laid back and spread his wings stretching out and signed humming and groaning as he stretched and bit his lip and smiled his legs gently rubbing together as he smiled and moved to feel up his chest.

Gavin nearly faltered in his steps as he watched the angel touch his breasts that looked so delightful touch. Though they weren't as big as some of the whores down in hell, they seemed to look a lot more attractive and Gavin let out a groan as he watched the angel touch his tits. "My, my, you sure are a delicious thing aren't you?" he said loudly enough to alert the angel and smirked as he saw him nearly jump off the rock in shock.

Michael looked around and gasped nervously his wings moving to shield himself from Gavin and narrowed his eyes "You vile creature! This is holy land!" he spat.

Gavin grinned widely and chuckled and wiped the drool away from his mouth. "And this here is also our land, dearest one. And, by your God, you look absolutely tasty" he purred as his wandering eyes continued to eye him up, moaning at the sight of the angel's perky tits.

Michael blushed at that and furrowed his eyebrows. "How dare you call me that!" he hissed and snarled looking at him but Gavin could feel his fear. He was panicking trying to find his robe to cover himself more.

But, Gavin was faster than him and the demon quickly grabbed the robe that was inches from the angel's grasp and simply tossed it into the pond. "I don't think you'll be needing that piece of shit. After all," he paused and advanced towards the frightened angel, "I would like it better if you had nothing on at all."

Michael backed up and fell off the rock landing hard on the ground wincing and tried to get back up to attack Gavin before anything else could happen. His worry from his wings being too wet even affected the way he was focusing and terribly stumbled.

Gavin let out a boisterous laugh as he watched the auburn beauty try to pick himself off the ground. "What is this? Is this all the high Archangel can do? And I honestly thought you were strong, but look at you now" he laughed and before the angel could try to get up again, Gavin immediately situated himself on top of him, easily pinning his wrists down to the ground.

Michael grunted and flapped his wings and growled threateningly and lashed around trying to pull away, hissing at the cruel demon.

Gavin laughed again and used his own dark wings to block the pure white wings from hitting him. "Easy there, angel cream. Gavin's gonna give you a real good time. And then he's going to make you mine" he finished with an intimidating growl as he finally let his feral side take over, feeling his fangs grow bigger and felt his nails turn into claws.

Michael lashed around more "Get OFF OF ME!" he yelled and began spitting prayers to rid Gavin from him, poor Michael lived so long in peace he had lost his edge.

Gavin snarled down at him fiercely, glowering his burning red eyes down at him. "Stop your squirming. It's no use fighting me, angel. There's no one around to save you. Not your God, not your little angel buddies, nor will your pathetic powers work on me" and with that, Gavin easily grabbed the archangel's wrists with one strong hand and pinned them over his head, his free hand free to do whatever it wanted. "Now, let me touch what is mine" he growled and roughly seized the small breast in his hand, groaning as he groped the round flesh.

Michael gasped and winced at the harsh contact, he blushed furiously, he never expected to be touched like this. He continued to struggle but what more could Michael even do? He bit his own lip hard trying to block out those caresses and told himself he wouldn't beg for mercy, that would only please the creature more.

Gavin loved the pathetic look on the angel's face, his eyes tracing over the dots of freckles that lined his face. "You're an absolute beauty, dear" he crooned and pinched his nipple, smirking with delight as he heard the angel gasp at the action. "Tell me something, love. You're known as saint Michael aren't you? Weren't you the bastard that threw my master out of heaven? He's been known to throw your name around every now and then."

"I don't have to answer to you" he huffed his feathers ruffling angrily as he kept thinking about what he could do to try to get out of this situation unharmed. He didn't want to look at Gavin directly but took in a scan of the situation, this was absolutely hopeless.  
"Ahh, so you are the bloke, aren't you? Well, consider this my lucky day" he chuckled and cupped the angel's cheek. "Now, enough talking. Let me see how good those lips taste" he growled as he lowered his head down staring at those plump lips. "You bite me and I slash your goddamn throat, you got it?" he warned and not even waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips firmly against Michael's.

Michael made muffled sounds of struggle. Gavin tasted bitter and burnt wood. Michael on the other hand was shockingly sweet and smooth like a type of baked good. He didn't bite back but he didn't want this kiss to continue.

Gavin practically moaned as he finally got to kiss those rosy red lips, that were just so red and plump and by the gods, he wanted more. "Open your mouth, love" he murmured as his feral side purred at the taste of those lips.

Michael turned his head away angrily and narrowed his eyes and tried to summon his weapon. He wanted to summon his sword and slice Gavin in half. He was disturbed by everything that was happening.

Growling at his defiance, Gavin roughly pinched the angel's nipple. He watched Michael let out a shriek of pain before seizing his opportunity and shoved his tongue deep down the archangel's throat, moaning in pure delight as he tasted the heavenly delicious taste.

Michael grimaced at the taste, Michael was about to bite down on Gavin's tongue, but demon's blood burns, and Michael didn't want to know the damage it could do to his insides. He grimaced and let his tongue wander and felt sick at the bitter taste that filled his mouth.

Gavin groaned as he twisted his demon tongue around the angel's, loving the wonderful taste of innocent pureness. "By the gods, love" he growled has he parted a bit to let them breathe, a string of saliva connecting their lips together, "you just taste to so utterly...sinful" he groaned and went back in for more, loving the feel of the angel's tongue unwillingly dancing with his.

Michael grimaced and tried to summon his sword again lashing around and then moved to try to head butt Gavin hard. His wings started flapping angrily.

Gavin smiled into the forceful kiss as he felt the angel try and fight back, parting and easily dodging the head butt. "Temper, temper, angel. We've only just begun" he crooned and slowly inched his hand the silky smooth pale body, smirking as he cupped Michael's crotch through his small clothes. "Now, time for the real business I have with you" he finished and then smiled evilly abruptly ripping the small clothes off and tossed them to the side, groaning as he took in the delightful sight of the treasure that awaited him.

Michael blushed furiously as he looked in horror. Michael’s body was beyond soft and Michael moved his two smaller set wings to cover his hips and chest, some white feathers turning pink with his blush.

Gavin chuckled and watched in awe as those sparkly white wings turned pink. "Ah, is my little saint blushing? how adorable" he crooned and easily moved those wings apart.

Michael tensed when Gavin touched his wings letting out a shaky gasp as he yanked them away frown Gavin's grip angrily and shuddered at being so bare.

Though Gavin was amused at the pitiful sight of the angel trying to defy him, his feral side wasn't having it anymore. "Enough!" he snarled down at him, baring his teeth down at him, "there will be no more of this nonsense. I am going to take what is mine whether you like it or not!" he growled.

Michael jumped and looked in surprise his feathers ruffling even his main feathers on his large wings were turning pink. He was horrified at what was happening and had lost his grip on the fight, if he even had one in the first place.

Gavin's wandering hand cupped the angel's average package, sensually groping the unaroused flesh. "Why don't you just give into me and get hard for me, angel?" he purred as his hand wrapped around his limp flesh, working his hand up and down his length.

Michael shuddered at the odd sensation and couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from his lips, his hips involuntarily rolled to Gavin's hand as the boy couldn't help but grow roused quickly, a sweet scent also followed his body's surrender.

Gavin's nose picked up a sweet smell. He sniffed the delicious smell a few times before he let out a loud growl that seemed to shake the trees above. "By the gods, angel. You smell so goddamn delicious" he growled and felt the length in his hand twitch and beamed widely as he felt it harden with each stroke.

Michael blushed furiously and mumbled prayers under his breath pleading for a savior. Michael knew that scent. That was Michael's slick. His body was preparing to be bred and Michael felt his stomach drop at the idea of that.

Gavin's head was spinning as he continued to smell that wonderful. He knew it was coming from the angel, but he didn't know where exactly...unless. He cast his fiery eyes down at the fearful angel. "You...you've got a nice little pussy just for me to use, don't you?" he asked in pure delight smiling even wider as he saw Michael's face turn a deep shade of red and those large wings turned the same shade. Not waiting for an answer, Gavin released the dick in his hand and trailed his hand down lower until he gasped as his fingertips touched something sensually wet. "Ah, you do! You've got a nice wet pussy just for me to use" he mused and immediately plunged his fingers into the wetness.

Michael gasped in surprise and let out a uncontrolled moan as he back arched his wings twitching excitedly as the unfamiliar pleasure surged through his body, Gavin's fingers felt so warm and good that his next words came out slurred. He leaned his head back a bit and Gavin could notice one of the white feathers had darkened a lot than the others.

Gavin growled in pleasure as he watched the angel wither in ecstasy under his pumping fingers. "What a disgrace you are, Michael. You're supposed to be an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in your kingdom, one of God's angels. Now, look at you. Experiencing pleasure at the hands of a being that you're supposed to hate and despise. How low you've sunk" he chastised and yet he continued to thrust his digits into the tight wet heat, loving the sound of just how wet the angel's pussy was.

Michael was panting and wincing trying to fight and pray but the only things that could leave his lips were moans, his body shook as he tried to hold some power and once again tried to summon his sword.

"So fucking wet" the demon commented and withdrew his fingers from the slick heat and flashed a toothy grin as he heard the angel let out a whine. Gavin brought his wet fingers to his mouth and moaned as he tasted the most divine sweet tasting delicacy that had ever touched his lips. He wanted more of the taste and by the gods he was going to take it. "More!" his feral side growled out and surprised the angel by letting go of his wrists and then with surprising speed, he roughly spread those creamy white legs apart and then dove his head towards the dripping slit, immediately plunging his long tongue inside the awaiting hole.

Michael gasped and let out a shocked and pleasured cry his wings flapping as he clawed the ground then clamped his hands over his mouth his body shaking in pleasure.

Gavin growled out the alluring sound as he continued to plunge his tongue into the angel's pussy. The taste was simply out of this world. None of the whores in hell had ever tasted this sweet and delicious and positively ripe. Gavin felt his cock slip out of his sheath and he groaned as he felt it come out inch by inch the more he ravaged the delicious pussy until it hung hard and heavy between his legs, the length throbbing with pure arousal.

Michael was trying to grab something to support himself. This was simply too much and Michael despised his body for giving in. He looked over and his eyes widened in horror as he saw one feather among the white that was pitch black, panic beginning to fill his body.

Gavin opened his eyes to look up at the devine beauty to see his beautiful face but he saw a look of panic and fear as the beauty was staring at something off to the side. Following the saint's eyes, Gavin saw exactly what the angel was gawking at he let out a maniacal laugh as he saw a single black feather amongst the pure white ones. "Ah, you're poor little wing. Fear not, little one. Soon, you'll be turned into a creature where you can be as sinful as your heart desires. But most importantly, you'll be MY sinful creature. Your transformation is almost complete" he finished and went back to enjoy his meal, his hand snaking up and wrapping around the archangel's dick and began pumping his dick faster.

Michael bit his lip grunting at the mix of pleasures crowding Michael's mind as one more feather began to slowly fade to black. Michael tried to summon his weapon but he couldn't do it, he assumed it was from the black feathers.

Gavin ripped his mouth away from the delicious cunt between the angel's legs, licking his lips and groaning as the delectable taste lingered on his mouth. "How about we speed up the process, love?" he asked as he sat up and took his large and thick length in his hand, moaning as he pumped his hand up and down his twitching cock, the flesh eager to be inside the slowly turning angel.

Michael looked in horror, all the pleasure left as he realized what was going to happen, he immediately began to try to bolt for it. Trying to use his wings since they were dry enough to carry him in flight.

However, Gavin was faster than him and much more powerful. As soon as the angel turned on his hands and knees and tried to escape, Gavin growled loudly and immediately pounced on him, his clawed hands digging into Michael's fleshy hips. "You're not going anywhere, MY angel" he growled and sank his sharp fangs into his shoulder.

Michael let out a cry of pain and clawed at the floor wincing as he began to panic now more than ever, feeling tears build up in his eyes as he pleaded for mercy.

Gavin ignored the angel's pleading as his hand lined his dripping length with the no doubt virgin wet cunt. "You're gonna be mine. Mine" he growled out as he grew more feral, his other side practically bursting with excitement as it was finally going to be able to mate with the high angel. "Mine" was the last thing he growled out and ignoring the angel's pleas, he roughly plunged his length all the way inside the awaiting cunt, groaning as the tight walls squeezed around his dick.

Michael let out a sob of pain and screamed in agony. As soon as Gavin pushed in it was like a wave of black feathers grew in from the base of his wings and took about 1/3 of his wingspan up now. Michael felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt so full and Michael could have sworn his insides were on fire.

Gavin growled in pleasure as he seated himself balls deep into the once pure angel. "So tight" he growled, rolling his hips against Michael's plump ass, arousal and excitement flowing through his entire body all the way to his pitch black wings that fluffed up with the feeling. And speaking of black. Gavin smiled in delight as he watched the dark color beginning to sweep through the angel's once pure white wings. Wanting to defile this angel more, Gavin reared back and grunted as he slammed in all the way, feeling a warm slickness around him that he knew was blood from taking his virginity. He repeated this motion as he pulled all the way out and then slammed back in with a brutal thrust.

Michael screamed again and cried out in pure pain, his wings were flapping wildly as he tried to practically drag himself away, Michael could feel the blood loss and suddenly settled in his mind that he was going to die.

Gavin tossed his head back in pure unadulterated bliss as he thrust deep into the deflowered saint. "Yes, take my cock, angel. Gods, you're so fucking tight. Never felt a pussy this good" he moaned as he caressed the round plump ass cheek, being egged on by the pitiful screams. He then, because he did feel a tad bit bad, reached around to Michael's front and engulfed the hanging member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Michael couldn't even process the pleasure past the unbearable pain coursing through him. He was sobbing and pleading for mercy, Michael thought he was being stabbed the pain coursing through him so violently with each thrust.

Growling out the angel's sacred name, Gavin tightened his hold on Michael's hip sinking his claws into the delicate skin as he pounded harder into the unwilling virgin, grunting loudly as he took the pathetic angel over and over again. He closed his eyes and listened to the obscene lewd sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and the sound of his cock fucking into the wet dream that was Michael's pussy, his feral side absolutely loving the pitiful screams of pain.

Michael was losing energy fast, his cries getting more strained each time as he cried and just covered his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this let along a demon.

Gavin growled with each brutal thrust he gave to the turning fallen angel. "Take it" he growled and reached forward, roughly yanking on those soft auburn curls, "fucking take it. Gods, take my cock, love!" he grunted his thrusts grew even harder than before, his pace unrelenting as he went inhumanely faster and harder, thoroughly intending to ruin the pretty cunt that belonged to the angel.

Michael felt like he was going to throw up but at this point he didn't even know if it was throw up or blood at this point. Michael was sobbing and shaking his head slower barely hanging in there.

Gavin panted with exertion as he thrust more into the drenched cunt, drenched with the angel's natural slick or blood, he didn't know nor did he care. This wasn't about the angel's pleasure: this was about his own. It mattered not if the angel liked this or not. As of right now, Saint Michael, the highest archangel, was his to do whatever to. Just that statement alone fueled the fire in his nether regions, feeling himself grow closer and closer.

Michael was growing practically limp in Gavin's hold. Michael couldn't scream any more. He looked at the sky as he felt even weaker, it hurt so bad.

Gavin let out breathy pants as he thrust more towards that familiar wonderful heat, a heat so much more different than the one he always experienced in the fiery pits of hell. "Take my love, angel, fuck, take it!" he strained out through bared teeth as his thrusts grew uneven, his heavy smacking balls drawing up the closer he got.

Michael was lost in thought, the other Angels were going to find Michael's body mutilated and covered in blood and the demon’s cum. Michael felt so weak he knew he couldn't move after this and was practically a rag doll, he felt so weak his cries were nothing but silent tears rolling down his face.

Gavin let out strained growls as he thrust more and more until with one final thrust, he slammed in once more and let out a deafening roar as he came inside the angel, thoroughly marking him from the inside out as he spurted deep inside him.

When Gavin came in him, the last feather faded away into black. Michael wince at the stretch from being filled up and already bleeding. The cum just stung and felt like it was going to melt and tear straight through him.

Gavin rolled his hips with each spurt, grunting with each one before he sighed at the last spurt, panting breathlessly as he tried to come down from the most intense orgasm he's ever had since a millennia ago. "Gods, you were so perfect, my sweet" he purred out and twistedly rubbed his hand up and down the newly made fallen angel's side, his eyes gleaming at the sight of pure black that covered Michael's wings. "I gotta say, love. That color really suits you, a counterbalance to your pale skin" he remarked as he touched the soft black feathers. 

Michael winced at his feathers being touched but overall just laid there feeling too terribly weak to move. Michael laid there, the mix of liquid dribbling down his thighs made him sick, he could feel it was mostly blood and Michael had tears slowly roll down his face. He was going to die. His breath slowed as his vision blurred and his hearing became muffled, he let out one final pained mewl with the last surge of energy he had.

Gavin sighed as he finally came down from his orgasmic high and looked down at the angel, almost feeling bad about doing this to the poor thing. But, he was a demon, Satan's left hand man at that. "Oh, you poor thing" he crooned sickly at the now turned fallen angel. And casting a look down at the mess he made should've made any normal mortal gag at the sight. But, he was no mortal and the sight of the blood mixed cum dribbling down the former virgin and instead of feeling any sort of remorse, he felt his feral side growl in pleasure. It wanted more. It wanted to feel more. It wanted to outright ruin his new pet and Gavin felt excitement return to his nether regions, feeling blood return to his member. "More" he snarled out, his hips thrusting against the air in an effort to fuck something, "more, more, more" he kept repeating almost like a mantra.

Michael felt his body give up as he threw up finally, blood even mixed in as Michael tried to move and crawl away, every inch of him was burning in pain and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"More!" Gavin practically roared out as he grabbed those pale hips and roughly yanked the angel back to him, leaning over to sink his fangs back into the place where he already marked him.

Michael jolted a little but for the most part immediately ragdolled in Gavin's arms. Michael felt tired and heavy. His eyes were dim as Michael in general looked pale. He wasn't even aware of what was happening anymore, perhaps closing his eyes and giving up would be the best option.

"I want more" Gavin snarled as he relined himself at the dripping entrance and without giving the angel's weak state a second thought, Gavin roughly slammed his length back inside him, groaning as he was surrounded in the warm and oh so very wet cunt. Not even pausing as he rammed in all the way in, the demon immediately began pounding into the wet dream once more.

Michael could vaguely feel that happen but he was too tired to do anything, he looked at the ground and his eyes gently closed as Michaels conscious faded away and Michael felt his last weak and shallow breaths leave his lungs.

Gavin groaned and growled in pleasure as he thrust through the deliciously wet and slippery hole that was all for him to do as he pleased with. it didn't matter to him if the angel was growing weak from this ordeal. "Gonna fill you up again" he panted and sank his teeth into the side of Michael's neck as he continued his ruthless pace, the wet squelching sound sounding incredibly lewd and dirty and oh so sinful as if it were music to his ears

Michael was completely limp and had no further reaction under Gavin. He lied there motionless in every way. Michael's conscious elsewhere in an empty void as Michael's body couldn't support him anymore.

Gavin felt the body underneath him grow weaker and weaker, but he just ignored it for now especially when he knew the former saint could be brought back again. So, with that thought in mind, Gavin continued to violate the angel again.

Michael in a way was dreaming, he dreamt he was with the other Angels and they were taking care of his hurt body and reassuring him that he was okay. Michael felt safe and content. His mind was trying to give him a safe house away from the agony he was experiencing.  
Fortunately for the angel, Gavin didn't last much longer this time. Gavin puffed out growl filled breaths as he slammed into the delicious hole, feeling that familiar heat burn again as he thrust towards his end once again. "Angel!" he snarled out as he sloppily thrust into him before he slammed in once more as he came again.

In his dream, Michael smiled as Angels he'd grown fond with gently nuzzled him and laid down with him to keep him safe. Michael smiled lying down in the soft bed as he felt the light hearted joy of being protected like this.

Gavin let out a rumbly growl as he packed as much of his cum into the already cum filled pussy, making sure not a single drop came out. "Gods, angel cream. Feel so goddamn good" he groaned as he bucked his hips with each spurt until he sighed and pulled out finally as he finished.

Michael smiled at his wings, they were pure white and fluffy as he nuzzled against his friends and sank into the bed. He was untouched. He was clean. He was pure.

Gavin chanced a look up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. The day and night cycle didn't matter to him as time was usually meaningless in hell. But, he had to admit, seeing the pink and orange colors that marred the sky were quite beautiful. "Well, angel. We best be headed on our way. After all, we gotta get you all put back together now don't we?" he teased as he easily hefted the angel up and over his shoulder. "You're gonna be my new favorite toy to play with for an eternity" he chuckled to himself as he snapped his fingers and summoned the portal to hell.

Michael had figured that the time spent with Gavin was just a terrible nightmare. He smiled as his friends kissed and nuzzled him happily. Michael smiled holding them close.

Gavin advanced towards the portal, whistling a happy tune as he walked away with his once in a lifetime prize. "Onwards to your new home, my sweet angel" he hummed as he stepped through the opening.

 


	19. Wonderful (Annoying) Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin won't stop kissing Michael's face, much to Michael's annoyance. So, Gavin decides to take his kisses "elsewhere" ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame puddle-dragon for their artwork. Naturally I had to write this.

Michael groaned in annoyance as Gavin pressed sweet kisses to his cheek, getting visibly annoyed as he couldn't escape the boa constrictor like hold.

"Gavin, stop" Michael growled as he tried to turn his head this way and that to avoid the kisses, but Gavin nonetheless just giggled and continued to kiss his adorable freckled and blushing cheeks.

"But, you're my lovely little boi, Michael! and you always look so adorable when you don't want kisses" Gavin retaliated and pressed another to a red flushed cheek.

Michael let out a frustrated groan and tried to push Gavin's head away, but it did nothing to stop the onslaught of prickly kisses. "Gavin, stop. We're in here to film something for play pals not make out for fuck's sake. stop fucking kissing me" he gripped and narrowly missed Gavin landing a kiss on his lips. It's not that he didn't want the kisses cause he sure as hell loved receiving and giving kisses to his boi, it's just that they were in public and Michael wasn't really that into PDA.

Gavin just ignored the complaints and pressed more kisses until a naughty idea came to his head and he smiled cheekily at the thought. "Fine, boi" Gavin said and unwrapped his arms from Michael and stared into those big brown eyes and lowered his voice down a couple octaves, "if you don't want me kissing your face, then how's about I kiss something else?"

Michael raised his eyebrow in confusion at the request, but then he realized what Gavin was hinting at and he visibly shuddered at the knowing look in Gavin's eyes. "Gavin, don't-" but before he could warn Gavin to not do it, his eyes widened as he watched the Brit wink at him before dropping to his knees before Michael, his hands automatically going to Michael's belt. "G-Gavin, don't" he all but stammered as he felt his face flush even redder as he did nothing to stop Gavin's hands from undoing his belt and pulling the zipper down. "Gav, w-we're in the fucking streaming room, w-we-"

"Shh, Michael" Gavin murmured as he pulled Michael's jeans down and smirked at the half hard erection bulging through Michael's meundies boxers. "Just let me give you some kisses, boi" he teased playfully as he pulled the underwear down enough and moaned softly as Michael's half hard length bobbed out.

Without letting Michael voice his complaints, Gavin eagerly wrapped his hand around the hardening flesh and bit his lip erotically as he softly stroked the warm cock. "God, your nob looks so tasty, Michael boi" he murmured as he felt the length harden in his hand until it was standing proud for him and only him.

Michael sucked in a breath and cursed softly, bucking into Gavin's hand as the strokes were indeed persuading his denying thoughts. "Fuckin christ, Gav" he murmured as he leaned back against the soundproof foamed wall behind the door. It was perilous to be doing something like this in a room that if someone from the other room pulled the curtain open, they could see what the hell was going on in here. But, when Gavin thumbed his leaking tip causing Michael to suck in a hiss and moan as he felt it rub his dribbling slit, all thoughts of being caught faded away in the hazy cloud of his mind.

Gavin licked his lips at the sight of sticky precum leaking out and he brought his thumb to his mouth and moaned, shuddering and moaning at the delightful taste. "Need to taste your cock now, boi" he murmured as he steadied the throbbing length and wrapped his lips around the engorged red tip, moaning around the head as he suckled on the endless stream of the slightly sweet precum. Feeling more brave, Gavin relaxed his throat as he began to slide the warm and girthy dick between his lips, swallowing around twitching flesh.

"Sss, fuck, Gavvy" he breathed out, bring a hand down and tangled his fingers in the messy mop of hair on Gavin's head as he felt the deliciously warm and oh so wet heat was wrapped around his dick. The feeling was indescribable and the feel of that tongue doing its best the work underneath his shaft was beyond amazing. "Good boi, Gav" he praised and nearly bucked his hips as he felt Gavin hollow his cheeks around him.

Gavin giggled, absolutely loving the praise. swallowing around the flesh once more, he pulled off it a bit, a string of saliva connecting his lip to the inflamed head. "Does it feel good, Michael boi?" he murmured as he let his tongue lick up and down the length as if it were the best damn lollipop Gavin has ever tasted and frankly it was. Despite the musky and a bit salty taste to it, Michael's cock was the best thing he's ever sucked.

Michael opened his bleary eyes and looked down at Gavin and felt his cock twitch at the unforgettable sight of Gavin's red flushed face as his experienced tongue licked his cock for all its worth, staring into those nearly black green eyes of the Brit's. "Fuck yeah, Gav. Ah, that's it. Suck it just like that, boi" he encouraged, swearing as the tongue teased his dribbling head.

Gavin giggled and took the length into his mouth, working it all the way down his throat, gagging a bit as he buried the entire length until his nose was pressing into the prickly patch of hair at the base. "Jesus, fuck, Gav!" he heard Michael shout loudly on accident. smirking, Gavin pulled off his length for a bit, gently kissing the head. "Shh, love. we're in the streaming room, remember? Keep your voice down, Michael" he chided playfully before sinking the cock back down his throat, gagging again.

Upon taking the large length down his throat, Gavin really began to go to work. Putting a steady hand on Michael's hip, Gavin began bobbing his head, swallowing around the thick flesh with each downward bob. All the while, his other hand was busy attending to his own erection, groping and squeezing the throbbing cock that was begging to be let out.

Michael let out half silent breaths and sultry moans, letting out delightful praises as Gavin sucked him off like a goddamn pro. He was sure his cock wasn't the first one that has been in Gavin's mouth cause there was no way in hell Gavin could be this good at giving head if it was his first time doing this. Gavin's mouth was truly incredible and fuck that tongue was still doing a damn good job of pleasing his head. "Goddammit, Gavin. ahh, don't you fucking stop, Gav" he breathed out dirtily thrusting his hips a bit into Gavin's mouth, "ahh, so good."

Gavin muffled out a moan around the length as he continued his fantastic work, loving the way Michael's hips thrust along with his sucks. Unable to deny himself of his own relief, Gavin unzipped his fly and all but pulled his cock through the flap of his underwear and let out a muffled whine as he gave attention to his own length, rapidly pumping himself as he was just being egged on by the wonderful praises Michael was giving him. The hand that was steadying Michael's hip moved to grope Michael's swollen balls, fondling and rolling into his hand feeling the weight of them and shuddering as he knew they were filled with the delicious cum that he would happily swallow down.

Michael's eyelids grew heavy and he breathed out a breathless 'fuck' and tossed his head back against the foam wall as he felt that recognizable heat beginning to fill his entire being as he felt his end nearing. "Ah, sss, fuck i'm gonna cum, Gav" he warned and moaned a bit louder than normal as he felt Gavin swallow around him.

Gavin let out a muffled whine and began to suck earnestly as he felt the length in his mouth throb and swell with the indeed promise of cumming into his mouth. But, though he wanted to swallow all of it, he wanted to feel the hot sticky liquid on his face. With a final suck, Gavin pulled off, panting breathlessly from the effort, smirking as he heard Michael whine at the loss. "Cum on my face, boi. Let me feel it" he urged, running his tongue up and down the flesh again.

Michael didn't need to be told twice as he felt his end reaching closer especially with that skillful tongue still lapping at his head. Steadying his cock with a firm hand, michael swore as he stroked those last few before tossing his head back and letting out a silent groan as he came on Gavin's face.

Gavin happily welcomed the warm sticky splash, opening his mouth as he felt it splatter on his face, smirking as some of it landed on his thankfully closed left eye and on his nose. He kept his mouth open catching those few streaks before he heard Michael sigh out a 'fuck, Gav' as he finished.

Michael panted breathlessly against the wall as he struggled to come down, sweat dripping down the back of his neck and staining his black shirt. "Shit, Gavvy. You were fucking great" he congratulated. composing himself enough, he looked down at him and nearly came again at the erotic sight of his own cum splattered all over Gavin's face and with a playful wink up at him, watching Gavin swallow all that made it into his mouth.

Licking his lips at the fond taste, Gavin kissed his softening length and tucked his own softening length back into his pants, having splattered his own cum on the floor. "So, was that kiss a lot better?" he teased with a playful smile.

Michael snorted and pushed Gavin's head away lightly. "shut the fuck up, Gav" he grumbled and couldn't help but smile back down at him.


	20. All Riled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the games Michael and Gavin play for Play Pals really takes a toll on their insanity. This time, the game they played had managed to really get on Gavin's bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 count em 2 fanfics in one day! once again, shoutout to puddle-dragon/naughty-pudds on tumblr.

"That game was fucking stupid" Michael grumbled as both he and Gavin walked out of the b-team/streaming room. Both he and Gavin just got done filming what was probably THE most annoying game they've ever played for play pals ever in existence. And though Michael had calmed down rage wise in recent years, that game almost made him pop a damn blood vessel. And Gavin, who was usually goofing off in the videos, even he was pissed off at the game and that was saying something if even Gavin got pissed off at...anything to be honest.

Gavin just sharply nodded in agreement and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked alongside Michael. "The developers of that piece of crap can go shag their mum's ass" he gripped and smirked a bit as he heard Michael snort at the comment. Gavin indeed was very pissed and though it was rare for him, he was very much deep in his anger for that god awful no good rotten game. No wonder the game was free on steam cause there was no way in hell he would PAY to play that piece of crap.

Michael just breathed out a laugh and shook his head as they walked down the hall. It was silent between the two and even around them it was silent considering the fact that there was no one in the hallway except them. Hell, there wasn't even any screaming coming from the main office, but that was to be expected considering it was lunch time. Speaking of lunch, what did he want to eat for lunch? Did he want to go over to stage 5 to raid the fridge and cabinets for snacks? Or did he want to walk over to H-E-B to get a sandwich or something? Was he in the mood to drive somewhere for food?

Michael's mulling over what he wanted to eat when he was suddenly forcefully pushed up against the nearest wall. "What the f-" he almost shouted before his words were cut off and muffled as his mouth was suddenly being covered by Gavin's, who just roughly kissed him. Michael stared wide eyed at Gavin's face, not sure what was happening both at this moment and what was going on with Gavin until he gasped as he felt something hard press into his stomach. Putting 2 and 2 together, he soon realized what was going on and he relaxed and let his mouth be invaded by the rough lips and the tongue that was doing its work in shoving itself down his throat. He heard Gavin growl lowly at the submissiveness and he whined back, letting Gavin take over.

Finishing the kiss with a rough bite to his lips, Gavin pulled back a bit, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. "That damn game's gotten me all riled up, Michael" he breathed out, swiftly sliding his hand down Michael's body and he smirked as the Jersey man eeped a bit as Gavin squeezed his crotch in a firm grip, "gonna fuck the shit out of you."

Michael sucked in a breath at the hold on his crotch and felt a shiver ran down his spine at the alluring threat. "Y-Yeah? Y-You need to relieve some stress, boi?" he murmured and pecked his lips, lightly licking them to rile up Gavin even more. It was always fun to get Gavin all worked up cause a worked up and frustrated Gavin was the best thing to have sex with.

Letting out a sultry growl and delivering a swift bite to those deliciously plump lips, Gavin grabbed Michael's wrist and tugged him down the hall until they stumbled upon a dark and empty room, the door opened wide. Uncaring about who or what was in the room, Gavin flicked the light on and all but yanked Michael into the room, nearly slamming the door shut behind them and shoved Michael against the door, his lips on the older lad's again in another barrage of fierce kisses that Michael was more than happy to reciprocate with his own brand of roughness.

"Take your fucking clothes off, boi" Gavin commanded with a rough bite and stepping back a bit. Obeying the command with a shiver going down his spine again, Michael stared into Gavin's lustful eyes as he almost ripped his shirt off, loving the way Gavin licked his lips as he stared at his pale body. "So lovely, Michael" he murmured as he couldn't help but reach out and touch the smooth hairless skin, his fingers absolutely feeling the toned muscles aligning his chest and torso, his fingertips dancing over the pronounced v-shape along his hips.

Michael shivered at the touch and made to undo his pants, but was stopped as Gavin stepped closer and seized his lips again. "Let me" Gavin murmured, all but pulling Michael's belt through the loops and tossed it to the floor before immediately saying 'fuck it' and roughly tugged his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, Michael gasping as his lower half was exposed all at once. The gasp was then cut off into a shaky moan as Gavin's hand captured his half hard length and pumped the average sized flesh with one hand while the other went around the back, cupping his nice and plump ass, yelping a bit as he laid a swat to his rear.

"God, you've got such a lovely ass, Michael" he crooned, forcing his tongue back into Michael's mouth, groaning in delight as Michael's tongue twisted around his in a battle for dominance which he usually won. out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a large black table sitting on the far wall. "Get the fuck on the table, Michael" he ordered with another swat to Michael's ass.

"Fuck, you're so needy, Gavvy" Michael chided as he obeyed the order, kicking off his shoes and bundle of lower garments as he headed over to the table. Turning to face Gavin with a teasing look in his eyes, Michael hopped onto the table hissing at the cool surface and leaned back onto his hands and spread his legs wide for Gavin. "Come on then, Gav. Come fuck me just how you want. I'm yours to do whatever to" he declared with a bit of eagerness.

Growling out in appreciation, Gavin swiftly crossed the distance between them until he was standing well in between Michael's pale legs, licking his lips in delight as stared at Michael's hole as he undid his salmon pink shorts. "You want this, boi?" he asked as he let his shorts drop to around his ankles. Michael groaned in eagerness as he gazed at the large bulge in Gavin's boxers, knowing the bulge contained a cock that he loved to service with both his mouth and his ass. "You want me to shag you like a whore, Michael?" Gavin went on as he lowered his underwear enough until his wonderfully big and thick length bobbed out already hard and dripping and eager to be inside of his lover. Leaning in to press a kiss to those lips once more, Michael let out a whorish whine as he felt the slick head rub against his awaiting hole. "You want it don't you, love?"

Nodding his head earnestly, Michael bucked his hips against the fat tip. He was more than ready. They had fucked earlier that morning and he was still slick from the rough bout they had. He was always ready for Gavin's cock, always craved it, always wanted it. Breaking away from the kiss, he stared into Gavin's nearly black eyes and muttered out a simple demand: "please, fuck me, Gavin. fuck the shit out of me" he begged.

Loving the way Michael begged for his cock, Gavin was all too eager to oblige him. Steadying his length with a firm hold, he pressed his tip against Michael's hole and without giving it a thought to be gentle and take it slow, he immediately plunged himself in all the way to the hilt, grunting and nearly cumming right there as his cock was wrapped in the still slick, but still so tight hole.

Michael hissed at the sudden stretch, but he couldn't help but love the mild pain. The pain of being filled so suddenly strangely felt so good. And fuck was it a stretch. Despite Gavin's lanky body, he was slinging some serious dick that was only reserved for Michael and Michael only. "Ffffucck, Gav. You're so goddamn big, boi" Michael breathed out as he relaxed as much as he could, his nails digging into the table.

"Yeah, you love my cock don't you, Michael?" Gavin growled as he pulled out until the head was kissing his stretched out rim before plunging in all the way until his balls were pressing against Michael's ass. He repeated this hard rhythmic motion, letting out hissing grunts as he plunged through the tight walls, making the table bang against the wall with each thrust. "So bloody tight, Michael. God, you're always so nice and tight for me" Gavin moaned out with a roll of his hips.

Michael let out sultry moans and breathless curses as he took the hard thrusts, wrapping his legs around Gavin's waist to bring him closer. "Only for you, Gavvy" he breathed out on a shuddery cry, bringing Gavin's head in close for a passionate kiss, both moaning and panting into each other's mouths. In that same moment, Michael let out a muffled cry as he felt the fat head brush against his swollen prostate on a deep thrust.

Gavin smirked into the kiss as he knew he hit something deep. "There, huh?" he chuckled huskily. Pausing his thrusts, he pulled Michael closer and thrust in again and flashed a wide smile as Michael cried loudly and tossed his head back in ecstasy.

"God, you're so fucking deep, Gav!" Michael cried out, tears of overstimulation beginning to brim his eyes. The thrusts against his prostate were too much.

But, Gavin wasn't gonna let up on hitting that sweet spot. Growling loudly and tightening his hold on the backs of Michael's knees, Gavin's thrusts picked up even harder than before, thoroughly intending to giving his lover's prostate a good beating.

Michael's chorus of high pitched cries grew louder as Gavin fucked the life out of him. "F-Fuckin, Christ!" he cried out, wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck, clinging on to the skinny lad’s shirt as he could do nothing except take the furious pounding. God, it was so hot. Michael's face and entire body felt incredibly hot and feverish. Tears and sweat streamed down his face from the oversensitivity and the exertion, saliva even managing to dribble down his chin. God, his asshole was taking such a beating and the backs of thighs hurt from colliding with Gavin's unstoppable thrusts, creating the obscenely lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the feel of Gavin's heavy balls smacking brutally against his taint hurt so much, but fuck it was so good. And his cock was absolutely loving it, growing harder and harder as the ruthless thrusts kept on punishing his ass.

"God. Fucking. Take it" Gavin punctuated each word with a fierce brutal thrust, loving the way Michael screamed out his name. This was such a great stress relief from playing that god awful game. Just remembering why they were in here in the first place made him growl out loud and sink his teeth into Michael's bare shoulder.

All too soon, Michael felt the irresistible heat beginning to scorch through his entire being all the way to his toes. "G-Gavin..I, fuck, I-I’m gonna cum" he panted out, practically throwing himself back against the table and withered as he felt the flames in his body grow bigger.

"Cum for me, Michael" was the only order he gave to Michael, cursing and growling clenching his eyes shut as he could feel his own end reaching and with the way Michael was deliciously tightening around his cock, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "Christ!" he strained out through gritted teeth, sloppily thrusting towards his own end, making the table bang unevenly against the wall as he grew closer. He was sure someone walking by could hear them going at it, but he didn't care and neither did Michael.

Michael's breathing picked up even faster, his cock was throbbing with the urge to cum, but he shook his head defiantly. "Cum with me, Gavvy" he panted out, more tears streaming down his red sweaty face as he felt his end nearing around the corner. He looked between them, erotically watching Gavin's thick cock fly in and out if him in choppy thrusts.

Gavin let out vicious growls that sounded like a mix of 'bloody' and 'Christ, Michael' as he fucked into Michael as much as he could. However, he couldn't hold back the desire to cum inside his lover. Giving Michael few more harsh slams into him he let out a breathless stream of curses as he spurted inside of Michael, sloppily thrusting through his orgasm as he shot load after load into him, some of it managing to escape Michael's hole and coat his thrusting cock.

Michael huffed as he felt the hot liquid spurt into him and out of him as well. Unable to hold his own release back, Michael clawed into the table and felt his hazy eyes cross as his own average length erupted as streaks of his cum shot out and painted his bare stomach with his load. "F-ffuck, G-Gav" he panted out, drool still dribbling out of his mouth uncontrollably, his hips bucking with each spurt of cum coming out of him and in him at the same.

Gavin let out strained grunts as he fucked those last spurts out of him until he paused and slammed in brutally at the last dribble and stilled, sighing and panting breathlessly as he body shuddered a bit from the aftermath.

Michael himself bucked his hips a bit as he continued to cum before he too stilled untangling his tired legs from around Gavin's waist and fully laid back onto the table, the blissful waves coursing through his entire being. "Jesus Christ, Gav" he breathed out, desperately swallowing buckets of air, "y-you really fucked the shit out of me, boi. Goddamn I'm gonna be sore" he complained.

Gavin let out a breathless laugh and leaned over, pressing a sweet to Michael's lips to which Michael happily took, lazily kissing him back as they both panted into each other's mouths. "Well, you told me to do it. You know I'm always down for shagging you like you want me to" Gavin replied and brushed a gentle hand down Michael’s sweaty side.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it though" Michael retaliated, but nonetheless gave him a tender kiss. "Thanks for the break though, boi" he couldn't help, but thank his boyfriend. "Now, how's about we get out of here before someone comes to see what the fuck's going on in here" he offered, pushing him back lightly.

Chuckling, but obliging him, Gavin slowly removed his softened length from Michael's hole, knowing it was sore from taking such a beating. Michael hissed as the member was pulled out of his aching ass, shivering as he felt the cooling cum dribble out of him and leak onto the table. Ever so slowly, Michael slid off the table, wobbling a bit as his legs were like jello at this point. "Jesus, you did a fucking number on me, Gav" he complained as he took slow and steady steps over to his bundle of clothes.

Gavin giggled as he watched Michael walk ever so carefully to where his shirt and pants were. "Do you need any help there, boi?" he teased, easily pulling up his underwear and shorts and refastened them with ease.

Michael glared at gavin as he pulled on his shirt. "Shut the fuck up" he grumbled as he pulled his boxers and his pants up. Gavin picked up Michael's belt and held it out to him and as Michael reached out and took it, the older lad smirked and tugged Gavin close and kissed him again. Gavin this time was surprised by the kiss and smiled into the kiss. They made out for a bit until they jumped as Gavin's phone text message tone went off. Pulling back from it with a playful bite, Gavin took his phone out his pocket and read the message from none other than Trevor saying: "If you two could stop fucking and come back to the office, that'll be great." Gavin and Michael looked at each other with a knowing look on both of their blushing faces: Everyone heard them. Great. They were never gonna hear the end of this.

"Welp, guess we should go face the music, right?" Gavin suggested with a sly smile. Michael snorted and shook his head. "Fuck that and fuck Trevor. How's about you buy me lunch since you fucked up my legs, eh?" he offered as he opened the door.

Gavin laughed and walked out the room, ignoring the knowing look from a person who worked in the building. "Sure, my treat, boi" he agreed as he and Michael walked down to the exit. Well, limp in Michael's case.


	21. Sleepy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes over to Gavin's house late one night mostly to return a few things his friend had left in the office. So, why not be a decent friend and return them back to their owner?

It was so very usual for that big-nosed Englishman to leave behind personal belongings when he left the office. Michael has managed to lose count of how many times he's had retrieve a set of spare keys, a phone, sometimes even Gavin's own fucking wallet! You'd think he'd be a bit careful. Alas, it was up to Michael to bring back all the goodies that his close friend forgot in his desk area. Gavin just so happened to leave a spare key as well as some change, and since Michael was so damn generous, he wouldn't take it as his own. Instead, he unlocked Gavin's door and stepped inside, making sure to close and lock it behind him. It was rather late at night, so Michael wasn't all that alarmed to find all the lights in the house turned off. 

The man trailed upstairs to the door leading to Gavin's room, poking his head inside to inspect his surroundings. There laid the man himself snoring away like an absolute animal, Michael turning his nose up at the volume. He walked over to the nightstand that was set right up against Gavin's bed and gently placed the retrieved items, looking over at his friend for a brief moment. What he ended up seeing was Gavin's bare ass just barely being covered up by the sheets on his bed. He slept commando, huh? How Gavin of him. He could barely make a snide joke about it before having his eyes absolutely gravitating towards the tanned rump on his friend. Oh, God damn. He never noticed how much cake that boy had. Michael found himself walking towards the bed with a hungry look in his eyes, leaning forward to place his hands over the plush ass. And fuck was it the softest thing ever to touch.

Gavin decided tonight was the night he would succumb to the effects of the sleeping pills. After multiple insomniac nights of trying desperately to fall asleep on his own, he decided that he needed the aid of sleep medication. So, immediately after dinner, he popped two pills into him and waited for the effects to take over. It didn't really take long to be honest. As soon as he hopped in the shower, he could already feel drowsiness begin to settle in. He stayed awake as long as he could as he washed and cleaned his body, damn near tripping on exiting the shower. He lazily dried himself off and all but dragged his feet into his room. Gavin was so incredibly sleepy that the only thing he had energy to put on himself was a t-shirt that had probably not been washed in a couple of days, but he didn't care. As soon as he turned the light off, he crawled into bed and all but dropped onto his stomach and just fell asleep like that.

Michael actually saw the bottle of sleeping pills still opened up on the nightstand. Damn, this dude still has trouble sleeping? Either that or he decided living was troublesome. Nope, still breathing. Whatever the case was, it certainly didn’t matter when it came to that ass. Michael found himself in pure heaven the more he squished and fondled the beautiful rump, rubbing his face against the soft skin and let out a wavering moan at the sensation. How dare Gavin hide away such a perfect booty?

Gavin was dead to the world and sleep was all he wanted right now. He was so deep in his sleep that he didn’t realize that there was someone in his house right now at this time of night. But, again he was just simply too tired to care at the moment.

Keeping his eyes set on the man, Michael would occasionally pull his hands back from the slightest movement Gavin made. But that didn't stop him from going even farther. The man eventually had Gavin spread apart right in front of him, dipping his head down between his cheeks to lap at his tight hole.

Gavin's body instinctually jerked a bit at the touch. Though his mind was deep in the drowsy cloud, his body was subconsciously moving on its own accord.

Michael momentarily stopped his movements, waiting three seconds before diving back in. Damn, he tasted good... Michael let out a softened groan against Gavin's ass, his hands kneading at the plush cheeks.

Gavin began to feel hot as he felt something what he was certain were a pair of hands touching his rear. still bucking a bit as the tongue on his hole continued to rim him. Whoever it was doing this was doing an excellent job.

His own clothed length was pressing up harshly against the confines of his undergarments and jeans, a soft huff of pleasure leaving him once he dipped a hand down to palm himself. Gavin's hole had become puffy and flushed from the attention it received, which made it all the more easier to shove his tongue inside of him.

Gavin actually let out an audible soft moan as he felt tongue push into him, whimpering a bit as he felt it lick all around his walls. God, whoever was doing this was sooo goddamn good and the action was starting to pull Gavin away from his sleepy brain a bit. As if his hips had a mind of its own, they involuntarily thrust back against the slimy muscle, soft moans still filtering from his mouth.

And his moans were cute too! Michael had really struck gold here. Using the puddle of saliva underneath him, Michael managed to shove two wet fingers into the stretched hole. The lewd noises that sounded from his ass with each movement of his fingers had Michael leaning in closer.

Gavin's hips cantered up and he let out a shuddery gasp and groaned as he felt the fingers fuck into him. God, he felt so loose and wet and he bet he sounded wet too.

"That's it, take it all.." Michael muttered out in a breathless manner, quickly unzipping his pants to pull his cock out of the premade hole in his boxers. He didn't have time for needless undressing. Luckily the lad already had some lube in his nightstand, probably for jacking material. Michael was generous enough to pour some along his length and even into Gavin's hole, his swollen cockhead rubbing up against the loosened entrance.

Gavin's ears perked up as he recognized the voice and internally gasped as he knew that familiar voice belonged to Michael. Before he could question why Michael was here and doing this, he shuddered as he felt the thick head rubbing against his hole and he puffed out a breathy whine as he felt the entire length push into him, hissing a bit as he felt his walls stretch wide around the thick shaft. Fuck, he never expected his friend to be this bloody big and thick.

Michael barely even noticed the other was awake as he bottomed out against his thick ass, a shaky breath flying out of him. "God damn, Gav... You're fucking tight." He hissed out through clenched teeth, one hand gripping Gavin's hip and the other placed on the small of his back as he began to gently slide back.

Gavin stayed as still as possible as he felt the hands on his body, but he could nothing to stop the moans that were spilling from his mouth as he took the thrusts, loving the way his hole stretched around Michael's length with each push into his ass. Sure he wasn't a virgin at this sort of thing, but getting taken like this was a new extreme that he never knew he could enjoy.

The soft moans filtering out of Gavin only heightened the experience for him, causing Michael to push back in a bit rougher. "Fuck.. Take it all, Gavvy.." The freckled man pushed back inside of the other and grinded up against his walls, leaning over to nip along Gavin's neck.

Gavin breathed out a gasp as he felt Michael bite into his neck, but it was all washed away in the sultry cry he let out as the thrusts came down harder, his hands wisely gripping the covers to anchor himself against the punishing thrusts. He then let out an even louder moan as he felt the fat head rub against his swollen prostate, making his cock that he didn't know was awakening throb.

Poor Michael still thought Gavin was deep in dream world. Oh, how wrong could he be. He seemed to notice the change in volume, however, when he thrusted in a certain manner. "Does my boi like that? Huh?" He hissed out, sliding his muscular arms around Gavin's slim waist to get a better grip. His thrusts were already becoming harsh in nature.

Gavin's whorish moans grew louder as the thrusts were not only becoming ruthless and brutal, the thrusts were intentionally hitting his sweet spot with each slam inside his ass. Fuck, he could feel his ass cheeks growing sore and red from being constantly slammed against Michael's, creating the obscene and lewd noises of skin slapping against skin that seemed to echo all around them along with banging of the headboard against the wall.

Beads of sweat dribbled down Michael's forehead the more he really went to town on his friend's ass, and honestly he didn't stop to think of the consequences that could come with fucking his best friend when he has a wife, for fucks sake. But damn, if anal felt this good... he might have to do this more often. "Your ass feels so fucking nice and tight, boi..."

Gavin shuddered at the filthy words that spilled out of Michael's mouth, loving the way his heavy balls smacked against his taint with each powerful surge into him. God, his ass was taking such brutal pounding, but it all felt sooo good. And as only delightfully good cause it was Michael who was fucking his ass. He bet no one could ever compete to the feel of his friend's cock thrusting in and out of him.

Michael let his eyes glaze over down to the beautiful sight of his cock flying in and out of Gavin's glorious tight ass and released a noise of pure ecstacy. He looked so fucking good like this. "Gavvy... Oh, fuck! Y-You feel so fucking good, Gav.." Michael felt the words slide out of him as if he couldn't contain the dirty thoughts hidden in his mind.

All too soon, Gavin let out a groan as he felt that irresistible burn beginning to engulf his entire body, Michael's rough thrusts against his prostate steadily pushing him closer to that wonderful peak.

Michael felt a rough shiver flow up his spine as he felt Gavin's hole twitch around his length, looking down at the man's exposed sac with a grin. "Is my boi close to cumming? Is he gonna cum just from being pounded by my fat cock?" Snarling out, he leaned forward to scrape his teeth along Gavin's throat, slowing down his pace to something torturously slow.

Gavin let out a pitiful whine as he felt the glorious pace slow down to a painstakingly slow motion. Though the slow movements were now literally pressing against his prostate, he wanted the furious fucking to return. "M-More" he breathed out sleepily. How he was still sleeping through this, Michael will never know. He must be thinking it's some kind of lucid dream, Michael thought.

Michael stopped his movements altogether when Gavin's sleepy voice sounded out, looking down at his figure with wide eyes. Silent for only a moment, he quickly burst out into a silent fit of chuckles and gently stroked the side of Gavin's waist. "Poor thing.. you really want to be destroyed by my big dick, huh? So fucking cute..." He murmured out against the other, letting a hand slip down to palm at Gavin's balls.

At that, Gavin fully woke up and let out a husky cry at the touch, bucking his hips a bit as Michael groped him. "M-Michael, m-more, please" he moaned out fully awake now more than ever cause how the hell was he supposed to sleep through this?

That wasn't expected. At all. Michael was taken back by the other waking up so suddenly, and didn't quite catch what he said. Needless to say, he felt a little bad and began to slide out of the man. "S-Shit, you weren't supposed to wake up, uh... sorry about this."

Gavin whined and gripped Michael's wrist. "N-No, it's okay, boi. Please, I'm so close, keep going" he begged and purposefully tightened around the thick length inside him preventing Michael from removing it.

Unwillingly, Michael pulled out a bit before thrusting back into Gavin, eyes momentarily rolling back into his head in deep pleasure. "F-Fuck... alright, boi.." His hands settled back down on Gavin's hips as his own started up a teasingly slow pace, licking the sweat off of his upper lip.

Gavin gasped and let out a breathless moan and sat up properly on his hands and knees, actually rocking his hips into Michael with each thrust. "Please, harder" he pleaded with a teasing clench.

He earned a very delighted grunt from the squeezing around his length and flashed Gavin a breathless smirk. "You're gonna have to beg a little harder than that, Gavvy." Michael huffed, slowing down his movements even more just to fuck with him.

Gavin whined even louder and looked back at his friend giving him a pleading look. "Boi. please. I want it. Please just" he paused to thrust back hard on Michael's dick, "fuck me."

Oh, that look he gave him was priceless. Absolutely beautiful. Michael let out a soft series of breathy chuckles before roughly pushing Gavin's head into the mattress. He threaded his fingers through the wild messy hair and grinned down at him, promptly slamming into him without warning and started up the same relentless pace.

Gavin gasped at the harsh treatment, but no less let out a blissful cry of Michael's name as the hard fucking continued, his moans being muffled into the bed.

Michael's devious smirk only widened more from the sounds being released from Gavin, letting his fingers yank up at Gavin's hair. His pace was continuously rough and merciless, the bed squeaking out with each thrust.

"O-Oh, shit, M-Michael!" he cried out as he sank his nails into the bed and could do nothing except scream out Michael's name as his asshole was being slammed into repeatedly.

Those beautiful noises.. it only encouraged Michael to treat Gavin even rougher than before. And he did. Michael scooted a bit closer to the man and gripped onto his hips and began to fuck the absolute life out of him. It almost seemed as if he was going at the speed of light from how fast he was ramming into poor Gavin.

Gavin screamed into the mattress, tears even springing to his eyes as he took the punishment. It was actually starting to get a bit painful and Gavin could feel his rear sting with every ferocious thrust he was given, but his weeping cock begged to differ. Never in his life had he been fucked this rough before and it felt so good and Gavin was not about to tell Michael to slow down. He absolutely wanted this and he was loving every aspect of being fucked like this.

Oh, Gavin looked amazing beneath him. Taking all of his ferocious thrusts with such ease definitely deserved a reward. Dipping a hand beneath Gavin's waist, he let his hand slowly wrap around his long length before rapidly stroking it in time with his intense thrusts. "Cum, Gav. Cum for me.."

Gavin let out a muffled shrill and arched his back at the double sensation. He could feel that glorious heat returning back in full force and he was thankful that there was nothing preventing him from getting close to his peak. "M-Mic-chael, hah, fuck~!" he panted out through gritted teeth.

"F-Fuck, boi... 'M close!" Michael's breath was getting quicker and quicker, his thrusts now choppy and uneven the closer he got to his own release. There's no way he would allow the other to cum before him. So he only quickened both his thrusts and strokes to Gavin's cock, nibbling along his tanned shoulder.

Gavin was not gonna last much longer and the constant wailing on his prostate and rhythmic pumping hand on his cock, he was oh so very close. His breathing came out faster and faster and the wonderful heat was starting to burn him.

resurrected-puddle  
Damn, it was getting harder and harder to hold on to not releasing before the man. Michael's body twitched and shuddered with each shockwave of pleasure through his body, the deep coiling of heat in his lower regions becoming more intense with each thrust. "O-Oooh, fuck! God, yes!~"

Gavin let out an incoherent string that sounded like moans and Michael's name before he tossed his head back and let out a slutty scream as spilled onto his bed, creating an embarrassing mess of streaky cum on his blanket.

Michael could physically feel the other squeeze and constrict around his sensitive cock, easily causing him to moan out in a breathless manner. "O-O-Ohhh, shiiiit!~" The reaction was almost instant, and Michael couldn't contain the bursts of hot semen flowing out from his length.

Gavin moaned shakily as he felt the sticky hot liquid spurt into him, loving the way that he could absolutely feel it pump into him.

The stream of semen flowing out of him seemed almost never ending as he reached that beautiful release. It was possibly his most powerful orgasm he's ever experienced so far, all thanks to his boi. "O-Ohh, God damn...~"

Gavin huffed out a laugh as he felt the cock inside him still emptying his load inside him. "Been pent up huh, Michael, boi?" he teased and breathed out a shaky moan as some of the cum managed to escape and dribble down the backs of his thighs.

"Y-You.. have no idea." The intense release nearly took the breath right out of Michael as he finally calmed down enough to pull his length out of Gavin, watching as the immense amount of his release began to dribble out from his widened hole. "What a messy boy you are, Gav..~"

The British man shuddered at the oozing feeling before he all but dropped onto the bed, his entire ass and backs of his thighs incredibly sore and achy. "God sake's, Michael. You ruined me" he panted out, unable to move from that spot.

It was a real sight to see the man all spent out from their rough fucking, Michael having a shit-eating grin on his face. "Poor Gav.. why don't you try to stand up for me?"

Gavin just 'mmhmmed' and shook his head into the pillow, refusing to move. He was much too achy at the moment and standing up was out of the question.

"Ah, c'mon! You're not even gonna try?" Michael continued to poke fun at Gavin's utter weakness, gently tickling at the man's sides. "I really wanna see how badly I fucked your ass up."

Gavin grumbled out an insult and instead of standing up, he just raised his lower half up onto his shaky knees. "There. Happy?" he griped.

"Holy shit, I really fucked you up!" Michael let out a triumphant fit of laughter, gently patting Gavin on the rump as he wiped a humorous tear from his eye. "Oh God, you need a fucking wheelchair, boi?"

Gavin just whined and lazily swatted at Michael's hand. "Piss off. Now, are you gonna stay here the night or are you gonna go home?" he asked as he felt sleep return.

Michael's lips quirked up in a gentle smirk, slipping his strong arms beneath the man to scoop him up. "Yeah.. how about I move you to the couch while I clean my nut off your sheets?"

Gavin just grumbled a bit, but sighed as he was being carried in his boi's arms. "Sure" he mumbled out as he felt sleep take over him, hearing Michael chuckle.


End file.
